Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise-Second Verse
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: It's been about a year since the battle with Finé and peace has returned. But it didn't last long as a new enemy appears, wielding the very same power that was used to save the world, Symphogear. With new enemies, Noise and Orphnoch still on the loose, a mysterious relationship between Orga's group and the new enemy, it's up to Haru and the girls to take up arms once again!
1. Song 1: Rise of a New Song

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to finally deliver the promised Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise-Second Verse! So sorry I have been stalling this when I promised to do this this summer but things prevented me from doing this so again…sorry. Anyway, before I continue, cue the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear G or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't any songs that appear in this story either. They all belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and my OC's. Please Enjoy.)**

 **Anyway, after so long, it's time for us to begin the second chapter Faiz Haru's story! How will this play out? Who knows? You'll just have to sit back, read, and enjoy the show. Now, let's begin! Open your eyes for the next Faiz! Let's ride!**

 **P.S: I've decided to use honorifics. Also, unlike last season, this shall be in 3** **rd** **POV. Again, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise**

 **Second Verse**

 **Song 1: The Rise of a New Song-Part 1**

* * *

 **(Years Ago)**

Flames. They were everywhere. The flames burned everything it touched. Rubble was scattered all over the place. The entire area was in ruins. But amidst the ruins…a single song could be heard.

 _Ringo wa ukanda osora ni…_

Standing in the ruins, a young girl, no older than 13, was singing. She has warm brown hair reaching past her shoulders and light blue eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be armor that is largely silver-white in color, with light yellow and blue accents.

 _Ringo wa okkochita jibeta ni…_

In a flash of light, the armor disappeared, leaving the girl in a white dress with detached sleeves and yellow waist ribbons over a red shirt, complete with red tights and yellow shoes as light pink butterfly clips surround the back of her head like a wreath.

 _Hoshi ga umarete uta ga umarete RURUAMERU wa waratta Tokoshie to_

Then, climbing over the ruins, another girl with bluish-green eyes and long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls with a blue flower accessory centered into each curl with the rest of her hair hangs loose down just past her shoulders appeared. She was wearing a blue dress with black tights and pink ribbon near her stomach.

 _Hoshi ga KISU shite uta ga nemutte_

The girl, covered in a bit of blood that was not hers, reaches out to the younger girl, but the flames stop her from getting any closer.

 _Kaeru toko wa doko deshou…?_

Slowly, the younger girl turns to the older one only to see that the younger girl was bleeding. Blood was flowing from her eyes as if she was crying in extreme pain and blood came from her mouth and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

 _Kaeru toko wa doko deshou…?_

The younger girl says something to the other girl who responded back when a piece of rubble fell down. It would have struck her if not for an older woman with indigo hair and lilac eyes wearing long black dress over a lilac turtlenecked shirt appeared and pushed the girl down to the ground, taking the hit as the rubble fell down upon her, mostly her legs.

Ringo wa okkochita jibeta ni…

The girl that was saved groans in pain before she looks up to see rubble fall down right on top of younger girl. The girl could only stare in horror, tear filled eyes before a shadow appeared over her.

 _Ringo wa ukanda osora ni…_

The girl looks up to see what appears to be a man with the head of a goat. The mysterious goat man grabs the rubble on top of them and easily lifts it off of them and throws it away. It then grabs the two, placing the girl over its shoulder and the older woman under its other arm before it quickly runs, carrying the two to safety as the entire area soon collapses.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

The whole train shook as the armed defenses activated and fired, fighting back thought they had absolutely no defense what so ever. That was no surprise as the attackers were none other than Noises. Forming into cones, the Noise drilled through the train and killed any that came into contact with them. Explosions soon occurred, shaking the entire train again.

"Are you alright?" A man with white short hair parted from the left with blue eyes asked the guide who fell down. He wears silver rimmed glasses along with an olive green turtle neck, a white overcoat with light violet trimmings, grey slacks and light brown shoes.

"I'm fine." The guide said as she got back up. "But you should get to the shelters quickly, Dr. Ver!"

"R-Right…" The now named Dr. Ver said as the door behind him opened up as two girls ran through.

The first was a 16 year old girl with dark orange eyes with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She wore an orange sweater with a black skirt trimmed with pink.

The second girl is a short girl with purple eyes and long white hair that falls to her knees, separated into twintails that further split into three curly strands each, wearing pink scrunchies in her hair. She wears a low-collar, long-sleeved, and multi-layered red and maroon dress with lace trim and puffy white shorts underneath, white thighighs done with red bows and garters, and maroon pumps.

"This isn't good!" The first girl said. "There are tons of Noise heading this way!"

"They're clearly targeting us." The second girl said. "It's as if someone's controlling them."

"Let's hurry!" The guide said.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Lights of high-tech technology lit up the dark room as people monitored the transport train.

"The convoy's passed checkpoint no. 71!"

"They've almost reached the allied base at Iwakuni!"

"So they waited until the convoy was far enough from here to attack?" A tall and muscular man with gold eyes, spiky red hair, and a goatee said. He is wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pink tie with its end tucked into the left breast pocket of his shirt, light beige slacks and black and blue athletic shoes.

"Commander Genjuro, does this mean…?"

Genjuro nodded. "Yeah. Whoever's behind this is undoubtedly after Soloman's Cane."

"You think they'll be alright?" A tall girl who had long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and red eyes. She wore a red jacket over a white tank top and long blue skinny jeans that hugged her slender legs and black and red shoes.

"You forget, Kanade, that they have Haru with them." Genjuro said. "Now go on, Tsubasa's concert is gonna start soon."

"Right, though Tsubasa's was really mad about Haru going on this mission." Kanade said with a playful smirk as she walked out of the room.

Genjuro simply smiled in amusement, knowing what Kanade was talking about before he turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

 **(Back to the train)**

"Hai….hai…" The guide spoke through the communicator as she and the others moved as fast as possible to the next car. "You're detecting something moving at high speed amidst the Noise?"

"As you know, the Lunar Attack three months ago shook the entire world and the Japanese Government have since disclosed the Sakurai Theory." Dr. Ver said as they moved through the rain outside." While most of it is still shrouded in mystery, if we can analyze this arch specter we recovered, Soloman's Cane, we may be able to figure out a way to fight against the global menace which you know as Noise."

'But what about the Orphnoch?' The first girl thought as they all entered the next car and the second girl came to a stop.

"That thing?" The second girl balled her hands into fists as the Relic brought up bad memories. "Soloman's Cane isn't so easily harnessed.

"Chris-chan?"

"Not that I can talk, considering what I did." Chris said, looking down when suddenly, the other girl grabbed her hand and was a bit too close for her comfort. "B-Baka! We don't have time for this!"

"It's okay." The girl said. "Haru-kun said that no matter what happened in the past, the fact that you're here with us now is fine."

Chris simply blushed and looked away. "You really are hopeless. You and Haru-san."

Hibiki simply gave the girl a smile as the guide was finishing up talking.

"Roger. We'll fight them off." The guide said before putting away her communicator. She then took out a revolver, making sure it was loaded, before she gave the girls a nod.

"So it's finally our cue, huh?" Chris said.

*CRACK-CRACK-CRACK!*

Suddenly, drills made of Noise crashed through the roof of the car, surprising everyone as Dr. Ver fell down in surprise.

"Let's do this!" Hibiki said as Chris nodded.

*ZOOM!*

However, before the girls could open their mouths, the sound of something moving was heard before the Noise that broke through the roof were destroyed, falling into piles of carbon. From one of the openings, one could see the image of a man as his face was lit up yellow.

"Chris, Hibiki, hurry it up. Or else I'll finish these guys off myself."

"Haru-kun/Haru-san!" Both girls exclaimed.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

The rain poured down heavy like a heavy shower in a bath as one lone figure stood on top of the car. In the air, hundreds of Noise could be seen even in the dark of night but that didn't frighten the figure as his yellow 'eye's glowed in the darkness of the night.

"Yare, yare(Good Grief), there's no end to these guys." Said the figure donned in armor that was too hard to make out. He went and pressed what appeared to be a watch on his wrist and a counter starting from '10' soon appeared followed by:

 **START UP**

His body seemed to hum with energy as the figure flicked his hand before he leaned down. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was off, a blur to the eye as the blurred figure leaped into the air and seemingly crashed into the first Noise it rammed into, turning it into nothing more than carbon. The blurred figure then continued, bouncing off the remnants of the Noise to take care of the other Noise as in 10 seconds flat, more than half of the entire Noise was taken care of while the counter of the figure's watch was ticking down.

 **3…2…1…**

 **TIME OUT**

The figure landed back on a car of the transport train and the figure's shoulders seemingly move down to his chest and lock into place. Once they do, red neon lights light up all around the figure as said figure once again makes the habit of flicking his hand.

Then…

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

" _Killiter Ichaival Tron…"_

While it couldn't be seen, the figure was smirking under his helmet as light erupts from behind him and he simply glances at it as emerging from the twin lights were none other than Chris and Hibiki but now armed up.

Hibiki was now garbed in black and mostly orange bodysuit. Her forearms were white with the fingers black as white gauntlets covered her arms with braces covering her knuckles. Her legs were donned in armed boots that were white, black, and orange. Around her waist was an orange and black skirt with white armor covering her sides all the way up to her breasts. Over her ears were what appeared to be headphones connected to two head pieces as a white scarf sprouted from her behind her neck.

Chris was garbed in a maroon bodysuit that left her upper breast exposed. Her arms were covered in red armor while her legs were in white leggings and armored red shoes. A metal 'skirt' hovered around her waist as a pair of metal 'wings' were situated behind said metal 'skirt.' Finally, around her head was more armor, going from the top of her head down to over her ears.

'Gungnir and Ichaival have really evolved over the year.' The figure commented in his mind. "It's about time you girls got here."

"Looks at all these wicked birds filling the skies." Chris said as she and Hibiki looked up at the Noise filled sky. "I expected more of them."

"Well, while you two were busy getting up here, I already took care of half of them." The figure said.

"It doesn't matter how many there are. They're all going down! Especially if we use that special combo attack we've been practicing on!" Hibiki said.

"That's still a work in progress." Chris said. "Are you seriously suggesting we use that in actual combat? That's crazy, you know?"

"Don't worry! We'll save it until we _really_ need it!" Hibiki assured her fellow Attuned.

"Enough talk you two." The figure said as he cracked his knuckles before flicking them. "It's time for these guys to hear the wonderful voices of you two."

Both girls blush when the armored man said their voices were 'wonderful' before Chris shook it off and the armor surrounding her arms transformed into weapons resembling crossbows. "J-Just watch my back!"

"So Hibiki's singing today, huh? In that case, let you song ring out for everyone to hear!" The man said.

"You got it, Haru-kun!" Hibiki said before she opened her mouth and started singing.

 **(Insert Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete)**

Chris acted first as she fired a volley of energy arrows, firing like a trigger happy gunman. The energy arrows struck down any Noise it struck as piles of carbon fell. From the other side, other Noise rained down to stop the white haired Attuned, but Hibiki and Haru prevented them, attacking as one as their fists and feet struck down any Noise that attempted to get near Chris. Hibiki punched a Noise away before turning to deliver an axe kick to another Noise. She turned again to punch another Noise away before she punched and struck down another Noise.

More Noise appeared, flying with the speed of fire jets as they formed into drills and flew down, all aimed at Chris only for Haru to appear right next to them, kicking them all down before they could even get near Chris. Landing back on the car, Haru expertly punched and kicked more Noise away. One Noise attempted to strike him down from behind, but Haru simply back handed him without looking behind him before turning back to more Noise that attempted to stop Chris.

Chris' crossbows underwent a change as crystallized arrows were formed and knocked back before Chris released them. The arrows flew and through multiple Noise before they split apart into hundreds of shards that stood over the Noise in the air. Glowing with power, the Noise were soon pelted by a rain of destruction that wiped them out one by one until few were left.

 _ **Giga Zeppelin**_

"Impressive." Haru commented until he spotted from the corner of his eyes a streak of light. Looking up, he saw a Noise different from the rest and the girls soon saw it too. "That must be the leader. Think you can take it down, Chris?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Chris said as rackets of missiles appeared at her side and she wasted no time firing them at the Noise leader.

 _ **Megadeth Party**_

The missiles flew all over the air but as if the Noise was being piloted by an expert pilot, the Noise flew around and managed to avoid all the missiles sent at it.

"Then how about this!?" Chris shouted as her two crossbows went and transformed into gatling guns.

 _ **Billion Maiden**_

A barrage of bullets flew right at the Noise. But to everyone's surprise, parts of the Noise moved in front of it as the bullets sent at it simply bounced off the armored front as it neared closer to them.

"That's not good." Haru said before he went and took out a digital camera-shaped knuckle duster called the SB-555C Faiz Shot and the Mission Memory from the SB-555P Faiz Phone and inserted the Mission Memory into the Faiz Shot.

 **READY**

Hearing the confirmation, a handle grip detached itself from the Faiz Shot and Haru gripped it before he opened up the Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Hibiki!" Haru called out to the girl as light traveled through the Photon Veins of his arm and into the Faiz Shot.

Already acting before Haru called out to her, Hibiki pulled back the piston of her gauntlet before she and Haru jumped up towards the incoming Noise and punched its armored front, scraping against it as they barely managed to push it back away from Chris who continued the shoot at it after they landed back on the car. Looking up, Haru sees that he and Hibiki only managed to leave a dent on the armored front.

"Damn, not even Hibiki's fists were able to punch through it." Haru said and he knew how strong Hibiki's punches were.

"If only we could use our X-Drive like back then, these small fries wouldn't be such a problem!" Chris commented as she continued shooting.

"And I'm kind of regretting not bringing my Faiz Blaster." Haru said before turning to Hibiki. "Hibiki, got any idea-Oh shit!"

Wondering why Haru was cursing, the two looked behind them and saw that they were about to enter a tunnel. Bad news was, they were all gonna hit the top as the tunnel was only tall enough for the train to pass through.

Thinking fast, Haru used his still charged Faiz Shot and punched the roof under them, tearing through it and making them all drop down in time before the train entered the tunnel.

"Whew! That was close." Haru said before saying, "Now can you girls get off of me?"

"Wah! Sorry!" Hibiki blushed as she and Chris scrambled to get off of Haru as they had landed right on top of him when they all fell.

"Now, as I was saying, got any ideas, Hibiki?" Haru asked.

Hibiki hummed to herself, trying to think of how they could get out of this situation when her eyes widen and she slams a fist down on her palm.

"I just remembered something I read from Shishou(Master/Teacher)'s combat manual!" Hibiki said. "We should uncouple one of the cars and have it smash into them!"

"Is that manual for real?" Chris said as she sighed at Hibiki's ridiculous idea. "There's no way that'll work. Have you forgotten that Noise can just pass through normal objects?"

Hibiki simply laughed and smiled. "We're gonna hit them with more than just a car."

Haru and Chris looked at one another before they looked back at Hibiki as Haru asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's simple." Hibiki said as she explained her plan. "We detach one of the cars. Of course they'll pass right through it, but as they're doing it, I'll hit them with my strongest attack and wipe them out all at once!"

"That's…actually not a bad idea." Haru admitted as he thought it over and nodded at Hibiki's plan. "Okay, I'll go detach the car. You girls get into position."

The girls nodded before they ran off to get into position. Haru, meanwhile, opened the door with his charged Faiz Shot, smashed the link holding the two cars, disconnecting them before he goes and punches the car, sending it back towards the Noise. With his job down, Haru runs back as he hears Hibiki singing again in the distance.

With said girl, she was at the exit of the tunnel, the train having exited some time ago as she waited for the Noise to show up as her right gauntlet had transformed into a much bigger version of it. After a while, the Noise soon pass through the cars and Hibiki takes that as her chance to strike.

"Take this!" Hibiki shouted as the thrusters of her enlarged gauntlet fist sent her forward. A knuckle duster appeared in front of Hibiki's fist as Hibiki practically flew towards the Noise and punched the dent she and Haru had left behind thus smashing the Noise's armored front. Then, like a chain reaction, the Noise exploded, taking with it the rest of the Noise as Hibiki smiled in victory while the sun rose up behind her.

 **(Song End)**

'She used a dimensional pocket to slow down the enemy's movement, then hit them with everything she from the other side of the tunnel.' Chris thought as she looked at Hibiki in amazement.

Haru couldn't help but whistle, impressed. "That girl still finds new ways to surprise us, huh?"

Chris could only nod as she was speechless.

* * *

"With this, the transfer mission is complete. Thank you for your work." A military commander said as he shakes the guide, Aoi's hand in thanks. Meanwhile, the girls stand behind Aoi while Haru simply leans against the fence, still in his armor.

Speaking of said armor, Hari was donned in a black body suit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. His hands had metal fingertips with bands on his wrists and elbows. Over his head is a helmet that is black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On his left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace.

"Thank you, sir." Aoi said as she shook the man's hand. Meanwhile, the girls share a smile before looking towards Haru who simply gave them a thumbs up.

"Now that I've seen it with my own eyes," Dr. Ver suddenly spoke up. "You're not all called the Heroes of the Lunar Attack for nothing."

"Heroes!? We're heroes!?" Hibiki asked as this was the first time she's heard of this.

'And I tried so hard to keep this info away from her." Haru thought.

"We hardly get any praise, so please don't hold back!" Hibiki said as she rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Keep those comments comi-Ow!" Hibiki was then stopped when Chris gave her a chop to the head.

"Baka. This is _why_ you get no praise." Chris said. "Besides, we can't take all of the credit."

"Of course. Your mysterious armored friend here." Dr. Ver said, turning to Haru.

"Name's Faiz." Haru said while keeping an eye on the military men. While the military may know about the girls, he still kept to make sure his identity stayed hidden. The last thing he needed was men from different countries knocking on his door demanding his technology. And he just recently found a nice apartment to stay in too!

"Faiz-san, then." Dr. Ver said as he continued from where he left off. "In this chaotic world, we _need_ heroes. Great heroes that are able to carry the hopes of all mankind!"

Haru raised an eyebrow behind his helmet. He didn't know if it was just him, but he could have sworn that Dr. Ver's tone of voice got a bit…crazy.

"Aw, stop, you're making me blush!" Hibiki said, smiling.

"I'll be sure to take good care of the Relic you protected for us." Dr. Ver said as he looked at the case that contained Soloman's Cane.

"It's just Soloman's Cane, but I hope it helps!" Hibiki said.

"We expect great things." Chris added in. Haru didn't say anything. He was just asked to come for extra help.

After saying their goodbyes and good lucks, the group left the military base as Haru finally decided to cancel his transformation since there was no one to see him.

Now out of his armor, Haru is a man who has just recently turned 20 year old. His hair was slightly messy and is black as a raven's feather, reaching down to his chin as his eyes were a soft, baby blue color. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans that were slightly faded and brown dress shoes. The rest of his Faiz Gear was in a small brief case in his hand.

"Mission complete without a hitch!" Chris said as she and the rest of the group were now ready to return home.

"If we leave now, we might still be able to make it to Tsubasa-san's show!" Hibiki said, obviously excited.

"Going to Tsubasa's concert after a mission does sound like a good way to end the day." Haru said as he thought back to the blue haired pop star. "Speaking of Tsubasa, she seemed mad when she learned that I was going on this mission with you two. I wonder why?"

"Why indeed…" Aoi said as she felt like face palming at Haru's denseness. "Well, since you three all worked so hard today, the Commander said that you can take the helicopter to Tokyo."

"Seriously!?" Hibiki said as her eyes seemed to brighten.

*BOOM!*

Exactly after Hibiki said that did an explosion occur behind them. Looking up, they all saw a giant Noise attacking.

"Seriously!?" Hibiki said in disbelief.

"Looks pretty serious to me!" Chris said as she ran off ahead of the group with Hibiki quickly following.

"A Noise attack right after we successfully delivered the Relic, this can't be a coincidence." Haru said as he hurried to take out his Faiz Gear.

"I agree." Aoi said as she took out her communicator to contact headquarters.

With all of the equipment on, Haru strapped on the SB-555B Faiz Driver and ran off, hoping to save as many people as possible as he flipped open the Faiz Phone and dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

Closing the phone, Haru looked ahead, seeing those getting murdered by the Noise before he glared and raised the Phone up before shouting…

"Henshin!" He said before inserting the Phone into the slot of the Driver and pushed it down until the Phone sat sideways.

 **COMPLETE**

Red lines like neon lights appeared over Haru's before in a flash of light, his was donned in his armor, becoming Faiz as he jumped into action and punched the first Noise closest to him. Spinning around, he kicked the head off of another Noise before turning and punching a Noise down that attempted to hit him like a bullet. Just when he was about to fight off more Noise…

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

"Gah!" Haru cried in pain when shots struck him across the back. Falling to his knees, Haru looked behind him and his eyes widen when he saw his attacker.

His attacker was not a Noise, but another Rider. He could tell it was a man under the suit judging from the build alone. He wore a black bodysuit. His forearms and lower legs were covered in red meal covering as he had steel toed boots and metal fingertips. Metal studded knee pads covered his knees while black and red shoulder pads covered his shoulders. Over his chest was armor with metal all around in a complicated manner as the Smart Brain logo could be seen. Around his waist was a belt very similar to Haru's Faiz Driver except it lacked the Phone and SB-555L Faiz Pointer. Finally, over his head was a black helmet with a red alpha symbol in front as in the inner circle of the symbol a scope while the outside of the symbol had an 'eye'.

"No way…" Haru said as he got up to his feet and looked at the Rider who had a strange looking gun in his hand. "Kamen Rider…Neo-Alpha!?"

The identified Neo-Alpha lowered the gun in his hand before pointing at Haru and then made a line across his neck. After doing that did he turn around and walk away.

"Matte(Wait)!" Haru said as he went to chase after the Rider, but more Noise got in his way. While he was fighting back, the mysterious unknown Rider disappeared.

* * *

 **(Stadium)**

In the stadium that would soon be the place holding tonight's concert, workers moved all over to make sure everything was in the right place. As they all worked, one woman was humming to herself while overlooking the preparations.

The woman appeared to be around Haru's age as she has long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessory centered into each curl. The rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips. Her eyes are blue-green. She is currently wearing a white corset-like top under a blue jacket with feathered ends, a wide open collar, and white accents secured with a bow under her chest. She also wears white short-shorts, a stocking on her left leg and dark laced up boots.

For those who may not know her, this is Maria Cadenzavna Eve or by her fans as Diva Maria as she is here to perform with Tsubasa in tonight's concert: Queens of Music.

As Marisa continues to hum to herself, he felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she takes out before answering.

 _-We're ready. We can begin as soon as the Sacrist S is here.-_

"No time to waste, huh?" Maria said before she gets up. "Okay Mom, let's start the _last_ stage show of the world."

* * *

 **(Some Time Later)**

Piles of carbon that were both killed humans and Noise were vacuumed up as the fighting had ended some time ago thanks to Haru and the girls. While the men worked to cleaning up the area, Aoi was off to the side talking to Genjuro through her communicator.

"Yes, we managed to contain the situation." Aoi said. "However, Dr. Ver has gone missing. Not only that…" Aoi looks down at the empty case that once held Soloman's Cane. "Soloman's Cane is gone."

 _-I see…Roger that. Hurry back here.-_

"Wait, there's one more thing I need to tell you."

 _-What is it?-_

"This is from Yamamoto-san himself. He said that he saw another Rider."

 _-What did you say?-_

"It seemed the Rider just showed up, attacked Haru, and then left. He says the Rider's name is Neo-Alpha."

 _-Neo-Alpha…Got it. I'll talk to Haru later once he returns to discuss this.-_

"Got it." After that, Aoi hanged up.

* * *

 **(New 2** **nd** **Division Base)**

"Another Rider…Do you think maybe Smart Brain orchestrated this attack?"

"It's hard to say." Genjuro said as he crossed his arms. "Smart Brain has been quiet as of late. You'd think they send another assassin after Haru when he took down one of the members of the Lucky Clover. Not only that but, factoring out the Orga and Pysga Gears, Haru said that Smart Brain should have only made the Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta Gear." The latter Gear was stored in a brief case right next to him. While he did now have the power to help directly on the battlefield, he stayed in the base to provide support and only came out to fight when assistance was really needed.

'Now that I think about it, we haven't heard from Tatsuya-san's group in a long while.' Genjuro thought as the group of runways from Smart Brain has not contacted them in some time. Hopefully, they're alright.

* * *

 **(Stadium, Backstage)**

The preparations were complete. The setting and lights were spectacular and the crowd of people filling the seats of the building cheered and talked in anticipation while news reporters were busy talking to the camera as tonight's show was to be broadcasted worldwide.

Backstage, Tsubasa, a young woman with dark blue eyes and dark blue hair styled in a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight, is seen sitting with her stage outfit hidden behind robes as her manager, Ogawa Shinji, was currently talking with Genjuro via special communicator.

"I understand. Then I shall inform Tsuba—"

 _-Don't. If she caught word of the Noise attack, she'd cancel tonight's show.-_

"I see. Then we'll leave it to you." Shinji said before hanging up.

"What did the Commander say?" Tsubasa asked.

"He wants you to make tonight's show a night to remember." Shinji said.

Tsubasa sighed, seeing though Shinji's lie. "You took off your glasses which means it wasn't a business matter." Shinji flinched, having not realized that he took off his glasses which he wore as her manager. "You need to take note of your own habits or else the enemy will make us—"

"Soiya!"

*GROPE!*

Tsubasa's face flushed completely red when from behind her, Kanade showed up out of nowhere and grabbed her breasts.

"K-Kanade!?" Tsubasa quickly escaped her best friend's hold as she covered her chest.

"Hmm…You've grown a bit over the year, but you're still falling short of the other girls." Kanade noted as she teasingly smiled at her blushing best friend. "But you do have 'perfect balance' so maybe you can use that."

"Kanade, what are you talking about!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to think of the best way for you to appeal to Haru-san. With how well-endowed Hibiki-chan and Chris-chan are, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Now is not the time for that!" Tsubasa practically screamed. "Haru-san and the girls could be-!"

"Calm down, Tsubasa. Haru-san and the girls are fine. Oji-san just doesn't want this to affect your performance tonight. Besides, I have faith that they can get the job done alive. Or…" Kanade smiled teasingly again. "Are you still mad that Haru-san decided to go with the girls instead of stay here with you?"

"Th-That's not true!" Tsubasa denied.

"Oh really? Hm, then maybe all that work you went to get Haru-san a backstage pass was all my imagination?" Kanade sarcastically said.

"U-Urusai(Shut up)!" Tsubasa demanded as her face was close to burning at this point.

"It's almost time for the show!" One of the cast announced to the group. "Please come this way!"

"O-Okay, I'll be right there." Tsubasa called over after calming down a bit.

"Healing the hearts of those that were hurt is another one of Kazanari Tsubasa's important duties." Shinji said. "Good luck!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kanade said before saying her piece. "Show the world that you can sing elsewhere than the battlefield. If Haru-san were here right now, I bet he'd say something like: Let your song ring out for the entire world to hear! Or something like that."

"That does sound like something he'd say." Tsubasa said. "While I'm not happy about this, it can wait. Tell me the details later."

"You got it. Now show them what you're made of!" Kanade said as her friend walked off to perform.

* * *

 **(Stadium)**

While the others were busy talking backstage, the people were chanting Maria's name as she had finished singing her song: Dark Oblivion. Said woman waved at the people, smiling.

Amongst the people, a girl with aquamarine eyes and short black hair looked around for her friend who has yet to show up.

"Where is she? It's almost time for the main event." The girl mutters as she checks her watch.

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" The girl turns to see a man around Haru's age. He had long black hair that reached just past his neck. His eyes were emerald green and the most noticeable thing about him was a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was dressed pretty casually, wearing a white and blue sleeved baseball shirt and simple jeans with white sneakers.

"Can me and my friend sit here?" The man asked as he pointed behind him to show that he wasn't alone.

With him was a a girl appearing to be around her age. She has large violet eyes and long raven black hair with two strands of hair extended from the top of her brow, resembling the antenna of a butterfly. She wears a white vest over a long sleeved black shirt as a black skirt hung around her waist and long white socks that extend up to below her knee as she wore black shoes.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." The girl said as she gestured to the two empty seats next to her.

"Thank you." The other girl said as she and her friend sat down.

"I'm Yugo and this is Kyoko-chan." The man introduced himself and his friend before asking, "What's yours?"

"It's Miku." Miku said.

"It's nice to meet you, Miku-san." Kyoko said with a smile.

"Likewise." Miku said, smiling before the crowd started to get riled up, signaling that the main event was about to begin.

 **(Insert** **Fushichō no Flamme)**

Rising from a platform, both ready to sing as they both held microphones literally designed as golden fencing swords.

"Let me bear witness as you fall in battle." Maria said.

Tsubasa said nothing back as she got to her feet. With the moon surrounded by a ring of the rubble of it's broken piece, the two began to sing.

 _Huuh...Cold moon... Blue shine..._

 _Masa ni koyoi, ima sekai wa,_

 _Hitotsu ni naru, todoki tamae, kanae tamae,_

 _Sā...hajimarou_

 _(3,2,1 Ready go! Fly!)_

 _Hatenaki tsuyoi kono omoi wa_

 _Yuzurenai tsuyoi kono omoi wa_

 _Dare ni mo makenai fushi naru merodī_

 _Kagayake True heart_

 _Kono te kara koboresatta_

 _Inochi...tsumuida ko・do・u!_

 _Kaketa mūnraito sono hikari wa_

 _Nokoshita mono ni nani wo tou!_

 _Kanashimi wo tabanete tsurugi ni_

 _Yaiba ni jasutisu no nano moto_

 _Nidoto kieru koto nai_

 _Tamashī no tanebi wo sā_

 _Tomose_

 _(Ignition)_

 _Moenasai hito ni_

 _Sadame nado nai_

 _Tobinasai kako wo hikichigitte_

 _Ikinasai atsuku habatakiai_

 _Hibiki tsutau kanade tsutau kizuna!_

 _Sō namida nigirishimete_

 _Seotta zenbu nigirishimete_

 _Ima fushi naru yume wo hane ni_

 _Negau asu wo tomo ni tobanai ka?_

 _Utae Phoenix song_

 **(Song End)**

Once the song ended and feathers that could be mistaken to have come from a phoenix, both Tsubasa and Maria stood smiling as the crowd before them cheered wildly.

"Whew! Now that was impressive." Yugo said as Miku nodded in agreement. Kyoko, meanwhile, was fangirling.

"The was more than impressive! Words can not express the amazement of those two!" Kyoko said as her eyes seemed to sparkle while she waved her glow stick like crazy.

Yugo and Miku chuckled at Kyoko as Yugo explained. "Kyoko-chan here is a big fan of those two. So when she heard they were going to be singing together tonight, she practically dragged me over here when her brother said he couldn't come with her."

"I see." Miku said as she looked down to see Tsubasa giving a speech.

"Arigato, minna(Thank you, everyone)!" Tsubasa spoke through her mic so that everyone may hear her. "Everyday, your support inspires me to do my very best! That's why I hope my songs can give a little inspiration to everyone who listens to them!"

The audience all cheered as Maria stepped forth to say her piece.

"I shall make my songs reach all around the world!" At that declaration did the people go wild. "Never look back, just keep moving forward! Follow me if you can!"

"I'm starting to see why they call her Diva Maria." Yugo said as Miku couldn't help, but nod in agreement.

"I'm grateful for the chance to stand on this stage, especially alongside Japan's most famous singer, Kazanari Tsubasa!"

"Likewise. I'm glad our paths were able to cross like this." Tsubasa said as she walked up to Maria and offered her a hand to shake. Maria accepted the hand and shook it, getting the people to cheer once again.

"We must show everyone the true power of music." Maria said.

Tsubasa nods in agreement. "Songs have the power to change the world."

Maria ends the hand shake and takes a few steps forward with a hidden smirk as she raised her mic to her lips. "And that's not all."

Tsubasa blinked in confusion as a sudden chill went down her spine. Her instincts were telling her that something was about to happen. Something bad.

Maria spreads her arms out, making her dress flutter in the wind as all over the stadium, Noise appeared! The atmosphere that was filled with excitement was soon replaced with panic as people scrambled to flew, but the Noise blocked out all the exits.

"Nani!?" Tsubasa gasped at the sudden turn of events as she turned to the culprit, Maria.

"Oi, oi, is this for real?" Kanade said as she and Shinji looked around in surprise.

"Don't panic!" Maria shouted through her mic, getting people to calm down and pay attention to her.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Base)**

"Confirmed! A large mass of Noise have appeared! Location: The Oueens of Music concert hall!"

"What!?" Genjuro said in surprise.

"Commander, what should we do?"

Genjuro picks up the briefcase that held the Delta Gear and got up. "Ready the Jet Sliger, I'm going out to help. Contact Haru and the others too."

"Roger!"

* * *

 **(Stadium)**

"Well, this isn't good." Yugo said as he, Kyoko, and Miku huddled together as they as well as everyone in the stadium were held hostage.

"Hibiki..." Miku muttered.

While Miku was praying for her friend to come, Yugo sent Kyoko a look and the girl nodded before she quietly took her phone out and messaged someone.

* * *

 **(Somewhere else)**

As the inside of the stadium was in filled with quiet panic, someone stood waiting outside not too far away from the building.

That someone was man in a hooded, black long coat with said hood over his head, hiding all but his mouth. He wore a golden yellow shirt under the coat and ripped jeans and brown dress shoes.

The hooded man stood next to customized 2013 Star Motorcycle Raider as the whole thing was colored black and gold and made to look like a skeletal horse. The hooded man watched over the building until his phone rang and he took out it, reading a message.

Message: The Struggling Maiden has acted.

The hooded man looked at the message for a few seconds before he closed his phone and got on his bike. Just before he rode off, he looked up and saw a helicopter flying through the air and headed towards the stadium.

Inside said helicopter were Aoi, the girls, and Haru as Aoi was currently talking with Genjuro.

"Roger. I'll be arriving at the scene in forty minutes with three combatants. We'll get the situation under control then." Aoi ended the call and turned to the three in the back. "You heard what they said. I know you all must be exhausted, but you're all we have."

"Forty minutes is too long." Haru said.

"We can only hope not too many lives are lost." Aoi said.

"Something's controlling the Noise here too." Chris noted.

"We don't know the details yet, but..."

"But what?" Hibiki asked.

"When you consider that targeted Noise attacked Soloman's Cane and the events in the stadium right now, it's almost certain that the incidents are related."

"I was thinking the same thing." Haru said as he looked at monitor next to them that displayed the situation happening at the stage. "Hopefully, Tsubasa can hold out until we arrive."

* * *

 **(Stadium)**

All was quiet as the people huddled up together while the Noise watched over them all, standing around like guards. Some wanted to cry, but were told to be quiet by others in fear of getting a reaction from the Noise.

Tsubasa looked at all of this with concerned eyes as she brought out her Relic resting around her neck.

"Aren't we scary?" Maria suddenly spoke up, getting Tsubasa's attention. "You're still ready to fight, even at such an overwhelming disadvantage? But you shouldn't be so hasty. Do you really think you can stop the Noise from slaughtering the entire audience?"

Tsubasa clicked her tongue, hoping that Shinji and Kanade were doing something now to help her in this situation.

"Not to mention," Maria glanced over top the monitors placed all around the area to show off the world wide broadcast. "This show is being broadcasted world wide. While the Japanese Government disclosed the technology behind Symphogear, they said nothing about its users. Am I right, Kazanari Tsubasa-san?"

"Do you really think so little of me?" Tsubasa said. "Do you really believe I'd hesitate to draw my sword?" Over the year, she bore witness to Haru's work against Noise and any Orphnoch, transforming without any hesitation even when in front of others. If he could draw upon his power in order to make sure people were safe, then so can she!

Maria smiles as Tsubasa's conviction. "That attitude of yours, I kinda like that about you. If only everyone had the guts to fight for each other like you do, the world might have been a better place."

Tsubasa stared at Maria in confusion when a solemn look appeared on the woman's face. "What? Maria Cadenzavna Eve...Just who are you?"

"Right. I guess it time to start the _real_ show!" Maria declared as she twirled her mic around before bringing it up to her mouth. "We hold dominion over the Noise! Thus we claim rulership of all the countries throughout the world!"

Everyone from around the world that was currently watching looked at the woman in surprise.

Tsubasa too looked surprised. "She's turning the whole world against her!? This is...!"

"A declaration of war!" Shinji said as he and Kanade were running in the halls, trying to find a way to help Tsubasa as they stopped at one of the monitors that showed them the current situation.

"I gotta admit, that woman's got a lot of guts declaring that." Kanade said.

"Now then..." Maria began before she went and threw her mic into he air before she opened her mouth and...

 _"_ _Granzizel Bilfen Gungnir Zilzz..."_

Light erupts from Maria herself, blinding everyone momentarily before it soon faded and there Maria stood, clad in familiar looking armor.

"Masaka(It can't be)!" Tsubasa exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

"That armor!" Kanade exclaimed as she recognized that armor from anywhere.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Base)**

"These wave patterns! This is..."

"It can't be!"

"Someone! Inform the Commander quickly!"

As everyone scrambled to do what they were assigned to do, one word appeared on screen.

 **GUNGNIR**

* * *

 **(With Haru and the girls)**

Everyone in the helicopter stared at the screen in shock and disbelief. There Maria stood before the entire world clad in...

"A black..." Haru began.

"Gungnir...!?" Hibiki finished as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Impossible! Hibiki should have Gungnir!" Chris said.

Haru looked closely at Maria's armor. True, while it did resemble Hibiki's armor, it looked more similar to when Kanade wielded Gungnir back when she was still an Attuned. Besides being colored black, the armor had an added black cape to it.

'How is this possible?' Haru thought.

Meanwhile, down below the city, the hooded man drove down the streets at high speeds. His destination...

"Maria..." The hooded man muttered before he revved his bike and sped up, not caring if he almost ran over some people. He was in a hurry. There was no time to waste!

* * *

 **(Stadium)**

Everyone in the stadium, Tsubasa included, all looked at Maria in surprise. Said woman smirked at everyone's reaction before she raised her hand, caught her thrown mic, and spoke through it.

"I... _We_ are Finé! We are the ones who will bring about the end!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **(Insert masterpiece by Mami Kawada)**

 **(Intrumental)** The song starts as blurry images play at high speed appear. While some images were hard to make out, the image of a fire and ruins, the Relics, the Drivers, the Wolf Orphnoch's hands covered in blood, and then the caged Nephilim could be made out before the title appears.

 **(To aru nichijou wa parallel world ikusen mono jikan ni)** The scene shows Hibiki in class, staying after school, but to her surprise, she wasn't the only on there. The camera expands outward to show that with her in the class is Tsubasa sitting next to her right Chris sitting next to her left, and sitting in the back in the far corner is Haru looking out the window.

 **(Onaji mono nado nai masutaapiisu de orinasu jikuu e)** We then see the hooded man leaning against a display window of a random store. He lifts his head up to reveal violet colored eyes before the scene chanes to the Crane Orphonch up on the roof a building, looking ready to jump and take flight before the scene changes again to Psyga in the air, flying around.

 **(Kakinagutte hakushi no shinario ni pensaki ga kooru)** The scene then changes to the 2nd Division's new submarine base as everyone else worked on monitoring the data and info in front of them while Ogawa stands next to Genjuro who had the Delta Gear in a brief case in hand.

 **(Originality mezase! douse kono michi o yukun dakara)** The scene then changes to the hidden base of the organization, Finé. Professor Nastassja, in her wheel chair is seen monitoring the Nephilim, Shirabe and Kirika are seen together as their Relic necklaces shine under the light. Maria is seen holding a damaged Relic piece in her hands as she thinks about her late sister a certain boy that held a special place in a heart. Finally, Dr. Ver is seen grinning madly wielding Soloman's Cane as a shadow of the Nephilim is seen behind him.

 **[Shinjite] (Kakenukete) [Tooku made]** Haru as Faiz and the girls in the armor are seen with their weapons drawn. Across from them is Maria and the others, donned in their armor with their weapons out and ready as behind them were the shadows of three unknown Riders.

 **[Kanjiru] (Daichi o kette) [Daichi kette]** Both groups stare off at one another before both groups move and attack.

 **(Nanika no tame ni kogare, ikiteru kanshoku wa kitto)** Chris is seen facing off against Kirika who throws scythe blades at her while she counters with bullets from her gattling guns. Meanwhile, Hibiki is seen facing off against Shirabe who throws saw blade at her while she punches and kicks them away.

 **(Darenimo makenai chikara ni Naru)** Tsubasa and Maria are seen clashing weapons until they are broken apart by the sudden appearance of Orga who pushes Tsubasa back before he turns to look at Maria before clashing weapons with her as the Crane Orphnoch and Psyga are seen facing off against Dr. Ver and the Nepilim.

 **(Shiawase tte tabun kono shunkan onore ga shiru) [When I believed it]** Haru is seen facing the three unknown Riders by himself until Kanade and Genjuro as Kaixa and Delta appear to help him, each Rider taking on another Rider.

 **(Kono kandou o atarashii peeji ni kizamu) [I can go to the next stage]** Explosions litter the entire area as Haru was pushed back only to bump into Orga and Pysga. The three Riders look at one another before they all jump up and kick forward towards their intended targets; Haru at the unknown Riders, Orga at the Nephilim, and Pysga at Maria and her girls.

 **[It's only my thing, 'highest masterpiece!' hoo]** Everyone looked up at the three kicking Riders as their kicking feet glow brightly, blinding everyone until the camera moves to show off the moon surrounded by the ring of rubble of its broken piece before the song ends.

* * *

 **And...done! Wow, that took a lot less time than I thought. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the return of Faiz Haru as we now dive into the second chapter of his story. Now, a few things to talk about.**

 **First off, the reason why I'm making this 3rd POV when the last story was 1st POV is because its less taxing to switch between the two POV like I did last time as I can show off Haru and the others as well as the bad guy side. Plus, I think I can write better battle scenes this way as last time, it was limited to what Haru saw.**

 **Second, I hope you all like the new opening for the story. Something tells me I'm going to be using a lot of openings from the To Aru series. Also, I have a few surprises in store for you all. Continue reading in order to eventually find out what they are.**

 **Now I won't be able to update this story right away as I have some things I like to take care of first before I get to this. So sorry in advance if this story goes a bit quiet after its debut. But that won't mean I'll abandon it, oh no! I plan to see this through to the end! So stick with me for this ride for as long as you can! This is Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next Ride.**


	2. Song 2: Rise of a New Song-Part 2

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the second chapter of Faiz-Seond Verse! So, so, so sorry for not updating this in three long months! Like I said last chapter, I had things to do so I could not focus on this story. But with my Summer Break almost over in a few days, I thought I bust out this chapter for you all! Cue the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear G or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't any songs that appear in this story either. They all belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and my OC's. Please Enjoy.)**

 **Alright, last time, Haru went on a mission with Hibiki and Chris while Tsubasa had a concert with a girl named Maria, commonly known as Diva Maria by fans. But once the concert ended did Maria summon forth Noise and revealed to the world a Black Gungnir Symphogear! Not only that but during an attack with Haru, he had a run-in with Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha who is, to those that don't know, an unused Rider design for the show.**

 **What will happen now? Read and find out! Open your eyes for the next Faiz! Let's ride!**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise**

 **Second Verse**

 **Song 2: The Rise of a New Song-Part 2**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

 **START UP**

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

" _Killiter Ichaival Tron…"_

"Now that I've seen it with my own eyes, you're not all called the Heroes of the Lunar Attack for nothing."

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

"Kamen Rider…Neo-Alpha!?"

"Okay Mom, let's start the _last_ stage show of the world."

"Maria Cadenzavna Eve...Just who are you?"

 _"Granzizel Bilfen Gungnir Zilzz..."_

"A black..."

"Gungnir...!?"

"I... _We_ are Finé! We are the ones who will bring about the end!"

* * *

 **(Insert masterpiece by Mami Kawada)**

 **(Intrumental)** The song starts as blurry images play at high speed appear. While some images were hard to make out, the image of a fire and ruins, the Relics, the Drivers, the Wolf Orphnoch's hands covered in blood, and then the caged Nephilim could be made out before the title appears.

 **(To aru nichijou wa parallel world ikusen mono jikan ni)** The scene shows Hibiki in class, staying after school, but to her surprise, she wasn't the only on there. The camera expands outward to show that with her in the class is Tsubasa sitting next to her right Chris sitting next to her left, and sitting in the back in the far corner is Haru looking out the window.

 **(Onaji mono nado nai masutaapiisu de orinasu jikuu e)** We then see the hooded man leaning against a display window of a random store. He lifts his head up to reveal violet colored eyes before the scene chanes to the Crane Orphonch up on the roof a building, looking ready to jump and take flight before the scene changes again to Psyga in the air, flying around.

 **(Kakinagutte hakushi no shinario ni pensaki ga kooru)** The scene then changes to the 2nd Division's new submarine base as everyone else worked on monitoring the data and info in front of them while Ogawa stands next to Genjuro who had the Delta Gear in a brief case in hand.

 **(Originality mezase! douse kono michi o yukun dakara)** The scene then changes to the hidden base of the organization, Finé. Professor Nastassja, in her wheel chair is seen monitoring the Nephilim, Shirabe and Kirika are seen together as their Relic necklaces shine under the light. Maria is seen holding a damaged Relic piece in her hands as she thinks about her late sister a certain boy that held a special place in a heart. Finally, Dr. Ver is seen grinning madly wielding Soloman's Cane as a shadow of the Nephilim is seen behind him.

 **[Shinjite] (Kakenukete) [Tooku made]** Haru as Faiz and the girls in the armor are seen with their weapons drawn. Across from them is Maria and the others, donned in their armor with their weapons out and ready as behind them were the shadows of three unknown Riders.

 **[Kanjiru] (Daichi o kette) [Daichi kette]** Both groups stare off at one another before both groups move and attack.

 **(Nanika no tame ni kogare, ikiteru kanshoku wa kitto)** Chris is seen facing off against Kirika who throws scythe blades at her while she counters with bullets from her gattling guns. Meanwhile, Hibiki is seen facing off against Shirabe who throws saw blade at her while she punches and kicks them away.

 **(Darenimo makenai chikara ni Naru)** Tsubasa and Maria are seen clashing weapons until they are broken apart by the sudden appearance of Orga who pushes Tsubasa back before he turns to look at Maria before clashing weapons with her as the Crane Orphnoch and Psyga are seen facing off against Dr. Ver and the Nepilim.

 **(Shiawase tte tabun kono shunkan onore ga shiru) [When I believed it]** Haru is seen facing the three unknown Riders by himself until Kanade and Genjuro as Kaixa and Delta appear to help him, each Rider taking on another Rider.

 **(Kono kandou o atarashii peeji ni kizamu) [I can go to the next stage]** Explosions litter the entire area as Haru was pushed back only to bump into Orga and Pysga. The three Riders look at one another before they all jump up and kick forward towards their intended targets; Haru at the unknown Riders, Orga at the Nephilim, and Pysga at Maria and her girls.

 **[It's only my thing, 'highest masterpiece!' hoo]** Everyone looked up at the three kicking Riders as their kicking feet glow brightly, blinding everyone until the camera moves to show off the moon surrounded by the ring of rubble of its broken piece before the song ends.

* * *

 **(Now)**

Traveling through the air, Genjuro rode on the SB-VX0 Jet Sliger in Flight Mode, donned in armor that was similar to Haru's yet different.

He wore a black body suit with black armor and white lines all over. He had orange eye lenses on his helmet in the shape of two-halves of a curved semi-triangle. Across his waist were the SB-333B Delta Driver and the Delta Blaster which was a combination of the SB-333P Delta Phone and the SB-333DV Delta Mover.

From the equipment alone, it was obvious that Genjuro is now Kamen Rider Delta and was currently heading towards the stadium of the Queens of Music concert where trouble was brewing in more ways than one. He had gotten a call from the people back at base, showing him a video of Maria transforming and he wasted no time speeding up.

It was then that a projection appeared inside his helmet where the screen said that he was getting a call from the Ministry of Defense. It was moments like these that Genjuro couldn't help but be amazed by how advanced Smart Brain's tech was. It was hard to believe that the armor he was wearing was just a prototype.

Taking the call, a screen showing a white haired man in a suit slurping on some freshly cooked noodles.

"Vice Minster Shibata." Genjuro identified the man on the screen as he kept driving/flying.

 _-Sounds like we're not the only ones that got hit, though the last time was quite a while ago. There was another incident at a bio-research facility in America. They lost most of the research data they collected, including the biological specimens they kept in the labs.-_

"Do you believe that incident is related to the one here?"

 _-Well, they're kind of like noodles. Two strands in the same bunch.-_

'That's one way of putting it.' Genjuro thought as he neared closer to his destination,

* * *

 **(Stadium)**

All around, the people made no movement whatsoever. That was to be expected when they were surrounded by Noises that could easily kill them with nothing but a touch. With the people quiet, the transformed Maria spoke through the mic for people all over the world to hear via world-wide broadcast.

"We are the paramilitary organization known as Finé! We will hereby announce our demands to all countries across the world." Maria said. "Let's see…For now, simply cede all your territories to us!"

"Is she insane!?" Tsubasa said, wondering what in the world the woman before her was thinking.

"If you do not meet our demands within the next 24 hours, your major cities will fall under attack by the Noise."

People all over the world could not believe the words spewing from the woman's mouth.

Tsubasa wondered this too as she wondered if she was sane in the head. "How far is she will to take this?"

"I will become the supreme ruler, creating a world where we all may live in peace." Maria said as she turned to Tsubasa. "Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"You're out of your mind." Tsubasa said as the people around started whispering to themselves. "Just what do you hope to accomplish with your empty threats?"

"You think I'm all talk, do you?" Maria asked.

"That's right." Tsubasa declared. "I'll show you that you are not worthy to wear the Gungnir Symphogear!" Closing her eyes, Tsubasa began to sing.

 _"Imyuteus Ame no—"_

 _-Matte(Wait), Tsubasa-san!-_ Suddenly, before Tsubasa could even finish, Shinji's voice came from her ear piece. _–If you act now, the whole world will find out that Kazanari Tsubasa is a Symphogear user.-_

"Haru-san has no problems transforming in front of people should the situation depend on it!" Tsubasa spoke quietly through the com.

 _-Well, yeah, but that's him.-_ This time, Kanade's voice came through. _–You know he really doesn't care much for politics and what people think of him. Hell, he once said that the government could suck his di—!-_

"Do _not_ finish that!" Tsubasa growled while trying to push down a blush from appearing on her face. "What else am I supposed to do?"

 _-Not all of Kazanari Tsubasa's songs are meant for battle!-_ Shinji said, surprising the bluenette. _–Your songs also heal the wounds and ease the pain of the people.-_

Tsubasa went silent after that, having a hard time to argue against what Shinji said as she looked back up at Maria.

"Are you done whispering to yourself?" Maria said. "If you are, then why not test my strength? Find out for yourself if my words are as empty as you say."

Tsubasa's expression remained still just as her mouth remained unmoving and silent.

"Very well." Maria smirked before she raised her mic and spoke, "I release the audience from this stadium!"

 _-Wait, what did she just say?-_ Kanade's voice spoke from Tsubasa's ear-piece as the bluenette was surprised herself.

"I assure you that you will not be harmed by the Noise. Leave this place immediately!"

"What are you planning?" Tsubasa said, thinking that Maria had something planned for there was no reason to let her hostages go just like that.

"Hmph!" Maria doesn't answer as her headphone-like head piece makes a connection.

 _-What are you doing?-_ What came through the voice was a woman, a pretty old sounding one form the sound of her voice and tone alone. _–I don't believe the plan specified that we give up our advantage. Care to explain yourself?-_

"I am the star of this stage. Taking hostages isn't my style." Maria said as the people moved as quickly and carefully as possible out of the stadium, making sure they didn't touch the Noise.

 _-Don't be afraid to stain your hands with blood!-_ The woman said but Maria did not respond back, getting a sigh from the woman. _-I'll send Shirabe and Kirika. Just don't forget about your objectives.-_

"Roger that, Mom. Thanks." Maria said as the line was then disconnected.

* * *

 **(With Genjuro)**

'The terrorists that call themselves Finé demand rule of the world. And with their ability to control the Noise, those demands may be within their reach.' Were the thoughts that ran through Genjuro's mind as he flew above the clouds to hide from sight while he looked watched the live footage of what was happening at the stadium via a projection from inside his helmet.

'Yet why…?'

 _-The evacuation of the hostages is progressing smoothly.-_ Shinji's voice came in from a line.

"That's good to hear. Then…"

 _-Kanade-san and I will make sure Tsubasa-san is okay.-_

"Got it. I'll be at the stadium myself shortly."

 _-You're coming here yourself, old man? Then I guess we have nothing to worry about.-_ Kanade's voice spoke.

"Heh. Just because I'm strong doesn't mean victory is assured. I don't know if you've heard it from Ogawa but Aoi told me that during the Noise attack on the missions Haru and the others took part in, he was attacked by an unknown Rider."

 _-Yeah, he told me when Tsubasa got on stage. I thought Haru-san said that there should only be Five Rider Gears that Smart Brain made, not counting Riotrooper belts.-_

"Well, it looks like Smart Brain has been busy lately. I want you to be on the lookout for anybody that might be an Orphnoch that's working for Smart Brain."

 _-You got it old man.-_

* * *

 **(Stadium)**

"Hibiki…Please get here soon." Miku whispered as she looked at the Noise down below with worry.

"Miku-san, what's wrong?" Miku was snapped out of her thoughts when the voice of Kyoko spoke up.

"Come on, we gotta hurry and evacuate too or else we'll be stuck here." Yugo said.

"R-Right, I'm coming." Miku said, giving one last look at the situation before she followed the two out. Unknown to her, Yugo and Kyoko traded a look that only they knew before Kyoko took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Miku asked.

"Just texting my nii-chan. He's probably worried sick right now and is probably on his way." Kyoko said as she tapped buttons on her phone, making sure Miku didn't see what she was texting.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"That's great! So the audience is safe?" Hibiki asked as from a screen, Genjuro and one of the operators from the base named Fujitaka informed the girls and Haru.

 _-We're still investigating the Aufwachen waveform generated by the Relic. Though from what we have so far, I'm afraid it isn't a complete fake.-_

Hibiki placed a hand over her chest where she could feel it. The piece of Gungnir that used to belong to Kanade years ago.

"The Gungnir in my heart is still there."

 _-There's one problem we need to sort out today.-_ Genjuro spoke.

"That unknown black Gungnir, right?" Haru said and Genjuro simply nodded. He then turned to Aoi and asked, "How far away are we from the stadium?"

"Not too far now." Aoi said.

"Good enough for me." Haru said as he laid down his briefcase which held his Faiz Gear equipment and opened it up, equipping all the necessary gear to the belt before strapping on said belt.

"Uh, Haru-kun, what are you doing?" Hibiki asked as she had the slightest suspicion that Haru was about to do something crazy.

"Oh, just gonna get there faster." Haru said as he went and opened the side door of the helicopter, allowing blowing winds to enter the heli.

"What are you doing!? Close that door!" Aoi exclaimed.

"See you girls there!" Haru shouted over the winds, giving them a two finger salute before he went and JUMPED!

"Is he crazy!?" Chris exclaimed as she and Hibiki looked down to see Haru transform into Faiz. "Wait, what am I talking about? This is Haru-san we're talking about, of course he's crazy!"

"Though, to be fair, we kinda do that too from time to time." Hibiki said.

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

 **(Stadium, Backstage)**

As the outside was now quiet as a mouse, running through the backstage halls was Shinji as Kanade had ran back to protect Tsubasa in case if Maria and the Noise suddenly decided to attack. That left Shinji with only one thing to do.

'The eyes of the world are now set on Tsubasa-san. In order to get those chains off of her, I need to-huh?' Shinji came to a stop when he saw two figures just run by up ahead.

"Civilians?" Being the good man that he was, Shinji decided to check it out.

"Crap! He's coming this way!"

"Daijobu daiyo(Don't worry), Kiri-chan. If worst comes to worst…"

"Wah! Can't you ever resolve things peacefully, Shirabe!?"

"Is something wrong?" Shinji finally made it to the two figures who were, in fact, two young girls, about 15 years old if he had to guess.

The first has green eyes and short blond hair with an X shaped clip on the left side of her bangs. She is wearing a black short sleeved shirt with puffed out sleeves that have white Xs on the side and a yellow three layered ruffled skirt, black and white striped stockings, black boots, and black and green arm-warmers and leg-warmers.

The second girl has light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. She is wearing a pink and black long sleeved dress with dark pink stockings and black boots.

"You two need to evacuate!" Shinji insisted.

"Uh, we just…!" The first girl waved her arms frantically, trying to think up an excuse when she saw her friend give Shinji a look and quickly got in front of her. "My friend here suddenly needed to use the bathroom! Man, what a pain right?" While she was laughing on the outside, she was crying on the inside for coming up with such a lame excuse.

Yet somehow, Shinji brought it. "Eh? Well I can take you to the emergency exit once you're done."

"Nah, don't worry about it! We'll be out of here before you know it!"

"All right, if you say so. Just be careful, okay?" Shinji said before he ran off to do what he needed to do.

"Right! You got it!" The blond haired girl said as she waited for Shinji to go before breathing a sigh of relief. "I can't believe we managed to pull that off.

"J~iiiii…" The girl blinked in confusion when her friend stared at her.

"What is it?"

"I wouldn't do it somewhere like this."

The girl couldn't help but sweat drop at her friend. "That so? Good grief, it might be my duty to protect you and all, but I dunno how long I'm gonna last like this."

"Thanks for everything, Kiri-chan."

"Anyway, let's get going." And with that, the two ran off.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Outside)**

All was quiet as the entire stadium was abandoned of humans with the only ones remaining were Maria, Tsubasa, and couple of Noises.

"I envy all those people who have somewhere to go home." Maria said, staring off towards the exits with look of small envy.

"Maria, what on Earth…" Tsubasa didn't know what to make of the woman in front of her. One minute, she's holding people hostages and demanding the world to surrender their territories, then the next she releases the only advantage she has.

"The audiences have left." Maria said, turning to Tsubasa and pointed her mic at her while the Noise turned and headed towards them. "There will be no casualties. If you still won't fight me, it is clear that you lack the resolve of a soldier. Is that really all the determination you have?"

Tsubasa gritted her teeth in frustration. How she so much wanted to transform and make this woman wrong but Shinji's words still rung in her head so she held back.

Seeing that the bluenette wasn't going to act, she instead took action. Wielding her rapier-like mic, she attacked Tsubasa.

She swung her mic like an actual sword but Tsubasa was able to block it, still holding her own mic in a reverse grip as the power generated from Maria's attack kept forcing her back each time Maria swung her makeshift weapon. Then suddenly, Maria spun around, her cape following suit as the cape appeared to be sharper than it was before. Tsubasa raises her mic to block but to her surprise, it was sliced clean off and to avoid damage, Tsubasa quickly bent down before jumping and flipping back. Seeing that her only means of defense was now sliced through, she threw the mic away and Tsubasa took a stance. Seeing that bluenette was still willing to fight, Maria continued to attack as Tsubasa made quick and careful movements to dodge before throwing part of her stage outfit in front of her to block Maria's sight.

'Alright! Now I must get out of the cameras' line of sight!' Tsubasa thought as she took off into a run.

Seeing what Tsubasa was trying to do, Maria threw her mic at her but the bluenette jumped, the mic passing by her as Tsubasa landed only to her horror, the heels of her footwear broke, throwing her off balance as Maria appeared right behind her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to step off the stage just yet!"

*BAM!*

"Guh!" Tsubasa gasped in pain when Maria kicked her right in the stomach before kicking her back outside. However, the power of the kick did not sent her back to the stage, rather it sent her over the stage where she was in a collision course straight to the Noise.

Maria's eyes widen in surprise. She did not mean to kick that hard and she certainly didn't remember telling the Noise to move up to them.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa looked down behind her to see the Noise. If she didn't do anything, she would not doubt die. Knowing what she had to do, Tsubasa closed her eyes and smiled melancholy.

'Looks like this is the end to my life as a singer.' Tsubasa thought before she opened her eyes which were filled with firm determination. "Hear now the song of a sentinel!" Tsubasa closes her eyes once again and goes to open her mouth…

*ZOOM!*

When suddenly, a blur appears from one of the stadium exits, seemingly passes by some of the Noise which soon disintegrate into carbon, including the ones Tsubasa was about to land into, before it comes to a stop and catches the falling Tsubasa who opens her eyes in surprise.

 **TIME OUT**

"Yare, yare(Good grief), we can't have you ending your career as a singer just yet, Tsubasa." Said girl turns to see who had saved her and came face to face with a familiar helmet.

"Haru-san!"

Haru smirks under his helmet as he helps Tsubasa to her feet before taking a look around.

"Though I guess my last minute rescue wasn't necessary." Haru said as he gestured to the monitors around the stadium and Tsubasa sees that they were all off as they all read: NO SIGNAL.

"The broadcasts are…"

In another part of the stadium building, Shinji was panting, out of breath as he stood over the broadcasting system in the broadcasting room, having turned everything off.

"If the world found out that Kazanari Tsubasa was a Symphogear user, her time on stage would be over. As her manager, I can't allow that." Shinji said before he looked through the window to see Tsubasa having just been saved by Haru. "Though it looks like Haru-san got here just in time. I'll be sure to give him a raise when the next photo shoot comes."

"You…" Maria began as she looked over at Haru. "You're the mysterious armored man that suddenly appeared in this city two years ago."

"The names Kamen Rider Faiz. It's nice to meet you, Maria Cadenzavna Eve." Haru said before pointing behind the woman. "By the way, you might want to look behind you?"

Maria raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked behind her out of curiosity and instinct and was greeted with a punch to the face that sent her flying back.

"That was for kicking Tsubasa." The voice of Kanade spoke as the girl stepped out from backstage, now donned in similar looking armor to Haru but different.

The girl was donned in a black bodysuit with yellow lines running along the arms and legs and armor. The torso armor was grey with and rounded with more yellow lines running through it, crossing each other in an X to connect to the black belt. Her hands have metal tips with bands on the wrist and near the elbow. The helmet is black with purple lenses and a pair of antennae which split the lenses to make it look like a chi symbol on the face and she has a silver mouth piece. On the sides of the belt is what initially looks like a binocular on the left side while on her right side was what looked like a cross. On her right leg from the knee down was a metal brace.

Maria gets back up and glares at the new armored Kanade.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Call me Kaixa, Kamen Rider Kaixa." Kanade said as she cracked her knuckles and neck.

"Now then, now that the broadcast system is cut off, I think it's time fight." Haru said as he looked at Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, let your song ring out throughout this entire stadium!"

Tsubasa nodded, smiling now that she had Haru and her best friend with her before he once again closes her eyes and sings, this time uninterrupted.

 _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_

A blinding blue light explodes from Tsubasa as from within the light, Tsubasa underwent a change. Once the light died down, Tsubasa was now donned in armor.

Tsubasa now wore a bodysuit that was black around the stomach area and the rest was light-blue. Her arms were covered by white gauntlets and her legs were covered by black leggings under mostly white armored boots which were outlined in blue as from her ankles were short ankle blades. Finally, another piece of her armor kept her hair in the same style was before.

 **(Insert Gekka no Ken)**

Now armored and ready, the first order of business was to take care of the remaining Noise that filled the stadium and Haru was happy to assist her in doing that as they both jumped away from each other to take care of their own group of Noise.

Noises were the greatest threat to humanity yet they all fell to a single punch and kick from Haru who rampaged through a group of Noise. The Noise shot themselves at Haru like bullets but the Rider simply punched and kicked those Noise down, turning them into piles of carbon. One went to try and body slam him but Haru simply jumped and kicked it before it could even touch him before he landed and took out his Faiz Phone, dialing: 106.

 **BURST MODE**

Haru then titled the upper part of the Faiz Phone, making it look like a makeshift gun called the Photon Blaster before Haru turned and shot bullets made of Photon Energy. When Haru pressed the buttons, 3 rounds of Photon Energy fired from the barrel as Noise fell from each shot. Once Noise went to tackle the Rider down to stop him but Haru went and punched his gun straight through the Noise, the gun coming right out the other side of its head before Haru pulled the trigger and more rounds of Photon Energy fired, killing more Noise until Haru finally ran out of rounds. Dusting his arm off of Noise-turned carbon, he dialed: 279.

 **CHARGE**

Turning his Blaster back into Phone mode, Haru placed his Faiz Phone back into the Driver before he went back to beating down any Noise that came his way.

As for Tsubasa, she was like the wind. With sword in hand, she sped past multiple Noise, slicing them apart before they even knew what hit them, or rather what sliced them in two as she wielded her katana with deadly proficiency. But then suddenly, part of the blade broke off and extended the sword before it turned into bigger, great sword as it crackled with blue colored energy. Jumping up into the air, Tsubasa swung her sword down and unleashed an energy wave that cleaved through the Noise and the concrete like a hot knife through butter.

 ** _Azure Flash_**

Landing back on the ground, Tsubasa swung her great sword around, destroying any Noise within her reach before her sword turned back to normal before shrinking down to be stored away as the bluenette got up on her hands and spun around like a top as blades from her ankle armor popped out, turning her into a deadly bladed top that sliced through the Noise like a raging tornado.

 ** _Wright Slayer_**

With Kanade, she had been taking care of Maria. She had drawn the cross-like object from her belt, the SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun, and removed the Mission Memory from the SB-913P Kaixa Phone and inserted it into the Blaygun, making a blade of Photon Energy appear from under it. Now armed, Kanade wasted no time engaging Maria.

Maria moved out of the way, ducking under the yellow Photon blade that threatened to take her head before she moved and dodged again to the left before jumping back. She grabbed her cape, spun it around her arm before punching forward where the cape shot out and spun like a drill. Surprised, Kanade quickly held her sword and barely managed to block the cape-like drill as she was pushed back before the Rider managed to push back the cape away.

Moments later, Tsubasa and Haru jumped onto the stage, surrounding Maria as Tsubasa took a stance akin to that of samurai ready to engage while Haru simply flicked his wrist.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Kanade said as she held up her Blaygun.

"Now I shall strike back!" Tsubasa declared before she did just that and rushed in at Maria.

Tsubasa struck with her katana but Maria kept dodging just before the blade could even touch her. Tsubasa swung again but Maria jumped out of the way and sent her cape to attack Tsubasa. The bluenette tried to push it back but was caught off guard when it barely moved back. Luckily, she was saved by Kanade who kicked the cape away.

"Careful, that cape of hers is really tricky." Kanade said as she looked at Maria. "And I hate to admit it, but that Gungnir of hers…it's the real deal."

"What?"

"So you finally understand." Maria said as she clenched her fist. "This my Gungnir, the spear that can pierce through anything!"

"Oh really?" Haru's voice shouts out as said Rider jumps in, equipped with the Faiz Shot in his hand as he attacks Maria. "Let's see you pierce this!"

With his fist glowing red, Haru punches forward while Maria acts quickly and has her cape spin around like a top as Haru fist met with Maria's cape and the two were soon in a deadlock as sparks flew. As the two struggles for dominance, Maria got a call from 'Mom.'

 _-Maria, listen. Your Phonic gain is currently around 22%.-_

'Nani(What)!? We still need another 78%!?' Maria thought as her surprise costed her.

"Don't get distracted now!" Haru shouted as he punched through Maria's cape, throwing it outward and leaving Maria open for a kick to the gut as Haru sent her into the air. "Tsubasa, Kanade, now!"

"You should not waver when fighting us!" Tsubasa said as two new swords shot out from her armor and into her hands where she combined them into a double bladed spear. She then spun her newly combined weapon as fire started spewing out from said blades.

At the same time, Kanade pushed the covering of her 'swing' phone on her SB-913B Kaixa Driver and pressed the 'ENTER' button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Closing the phone up, a light traveled from the phone through the Photon Veins of her suit before they reached the Blaygun, causing the blade to light up with power.

With both girls read, Kanade leaped towards Maria while Tsubasa sped towards the black Gungnir user, her ankle armor acting like boosters as she continued to spin her flaming weapon. The Rider was the first to reach Maria as she swung her sword and slashed the woman across the chest, leaving a glowing 'chi' symbol behind before Maria dropped down where Tsubasa met her and struck her with her flaming swords.

 ** _Fiery Windblades_**

 **(Song End)**

Maria landed back on the stage with a huge thud, coughing up a bit of blood. Slowly, she pushes herself up and sees that Tsubasa and Kanade were not done yet as Kanade pulls the hammer of the Blaygun back and fires a shot at Maria which hits and binds her in a constricting energy net.

"Finish it, Tsubasa." Kanade told her friend and she nodded as she sped towards the downed Symphogear user, her swords still on fire for another attack.

"We'll listen to your story some other time!" Tsubasa said as she neared closer to the downed woman when suddenly…

 **(Insert Ōkyo Shul Shagana)**

"Tsubasa, behind you!" Haru cried out and Tsubasa turned around in time to spin her blade and block what appeared to be dark pink saw blades.

Haru and Kanade turned to see who was attacking and saw one of the girls Shinji had ran into earlier, Shirabe, but she was different now.

She wore a black and pink outfit that was similar to a sailor fuku as the skirt and collar were black while the main bodysuit was pink, the middle being a lighter shade. Around her legs were pink and black armored leggings that somehow allowed her to skate as her arms were covered by armored sleeves. Finally, on top of her head were head pieces that made it look like she had cat ears as connected to them were metal 'twin-tails' as from them were the dark pink saw blades being shot out from.

 ** _Alpha Style: 100 Rebirths_**

Then suddenly, jumping from behind Shirabe was her friend, Kirika, also now different.

She now wore a bodysuit with a skirt that was black on the sides and skirt, green over her breasts and down, and purple in the middle. Replacing her arm-warmers were green armor pieces striped with a lighter-shade of green, appearing almost yellow as covering her legs were leggings of the same color and stripes. To finish it off, she wore armored heeled shoes with the shoes being black and the heels being green. Around her neck were four strange pieces of armor that sat on her shoulders while over her head was a head piece that looked like a witch hat as an X mar was right across where her hair clip would be at. Finally, in her hands was a green bladed scythe.

"Here we go!" Kirika said as more scythe blades appeared from her weapon before she spun it around and launched them at Tsubasa.

 ** _Kill Juliet_**

"I don't think so!" Haru said as he punched away one scythe blade while Kanade went and knocked the other blade away from Tsubasa.

"You shouldn't have left yourself open like that, Tsubasa." Kanade said to her friend.

"I'm sorry. And thanks." Tsubasa said as the barrage of saw blades ceased as the two girls landed right in front of Maria.

"Maria, daijōbu desu(Are you alright)?" Kirika asked as she and Shirabe helped Maria up.

"I'm okay. Thanks, you two." Maria said before she and the girls faced Haru and the girls.

"Three Gear users?" Tsubasa said in surprise.

"Well, ain't that just dandy." Kanade commented.

Maria wiped the blood from her mouth before speaking. "Looks like the numbers have evened out. You won't so easily defeat me this time."

"Oh really?" Haru said, his tone of voice getting the three new Gear users attention. "I think you might want to recheck the numbers. From my point of view, we still outnumber you."

"What are you…?" Maria was about to ask what the Rider meant when the sound of a helicopter alerted her and she along with the girls looked up to see Chris and Hibiki jumped out of the copter, both donned in their armor.

"I'm pump you full of lead!" Chris shouted as her crossbows transformed into gatling guns and she wasted no time raining down bullets upon the three.

 ** _Billion Maiden_**

Kirika and Shirabe quickly move out of the way while Maria spreads her cape out over her and it solidifies into a protective dome. Maria grits her teeth under the barrage of bullets but hears the battle cry of Hibiki and moves out of the way in time to dodge Hibiki's punch. Maria counterattacks with her cape but the young girl flips back out of the way and lands near the others.

"So, what was that about the numbers being even?" From under his helmet, Haru threw a mocking, questioning look at the three enemy Gear users when Hibiki stepped forth.

"Stop this already! There's no reason for us to fight!"

"How naïve!" Shirabe said, looking pissed for some reason.

"Eh?"

"I could never trust someone who spouts such saccharine garbage!" Kirika said as she aims her scythe at Hibiki.

"No, if we just talk, we can understand each other!" Hibiki pleaded. "We don't have to figh-!"

"You hypocrite!" Hibiki was interrupted by Shirabe. "There are so many hypocrites like you in this world!"

From behind his helmet, Haru narrowed my eyes on Shirabe when she suddenly continued singing her song as the armor attached to her head opened up and tiny saw blades shot out towards Hibiki.

"Idiot, move!" Haru said, grabbing Hibiki and jumping out of the way of the attack.

"Take this!" Chris shouted as she opened fired upon the three, forcing them to jump away to dodge. She decided to set her sights on Kirika who spun her scythe around to block Chris' barrage while at the same time getting closer.

Chris jumps away from Kirika before she could slice her with her scythe before Chris turns her gatlings back to crossbows and fires energy arrows at the scythe wielding girl who manages to deflect all of Chris' shots before attacking back.

"Oi!" Kanade called out as she swung her Blaygun as she and Tsubasa fought Maria who used her cape to block her attacks. "Where and how did you get that Gungnir!?"

"And why you someone like you be so interested in it?" Maria asked, deflecting another attack from Kanade before throwing a kick.

"Because-!" Kanade quickly blocked the kick with her free arm before swinging her blade at Maria who jumped back to avoid her swing. "I only accept one successor to Gungnir!"

"Successor?" Maria repeated in confusion before she quickly turned and blocked an attack from Tsubasa.

"You shouldn't focus on just one opponent!" Tsubasa said as she attacks quick and fast in order to prevent Maria from counterattacking.

With Haru and Hibiki, right before their eyes, Shirabe produced even bigger saw blades and wasted no time attacking them. Quickly yet carefully, both Haru and Hibiki dodged them to the best of their abilities while Hibiki continued to try and reason with her.

"I just wanna help everyone who's in trouble!" Hibiki said as she dodged the saw blades. "So…!"

"That's why you're a hypocrite." Shirabe said. "You've never know true suffering! I don't want someone like you helping others!" And with that, she then threw her saw blades at Hibiki, intending to slice her up.

 ** _Gamma Style: Infinite Firewheels_**

Hibiki looks in surprise as the saw blades get closer and closer to her. But they never reach her.

*GRAB!*

"Nani!?" Shirabe said and looked in surprise as none other than Haru had gotten in front of Hibiki…and caught the saw blades with his bare hands!

"Haru!" Hibiki looks at the Rider in worry as she can see the saw blades ripping through his armor and drawing blood from his hands.

But Haru didn't care. From behind my helmet, he glared at Shirabe who somehow knew he was glaring at her as she had flinched.

"You think Hibiki here has never suffered before?" Haru growled before he tightened his hold the saw blades in his hands and soon, they stopped spinning.

"He stopped the blades from spinning with pure strength!?" Shirabe said in disbelief.

"You don't even know Hibiki so why don't you shut your fucking mouth!" Haru roared as he went and threw the blades back at her, making her dodge them as the saw blades struck the place she was at seconds ago.

"Haru! Your hands!" Hibiki came up to me and looked at my bleeding hands.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." Haru said, doing his best to ignore the pain in his hands as he glared over at the three enemy Gear users. "We have other matters to attend to right now."

 **(Song End)**

*SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM!*

Suddenly, the sound of something flying drew everyone's attention and everyone looked up to see the sight of missiles heading straight for the Maria and her girls.

"What the!? Missiles!?" Kirika exclaimed in surprise.

"Kirika! Shirabe!" Maria quickly grabbed said girls and raised her cape, forming a protective dome as the missiles all struck home. From the smoke, Maria with Kirika and Shirabe in her arms flew out and rolled on the ground, coughing.

"I'd calm down if I were you, Haru. You tend to get a bit brutal when you're angry." A familiar voice shouted from above as Haru and the others looked up to see Genjuro flying down to them on the Jet Sliger.

"About time you got here, old man!" Kanade shouted over as the Jet Sliger landed and Genjuro got out.

"Genjuro, I didn't expect you to come." Haru said, a bit surprised.

"When I saw the Black Gungnir, I knew I had to come and see it for myself." Genjuro said as he looked over to the three enemy Gear users who were getting back up.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, someplace else)**

In a dark room where the only light came from a number of monitors sat one old woman.

She has indigo hair and lilac eyes and is wearing a black eye-patch over her right eye and is confined to a wheel chair. She is wearing a long black dress over a lilac turtle necked shirt.

Up on the monitor were numbers and symbols only she knew while on another screen showed what was happening at the stadium despite all broadcast systems being cut off. What she was seeing now made her frown.

"With these growth rates, the numbers won't be sufficient."

*beep-beep!*

Suddenly, a transmission comes in and she answers it. With only the voice coming through, the caller speaks.

 _-Things aren't looking so good.-_ The voice that came through was male and spoke in English. _–Do you want me and my team to step in? It would even the numbers out.-_

The woman things for only a moment and sighs. "Fine, but I've giving you all five minutes. After that, we're using our last resort."

 _-Got it, ma'am. I've always wanted to meet the man who beat Mr. J.-_ And with that, the call was cut.

* * *

 **(Back at the Stadium)**

Maria and her girls stood their ground but their confidence wasn't strong since their opponents had double the numbers on their side.

"What do we do now?" Shirabe asked Maria.

Maria tried to think of how they could win when she and the girls got an incoming call from 'Mom.'

 _-Girls, listen up. I'm sending in the others to help you out.-_

"You're sending in _them!?"_ Kirika exclaimed.

"…Roger that, Mom." Maria said, her tone filled with reluctance. She really didn't want _those guys'_ help.

"Now then," Genjuro spoke, getting the three Gear users attention. "It seems we have you three cornered. I'll only say this once: Surrender and you won't be harmed."

"Ha! And why should we trust you?" Kirika said as she held up her scythe. "I think we'll take our chances fighting!"

"Sigh, somehow, I expected that." Genjuro said as he grabbed the Delta Blaster. "Then I guess we'll have to take you in by force."

Seeing that a fight was about to start, both sides took a fighting stance…when suddenly something flew over from Maria's side and landed right in front of the other group. Confused, the group looked down to see a strange looking device that looked kind of liked…

"Shit! Grenade!" Haru said before—

*BOOM!*

Haru and the others were thrown back, skidding and rolling on the ground as some groaned in pain.

"What the? What the hell was that?" Haru thought out loud.

 _"It's called a Photon Grenade, one of Smart Brain's newest equipment."_ A voice called out from behind the smoke, speaking in English as from the smoke, red neon lights could be seen.

Confused, the group gets back up on their feet as the smoke clears to show them how had spoken. What they saw surprised them.

"Neo-Alpha!" Haru gasped.

Indeed, it was the mysterious Ride that had attacked Haru earlier today.

"Neo-Alpha? You mean the Rider that attacked you earlier?" Genjuro asked and Haru nodded.

 _"You already know the name of my suit? I can see why Smart Brain sees you as a threat."_

"He's…speaking English?" Hibiki said, confused as the only word she knew from the Rider were 'Smart Brain.'

"Is he not Japanese?" Tsubasa said.

 _"Don't understand me? That's understandable. I don't really know what you're all saying either."_ The Rider spoke, his tone relaxed and carefree.

 _"Who are you?"_ Haru asked, speaking in English which surprised everybody. Since when did he know how to speak English?

 _"Oh! You can speak English? Oh that makes things much easier."_ Neo-Alpha said as he turned to Maria. _"Looks like you won't have to translate."_

"Tch!" Maria simply clicked her tongue, obviously unhappy that the Rider was here.

 _"So unhappy to see me as always. Whatever."_ The Rider shrugged before turning back to Haru. _"Anyway, it's nice to finally meet, Faiz. I can't give you my name, but what I can tell you is that I'm from America, if my English didn't tell you already."_

'America? He's from America?' Haru thought in surprise before saying, "You're an Orphnoch from America?"

 _"That's right! Greetings from Lady Liberty herself!"_ The American Rider gave Hauu a two finger salute before he went and drew out hanging from the side of his belt a gun looking weapon. _"Now I know we just met and all but I need you to do me a solid,"_ He began as he raised his gun…and aimed it right at Haru. _"And die."_

*BANG!*

Haru was no idiot. The minute the word 'die' left Neo-Alpha's mouth, he immediately moved out of the way of the shot before charging straight towards the alpha-themed Rider. And seeing the Phi-themed Rider come at him, Neo-Alpha continued firing his gun as Maria and her girls went back to fighting as those from Haru's side jumped in to help the Rider.

"Fire!" Genjuro shouted into the Delta Blaster.

 **BURST MODE**

Once he heard the confirmation, Genjuro aimed his gun at Neo-Alpha and fired, forcing the enemy Rider to move out of the way as he jumped and rolled on the ground to avoid Genjuro's shots before firing back with his own gun. Soon, both Riders were running and shooting at each other but this gave Haru a chance to jump in and kick Neo-Alpha in the chest, sending the Rider to the ground. Haru went to throw a punch, attacking the Rider while he was still down when he was sent back from a slash to the chest. Stumbling back and holding his chest, Haru looks up to see Neo-Alpha's gun had changed, the gun splitting apart to look like a handle resembling an alpha symbol as form the top was a red blade of Photon Energy.

"Hey! That's just like my Blaygun!" Kanade, guarding against attacks from Maria, pointed out.

 _"What is that?"_ Haru asked in English while getting out his Faiz Phone from his Driver and dialing a certain number.

 _"You like it? It's the SB-001X Alpha Swordgun, or just the Alpha Swordgun for short. Weird name in my option but hey, at least's it's cool."_ Neo-Alpha said before he quickly blocked a shot from Genjuro.

"You forget you're fighting the both of us." Genjuro said.

 _"I don't know what you just said but something tells me you think I'm alone."_ Neo-Alpha guessed correctly, much to Haru's surprise. _"Do you really think I'm the only one from Smart Brain?"_

As soon as he said that…

*BAM!*

"Gah!" Genjuro cried out in surprise and pain when a green colored energy shot struck his back.

"Genjuro!" Haru cried out in surprise and worry as the others stopped and saw the delta-themed Rider get shot.

"I-I'm fine!" Genjuro assured, smoking coming off from the back of his armor before his instincts kicked in and he jumped to the right in time to dodge another energy shot.

"A sniper! But where!?" Chris said as everyone looked around.

"You should be more focus with us!" Maria cried out as she and her girls continued to press the attack on the others.

 _"Now then, let's continue where we left off!"_ Neo-Alpha said as he charged at Haru who moved to dodge his sword while Genjuro was too occupied with dodging the sniper shots.

'Judging from where the shots are coming from, the sniper is…' Genjuro reached for his Delta Blaster as he continued to run before he saw another shot coming his way. 'There!'

With expert timing, Genjuro jumped out of the way, flipped, and aimed his gun before firing, adjusting his aim so that the shot would travel farther than normal. A spark and a cry of surprise was all Genjuro needed to start running towards the enemy sniper.

With sounds akin to a lightsaber being swung, Neo-Alpha kept swinging his sword at Haru who continued to dodge the blade before he quickly held up his still equipped Faiz Shot to block a swung to his head.

 _"I saw you had your Phone out earlier."_ Neo-Alpha said as he pushed down on the blade, forcing Haru back. _"Who did you call? A friend?"_

 _"Something like that."_ Haru responded in English as he kicked the enemy Rider away from and…

*VROOM!*

A light appeared from one of the exits as racing out was a mostly silver Honda XR250 bike. But this was no ordinary bike as it soon one, it was moving without a driver. And two, it had transformed into a robot that flew over to Haru and bombarded Neo-Alpha in a rain of bullets from its front wheel called the Buster Wheel handgun.

This was Haru's personal bike, the SB-555V Auto Vajin.

 _"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey, no fair!"_ Neo-Alpha cried out while guarding against the rain of bullets.

 _"Who said I ever play fair?"_ Haru said as he ran in and kicked Neo-Alpha in the chest, throwing him down to the ground. Haru then opened up his phone and pressed the 'ENTER' button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Haru then closes the phone and light appears from the belt, traveling through the Photon Veins of his arm before entering the Faiz Shot, charging it with energy.

 _"I don't know why an Orphnoch like you came all the way from America just to come and kill me, but just like any other Orphnoch I've fought, you're done."_ Haru said as he raised his fist.

Under Neo-Alpha's helmet, the Rider smirked and said, _"You sure about that?"_

*VROOM!*

The sound of another vehicle drew everyone's attention to another one of the exits of the stadium to see blue armored man riding on what appeared to be a blue version of the Auto Vajin.

The armored man in question wore a mostly blue and black bodysuit, the black running down the middle while everything else was blue. On the right upper leg, the Chinese words Pái Lóng (白龍) is seen which means 'White Dragon.' Gauntlets and greaves covered his arms and legs along with black knee pads and metal fingertips. Over his chest and shoulders are armor and shoulder pads with a Pi (π) symbol over its chest and connected with the silver lines separating the black and blue of his bodysuit. Finally, the helmet is similar to a Riotrooper's helmet, albeit being blue, but over the eyes was a 'V' visor with two silver lines running down, making another Pi symbol.

At the same time, the sound of glass braking made everyone turn to see Genjuro tackling another armored man out the window.

The man wore a black bodysuit with green and silver armored boots and gauntlets that covered his forearms and legs as knees outline in green and shaped to look like the Theta (ϴ) symbol. Shoulder armor outlined in green covered his shoulders and silver chest armor covered his upper body as a black circle on the middle had a silver line through the middle, also making another theta symbol as in the middle of the line was Smart Brain's logo. Finally, a silver helmet covered the head that was also similar to a Riotrooper helmet except a bit more advance looking and with the visor outlined in green, finishing it off with two green antennas.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Haru could not believe what he was seeing right now. "Both Kamen Riders Pyron and Seeda!?"

 _"You know them? Wow, Smart Brain was not kidding when they said you know too much."_ Neo-Alpha said as the blue Rider known as Pyron pressed a button on his motorcycle, the Gyro Tourer, and jumped off before the bike transformed into a blue version of Auto Vajin's battle mode!

 ** _{Engaging Enemy}_**

"Did that thing just talk?" Haru said before his Auto Vajin got in front of him and raised its Buster Wheel as a shield to block incoming bullets from the Gyro Tourer's own Buster Wheel before the Auto Vajin got tackled away over to where Kanade was.

"What the hell!?" Kanade jumped in surprise before she quickly raised her Blaygun to block the blade of Pyron wielding what appeared to be an Axel Ray Gun usually used by Riotroopers. "So, you want to fight too, huh?"

 _"That Gear belongs to Smart Brain. I shall reclaim it."_ Pyron said…in Chinese.

Kanade couldn't help but blink in surprise. "Did you just speak Chinese?" Instead of an answer, she got a knee to the gut. "Oh that's it!"

With Genjuro, he and the one known as Seeda were facing off against each other. Genjuro barely moved in time to dodge a Photon Shot aimed for his head before ducking down to avoid another shot and then rolled away from another before he fired his gun, attacking back. Seeda, armed with high-tech looking sniper rifle, moved out of the way of Genjuro's shot but gasped in surprise when Genjuro got up and covered the distance between the two of them in a burst of speed.

 _"What-Guh!?"_ Seeda grunted in pain when Genjuro punched him straight in the gut and sent the theta-themed Rider crashing into a wall. Seeda removed himself from the wall and dropped to his knees. _"Dammit! How the hell are you so strong?"_

'That was French he spoke.' Genjuro noted.

Back with Haru, he and Neo-Alpha were still trading blows. Thanks to his longer reaching weapon, the alpha-themed Rider slashed Haru across the chest a few times but Haru used his experience to get past his enemy's reach. With his fist still charged, Haru punched the blade that was aimed for his shoulder, throwing it and the enemy Rider back stumbling which gave Haru the chance to rush in and deliver a punch to the chest but the charge in the Faiz Shot had worn out as only sparks flew when his fist landed.

 _"Damn! I can see how you've managed to keep that Gear away from Smart Brain. You're good."_ Neo-Alpha said, holding his chest before raising his sword. _"This just makes killing you all the more rewarding."_

Haru said nothing as he simply snapped his left arm out and held his fists up when suddenly…

*FLASH!*

There was a flash of light and appearing before everyone was a Noise, but none they've ever seen before as it looked like just one big giant glob.

"Wha-What's that huge potato!?" Hibiki said.

"P-Potato?" Kanade sweated dropped at Hibiki before looking at the Noise again. "Hmm, it does kind of look like mashed potatoes…"

"A replicator type." Shirabe said, not surprised to see the Noise.

"Replicator type?" Haru repeated in confusion, having heard Shirabe.

"No one told me about this!" Kirika said, running over to Shirabe and converting her scythe down to a more compact state.

Knowing who was behind the summoning of the Noise, Maria spoke. "Mom?"

 _-All of you, withdraw.-_

"…Very well."

 _"Aw~! Over already?"_ Neo-Alpha said before the blade of his weapon disappeared and he turned it back into its gun mode, stowing it away while shrugging. _"Oh well. Pyron, Seeda, to me."_

Hearing their names, the Riders in question all stopped fighting and went over to Neo-Alpha's side who went to Maria and her girls' side. Then, with everyone now together, Maria raised her arms and the gauntlets of her armor rose up and combined in a spear.

"She held back her Armed Gear until now!?" Tsubasa said in surprise.

"So she's been holding back? That ticks me off a bit." Kanade commented.

 _"See you later, Faiz."_ Neo-Alpha said, waving goodbye at Haru.

"This is where we part ways." Maria said as she pointed her spear at the Noise.

*VROOM!*

But suddenly, the sound of a motorbike stopped her as everyone all turned to see by one of the many exits of the Stadium was none other than the mysterious hooded man.

"You!" Haru said in surprise and why wouldn't he be? Ever since the battle with Finé, there has been o sight of him.

"You!" Maria said in surprise. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

'Wait, they know each other?' Haru thought, noticing how Maria and her girls were acting.

The mysterious hooded man spoke no words. Instead, he took out a phone Haru quickly identified as the SB-000P Orga Phone and dialed: 000.

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin." The man then simply closed the phone and inserted it into the SB-000B Orga Driver.

 **COMPLETE**

Golden neon lines appeared all over the man before a flash of golden light enveloped him. Once it died down, the man was now donned in armor.

The man wore a black bodysuit with gold lines. His chest armor was black as gold lines all circled around a red sphere in the center of the armor as underneath the armor was light silver armor as a black and gold mantle was hanging from the back. The shoulder pads were the same color as well as being broad and bulky carrying red spheres of their own. The Orga Driver was wrapped around his waist and held another black and gold cloak around his legs. Finally, his helmet was mostly black with a silver mouth piece, a red visor that goes up to the forehead along with a crown or fan-like design at the top, gold lines running along the edge and around the visor. All in all, the Rider's form was majestic.

 _"W-What the hell? Who the heck is he?"_ Neo-Alpha said, surprised to see the omega-themed Rider.

'They don't know about him?' Haru thought, noticing that info and stored it away in his mind for later.

Orga said no words as he got off his bike and took out a dagger-like weapon called the SB-000S Orga Stalanzer. He then removed the Mission Memory from his Orga Phone and inserted it into the Stlanzer.

 **READY**

Swing his weapon out, the Orga Stlanzer went from its Dagger mode to its Long Sword mode. The black and gold Rider then rolled his shoulders before he made his ways towards the six.

"Faiz," Finally, he spoke up. "Don't interfere."

"Huh?"

Before Haru could say anymore, Orga broke into a run and charged towards Maria and her group, covering the distance in a matter of seconds.

" _Fast!"_ Pyron said before he and Seeda were both kicked out of the way.

 _"Why you!"_ Neo-Alpha raises his gun but it is batted out of his hands before he comes face to face with Orga.

"Move. You're in my way." Orga said before he grabbed the alpha-themed Rider by his neck, picked him up, and slammed him down on the ground so hard that he made a crater.

"Shit." Kanade couldn't help but comment.

With the Riders out of the way, Orga sets his sights on Maria and her girls who were already attacking. Getting up, Orga blocked Kirika's scythe before kicking her back before Orga moved to avoid Shirabe's chainsaws. The girl kept firing them at the Rider who simply moved his body and his sword to dodge and block them until he went and caught one before throwing it back at her where he flew past her head and left a scratch on her face which left her stunned, giving Orga a chance to jump up to her and kick her away with a simple sideways kick. A cry from behind him alerted the gold and black Rider and turning around, he raised his sword and blocked Maria's spear.

"You…!" Maria gritted her teeth as she tried to overpower the Rider in front of her but Orga stood strong and held back Maria. "Why do you keep following me!?"

 _-Maria!-_ From Maria's headpiece, 'Mom's voice spoke up. _–Retreat!-_

"But-!"

 _-You know you can't win! Retreat, now!-_

Looking down in frustration, Maria breaks the deadlock by jumping back and holding up her spear at Orga. Then, both blades of Maria's weapon split open to expand the lance into a large energy cannon, which, after a short charging time, unleashes a purple energy beam.

 ** _Horizon†Spear_**

Seeing the beam of energy coming, Orga leaps into the air and dodges the beam but this in turn causes the beam to hit the Noise that was summoned. A blinding light occurs, causing everyone to cover their eyes as instead of the attack destroying the Noise, it splattered it's remains all over the place before Maria and her girls plus the Rider all make their escape.

"They're running!?" Tsubasa said, confused.

"Just when things were starting to heat up." Chris commented as she and everyone else all looked at Orga who was looking towards the direction Maria and the others went.

"I think we have bigger problems to deal with now." Haru said as he and the others saw the remains of the Noise growing at an unbelievable rate.

"What the heck is with these things!?" Kanade said as she slashed a few Noises with her sword but every time she did, one Noise became two.

Tsubasa tried her luck, combining her swords into a large one before unleashing an Azure Flash but her attack only made more Noise.

"I see. This Noise's special ability is its insane replication rate." Genjuro noted as everyone stood back to back.

"We can't leave these things as it is." Chris said as she looked around. "At this rate, it'll overrun this whole area in no time!"

 _-Everyone, can you hear me?-_ From the girls' headpiece and the Riders' phone came Shinji's voice. _–The evacuated people are still just outside the stadium. You can't allow that Noise to break loose! –_

"The audience!" In Hibiki's mind, her best friend Miku came to mind.

"If we attack carelessly, we'll just cause it to divide and replicate even faster." Tsubasa said.

"What should we do then?" Chris asked.

"…Swan…" Hibiki began as everyone looked at her. "Tsubasa-san, Chris-chan, and I…We'll use our Swan Song!"

The second Haru heard that did he speak up. "No! You are not doing that!"

"Hold it, Haru." Genjuro placed an arm in front of Haru before he could do anything before looking at Hibiki. "You're talking about that combination attack you and the girls have been working on, haven't you?" Hibiki simply nodded at the man.

"But that combination attack's still not finished!" Haru said.

"We have to at least try!" Hibiki said.

"Use destructive power that exceeds their regenerative power to destroy them all at once." Tsubasa said and smiled. "That's just like you, Tachibana. It's logical."

"You can't be serious!" Haru said until Kanade placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Relax, Haru-san. I know you're worried but have a little faith in them." Kanade insisted.

Haru looks down in uncertainty before he looks up at the three girls who looked back at him as if waiting for his approval. Sighing in defeat, Haru spoke.

"Fine, but the second I see anything wrong, I am stopping you three immediately."

The girls nodded. They then nodded at each other before facing the Noise and both Tsubasa and Chris held one of Hibiki's hands.

"Let's do this! S2CA Triburst!" Hibiki said before she and the girls closed their eyes and as one, they sang.

 _Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal_

 _Emustolronzen Finé el baral zizzl_

 _Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal_

 _Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl_

As the girls sang, Haru bit his lip to hold himself back as at the end of the song, a blinding burst of orange, blue, and red exploded from the girls, destroying any close by Noise near them as Haru, Genjuro, and Kanade stood their group against the shockwave.

"Swan Song!"

"Combination Arts!"

"Cent Harmonics!" From Hibiki's chest, the scar shaped like a forte note which she got two years ago glowed brightly before the lights of the three all combined into a sphere of multi-color that enveloped the girls and pushed back the Riders.

"Shit! This is intense!" Kanade shouted.

"What incredible power!" Genjuro added, almost wanting to over his eyes from the light.

Haru said nothing as he reached down and opened the Faiz Phone of his Driver. Before he could do anything else, the hands of Kanade and Genjuro were placed on his shoulders and Haru did nothing else but watch.

'The S2CA Triburst, as Hibiki calls it. It's a combination attack based off the plan the girls were going to use should they have stopped the piece of the moon instead of me.' Haru thought as he replayed what the girls had told him about their combo attack. "The center of the combo is Hibiki, who joins with the others and allow them to amplify their energy while Hibiki suppresses the backfire so it doesn't damage their bodies, thus taking in Tsubasa's and Chris' Swan Songs into her's and melding it into one single harmony. Only Hibiki can do this since her 'Armed gear' is the power of holding hands.'

Haru thought that was cheesy as hell but so was the line, 'Cutting the darkness to return the light' he sometimes said so Haru made no comment. But the next part of the combo was what always made him worried.

'However, the process of this puts the entire burden on Hibiki. Should this fail, the resonance created by Gungnir being in direct contact with other relics can result in the power going out of control.'

A scream from inside the light made Haru move to press the 'ENTER' button of his phone but his arms were pulled back by the two Riders next to him.

"Calm down, will you? I know you're worried but you gotta trust them!" Kanade said.

"Besides, I don't think you can stop this as it currently is." Genjuro said, making Haru turn to him. Even though he was wearing a helmet, Genjuro could tell that Haru was giving him a 'watch me' look so as an extra precaution, he tightened his hold on Haru's arm, reminding him who was the stronger of the two.

With his arms pinned, Haru could do nothing but pray that the girls would be all right.

Inside the light, Hibiki was gritted her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut from the pain that was flowing into her.

"Hold out, Tachibana!" Tsubasa said to the struggling Hibiki.

"Just a little more!" Chris added in her support.

Meanwhile, outside the stadium, everyone saw the rising light of the girl's attack, making them all look on in awe. Amongst them, Miku looked up at the light before closing her eyes and prayed for her best friend.

'Hibiki…'

Back inside the stadium, the light from the girls' combination was obliterating all the Noise in the stadium as the original source was stripped of its skin, in a sense, and literally left nothing but it's bone.

"Now!" Tsubasa said.

"Ready!" Hibiki, bearing the pain coursing through her, combined both her gauntlets onto her right arm as parts of her armor changed a bit to signal her growing power. Her combined gauntlet then changed slightly as well, becoming bigger as the light created by the three all gathered into Hibiki, forming a multi-colored ring around her gauntlet.

Now ready, Hibiki faced the Noise who was trying to regrow its skin.

"Give it hell!" Chris cried out to the girl.

"This is our…" Hibiki began as the thrusters of her armor boosted her forward towards the Noise where she flew and punched it with all her might, screaming, "Swan Song!"

Parts of her gauntlet extended out and started spinning before like a piston, the energy gathered in Hibiki shot out into a tornado of rainbow color. And it didn't stop even as the Noise was destroyed for it kept rising and rising up into the air, into space, and maybe even into the heavens themselves as those around all saw the beautiful display of color.

Maria and her group too saw the tornado of rainbow light as they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What _is_ that crazy lightshow!?" Kirika exclaimed.

"Kirei(It's pretty)." Shirabe commented.

 _"Whew! Now that is something!"_ Neo-Alpha said as he whistled as he turned to Maria. _"And you three are trying to fight those monsters?"_

"…Yes. We will have to fight those monsters." Maria responded back in English.

 _"Well, good luck then. Faiz and his other Rider friends are ours. Which reminds me…"_ From behind his helmet, Neo-Alpha gave Maria a question look. _"Mind explaining to me who that golden Rider was? Cause last I checked, the Gears of me and my boys were just finished today."_

Maria gritted her teeth as her mind wonders to Orga.

Speaking of said Rider, the mysterious hooded man, having returned to his civilian form, had slipped out of the stadium a while ago and was now simply watching the light show of the rainbow tornado. As he was, his phone rung and without looking, answered the call and brought up to his ear.

"Yeah, I met up with her…No, she got away again…I know, I know. It'll be harder to track her since she's no longer an idol but that doesn't mean I haven't given up…Alright, I'll see you later." Ending the call, the man got on his bike and drove away.

Back inside the stadium, all was quiet as carbon littered the ground and flew across the air. On the ground on her knees was an untransformed Hibiki who had ended her attack long ago and was now thinking about the words Shirabe had said to her.

"Tachibana!" Tsubasa called out to the girl as she and the others, all now untransformed, ran up to the girl to see if she was alright.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

Hibiki turns to the group, her face a bit dirty as she had tears in her eyes. Despite that, she gave them smile that was no convincing whatsoever.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Hibiki said as she tried to wipe her tears when someone else did for her.

"These tears of yours say otherwise, Hibiki." Haru said, wiping Hibiki tears. "Is it what that girl said to you?"

Hibiki didn't say anything at first as she looked down sadly. Finally, she spoke.

"Hey, tell me. Am I…really a hypocrite?" Hibiki closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories but they kept coming.

The words plastered all over her house.

The rocks thrown through her house window.

The hurtful words the people spoke behind her back and around her.

"Of course you're not." Haru said as he brought the crying girl into a hug. "You of all people should know how much it hurts."

Hibiki didn't responded back as she cried into Haru's chest. As she did, another memory surfaced in her mind. It was Haru protecting her from the crowd that wanted to hurt her followed by a promise he made that day.

"I told you already, didn't I? I promised to protect you no matter what." Haru said.

Hibiki once again said nothing as she continued to cry into his chest while the others remained silent, giving the two the moment they needed.

* * *

 **And…done! Booya! Finished this in three days with nothing to distract me! Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter and the appearance of Kamen Riders Neo-Alpha, Pyron, and Seeda. I feel like I could have done better with their introductions but oh well.**

 **And for those who felt that Orga's appearance was way too short, I'll admit I had something planned for him to do when I had him appear but didn't want to make this chapter too long and a lot has changed from the preview I did on my Story Ideas so I decided to push my original plan for another episode. You'll be surprised what I have planned for him and the three new Riders.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have the time today. Tune in next time for the battle has only just begun! This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next Ride!**


	3. Song 3: The Price on One's Head

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to finally bring you the third chapter of Faiz: Second Verse! So sorry I haven't updated in so long but when one has little access to a computer and with life being…life, I was busy. That's all I can say. But I'm here, with a chapter for all of you to enjoy, hopefully. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear G or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear in this story either. They all belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and my OC's. Please Enjoy.)**

 **Now then, last time Haru and the group faced off against Maria's group as well as the three new Riders: Neo-Alpha, Pyron, and Seeda. Orga also made an appearance but Maria's group still managed to escape. Now let's see how everyone's doing. Open your eyes for the next Faiz! Let's ride!**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise**

 **Second Verse**

 **Song 3: The Price on One's Head**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"We are the paramilitary organization known as Finé! We will hereby announce our demands to all countries across the world."

"I'll show you that you are not worthy to wear the Gungnir Symphogear!"

"Yare, yare(Good grief), we can't have you ending your career as a singer just yet, Tsubasa."

"You're the mysterious armored man that suddenly appeared in this city two years ago."

"Me? Call me Kaixa, Kamen Rider Kaixa."

"Tsubasa, let your song ring out throughout this entire stadium!"

 _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_

"Three Gear users?"

"I just wanna help everyone who's in trouble! So…!"

"That's why you're a hypocrite. You've never know true suffering! I don't want someone like you helping others!"

"Neo-Alpha!"

 _"You already know the name of my suit? I can see why Smart Brain sees you as a threat."_

"He's…speaking English?"

"You're an Orphnoch from America?"

"Oh you got to be kidding me. Both Kamen Riders Pyron and Seeda!?"

"You! What are _you_ doing here!?"

"Swan Song!"

"Combination Arts!"

"Cent Harmonics!"

"…Yes. We will have to fight those monsters."

"Hey, tell me. Am I…really a hypocrite?"

"I told you already, didn't I? I promised to protect you no matter what."

* * *

 **(Now)**

In a dimly lit office, the sound of a battle could be heard. But there was not an actual fight going on. The sound of fighting came from a computer, replaying last night's incident, where Maria and her group plus the new Riders are fighting Haru's group. How in the world was this fight recorded when all of the broadcasting was disabled? Well, that was easy. It's because the fight was happening from the point of view of the new Riders, three different footages playing on the same computer screen.

And the one watching all three footages was none other than Smart Brain's own company president, Murakami Kyōji.

"Hmm…" Murakami hummed to himself as he watched all three footages. After a while, he takes his eyes off the footages and looks up to the three men before him.

To Murakami's right, a man of early 20's stood before him. He had dark brown hair that was combined nice and neatly as his hair went well with his light brown eyes. He wore a bottom up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black pants. Finishing the man's attire were black dress shows and a black scarf wrapped comfortably around his neck.

To Muramami's left stood an equally aged man as the first. His appearance was Asian, with black hair that reached the bottom of his neck and tired into a ponytail, and one would think he was Japanese if it wasn't for his attire. He wore a dark grey frog button shirt and pants of the same color. To complete the look, he wore a pair of slip on shoes and wore a necklace which was an old looking Chinese coin tied with black string.

Finally, at the center, was a man of obvious American decent. His hair was a short dirty blond and his eyes were an ocean blue color. His attire consisted of brown leather jacket over a white shirt and blue colored jeans paired with brown colored boots.

 _"So, how was our debut performance?"_ The center man spoke, speaking English.

Murakami sighs before responding back in perfect, fluent English. _"In all honesty, you three could have done better."_

 _"Our opponents were a lot stronger than we anticipated."_ The Chinese man said, speaking English as well though his Chinese accent was clear to hear. While he wouldn't admit it, the one known as Kaixa was quite the fighter.

 _"And it doesn't help that my and Xiao Li's Gears are just upgraded Riotrooper belts."_ The third and final man spoke, his French accent as clear as day.

The Frenchman then points to the center men and said, _"Why in the world did you give a man such as him the Neo-Alpha Gear? He's so…uncouth."_

 _"And what part of me says 'uncouth?'"_ The center man said, gesturing to his attire.

 _"Your behavior is what's uncouth."_

 _"Enough."_ Murakami stopped the men before it got any further before turning back to the footage, focusing on Faiz and what he said.

 _-Neo-Alpha!-_

 _-_ _Oh you got to be kidding me. Both Kamen Riders Pyron and Seeda!?-_

Murakami narrowed his eyes before turning back to three men. _"He knew about the Gears."_

 _"Yes."_ The one known as Xiao Li simply stated.

 _"What gives? I thought you said the production of these Gears, especially Neo-Alpha's, was secret."_ The American man said.

 _"It was."_ Murakami said as he tried to think of how the one known as Yamamoto Haru knew about the three Gears. The only possible reasons he could think of was that there was either a leak somewhere, or there was a 'dirty rat' in the company.

 _"He knows too much."_ Xiao Li stated.

 _"Indeed."_ Murakami said as he closed the footages so he could focus his entire attention of the men. _"Mr. Xiao Li, Mr. Armel, and Mr. Jack. Despite how your debut went, your mission remains the same. Retrieve the Faiz gear. I do not care how you do it, just bring me results."_

 _"The prize for this is still standing, right?"_ The one known as Jack asked and Murakami nodded. _"Well then, we'll be off. C'mon boys, we've got some hunting to do!"_

 _"Tch! Don't order us around!"_ The one known as Armel said as he and Xiao Li followed after Jack out the door.

Murakami sighs, leaning back in his chair while muttering, switching back to his native Japanese, "Those three are gonna be a handful. Now then…" Murakami sits straight back up and taps a button on the keyboard, bringing back the three footages. This time, all three showed the same image of Orga arriving and then fighting them. Murakami only had one thing to say to this.

"Who are you…?"

* * *

 **(Insert masterpiece by Mami Kawada)**

 **(Intrumental)** The song starts as blurry images play at high speed appear. While some images were hard to make out, the image of a fire and ruins, the Relics, the Drivers, the Wolf Orphnoch's hands covered in blood, and then the caged Nephilim could be made out before the title appears.

 **(To aru nichijou wa parallel world ikusen mono jikan ni)** The scene shows Hibiki in class, staying after school, but to her surprise, she wasn't the only on there. The camera expands outward to show that with her in the class is Tsubasa sitting next to her right Chris sitting next to her left, and sitting in the back in the far corner is Haru looking out the window.

 **(Onaji mono nado nai masutaapiisu de orinasu jikuu e)** We then see the hooded man leaning against a display window of a random store. He lifts his head up to reveal violet colored eyes before the scene chanes to the Crane Orphonch up on the roof a building, looking ready to jump and take flight before the scene changes again to Psyga in the air, flying around.

 **(Kakinagutte hakushi no shinario ni pensaki ga kooru)** The scene then changes to the 2nd Division's new submarine base as everyone else worked on monitoring the data and info in front of them while Ogawa stands next to Genjuro who had the Delta Gear in a brief case in hand.

 **(Originality mezase! douse kono michi o yukun dakara)** The scene then changes to the hidden base of the organization, Finé. Professor Nastassja, in her wheel chair is seen monitoring the Nephilim, Shirabe and Kirika are seen together as their Relic necklaces shine under the light. Maria is seen holding a damaged Relic piece in her hands as she thinks about her late sister a certain boy that held a special place in a heart. Finally, Dr. Ver is seen grinning madly wielding Soloman's Cane as a shadow of the Nephilim is seen behind him.

 **[Shinjite] (Kakenukete) [Tooku made]** Haru as Faiz and the girls in the armor are seen with their weapons drawn. Across from them is Maria and the others, donned in their armor with their weapons out and ready as behind them were the shadows of three unknown Riders.

 **[Kanjiru] (Daichi o kette) [Daichi kette]** Both groups stare off at one another before both groups move and attack.

 **(Nanika no tame ni kogare, ikiteru kanshoku wa kitto)** Chris is seen facing off against Kirika who throws scythe blades at her while she counters with bullets from her gattling guns. Meanwhile, Hibiki is seen facing off against Shirabe who throws saw blade at her while she punches and kicks them away.

 **(Darenimo makenai chikara ni Naru)** Tsubasa and Maria are seen clashing weapons until they are broken apart by the sudden appearance of Orga who pushes Tsubasa back before he turns to look at Maria before clashing weapons with her as the Crane Orphnoch and Psyga are seen facing off against Dr. Ver and the Nepilim.

 **(Shiawase tte tabun kono shunkan onore ga shiru) [When I believed it]** Haru is seen facing the three unknown Riders by himself until Kanade and Genjuro as Kaixa and Delta appear to help him, each Rider taking on another Rider.

 **(Kono kandou o atarashii peeji ni kizamu) [I can go to the next stage]** Explosions litter the entire area as Haru was pushed back only to bump into Orga and Pysga. The three Riders look at one another before they all jump up and kick forward towards their intended targets; Haru at the unknown Riders, Orga at the Nephilim, and Pysga at Maria and her girls.

 **[It's only my thing, 'highest masterpiece!' hoo]** Everyone looked up at the three kicking Riders as their kicking feet glow brightly, blinding everyone until the camera moves to show off the moon surrounded by the ring of rubble of its broken piece before the song ends.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

A cry was heard under a bridge as Haru, as Faiz, ducked under a swinging spiked metal ball aimed for his face before moving back to avoid another swing from his enemy's flail. Said enemy was grey all over in different shades. Its armor resembled medieval knight armor while it's heard was that of a humanoid scorpion. This is the Scorpion Orphnoch.

 **"Stay still!"** The Orphnoch demanded as he attacked Haru again.

"Now why would I do that?" Haru raised an eyebrow under his helmet before ducked under another swing before kicking the back of the Orphnoch, making it stumble forward which gave Haru time to remove the Mission memory of his Phone and inserted it into the Faiz Shot.

 **READY**

With the digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster equipped, Haru opened up his Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER' before closing it and turned to his opponent who got back up.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

The Orphnoch gave out another battle cry before it charged towards Haru. Haru flicked his left wrist as the Orphnoch's flail swung towards his head. The spiked metal ball was about one inch away from Haru before it was destroyed by a single punch as said punch continued to fly and strike the Scorpion Orphnoch across the face. Faiz's logo was briefly seen before the Orphnoch was sent flying back.

Haru lowered his fist and removed the Faiz Shot from his fist as he approached the downed Orphnoch, blue flames sprouting from its wounds.

"Alright, you ain't got long to live so tell me now. When did Smart Brain start making new Gears?" Haru asked/demanded, kneeling down to the dying Orphnoch.

 **"Heh, wouldn't you like to know."** The Orphnoch laughed as he slowly started to disintegrate into ashes. **"I'd watch my back if I were you. Smart Brain is coming for that Gear of yours…and your head."**

"You think I didn't know that already?" Haru said sarcastically before the Orphnoch finally died, leaving Haru alone. Sighing, he got back up and removed the Phone from the Driver, opened it up and pressed 'END', canceling his transformation.

"Well, that was another bust. But I should've known I wouldn't get much info this way." Haru said to himself as he walked back to his parked Auto Vajin. While doing so, he thought back to last night at what he told everyone after the incident with Maria and her group.

* * *

 **(Last Night)**

There Haru sat with everyone at the new 2nd Division Base. Sitting to his left was Hibiki and to her left was Chris. To Haru's right was Tsubasa and to her right was Miku who had come to check up on Hibiki. Sitting across from them was Kanade, Genjuro, and Ogawa while Aoi and Sakuya were stationed at different computer terminals.

A few hours have passed since the fight with Maria's group and since the girls executed the S2CA Triburst. After Hibiki had finally calm down did the group head back to base to receive a check up. Once sure that everyone was fine did they all gather to hear Haru about what he knew about about the new Riders: Neo-Alpha, Pyron, and Seeda.

"So, what can you tell us?" Genjuro asked straight away. "I recall you saying that, including Orga and Psyga and not counting Riotroopers, that there were only five Rider Gears. Yet three new ones showed up tonight."

"Trust me, I'm as surprised as you." Haru said while letting out a sigh that was a mix of exhaustion and a bit of annoyance.

"So who are these new Riders?" Aoi asked as a up on a screen, a picture of the three Riders showed up.

"The red one is called Neo-Alpha, the blue one is called Pyron, and the green one is called Seeda." Haru said, pointing to each Rider in question.

"Starting with Seeda and Pyron, they're part of the Omicron series meaning their their Gear and suit was developed from the Riotrooper Rider Gears."

"Huh, now that I look at them closely, they do look like Riotroopers if you get rid of the extra stuff on their helmets." Kanade noted.

"You can say they're a 'New Standard Model.'" Haru said. "Beginning with Seeda, the suit was designed to be used by authorities such as the police, military, and rescue workers. I'm sure if Smart Brain succeeds in being the dominate race then this Gear would be distributed to the said authorities."

"What about Pyron?" Ogawa asked.

"Believe it or not, Pyron is a sport's model.'" Haru got looks of disbelief. "Yeah, I know. But the Gear is apparently intended for civilian recreational use, and optionally comes with a motorcycle called the Gyro Tourer as seen tonight."

"For a so called Sport's model it sure was packing some heat." Chris commented as she pointed to Pyron's Gyro Tourer which transformed into an Auto Vajin-like robot.

"My guess is that Smart Brain built the Pyron Gear to be more like Seeda in terms of fire power." Haru said before pointing to the screen, pointing to the high-tech sniper rifle Seeda was using and the grenade Neo-Alpha used when he showed up. "And it looks like the company's developing new gadgets for these guys in order to give them an edge over us."

"Well, what about Neo-Alpha?" Hibiki asked.

"I honestly don't know a lot about Neo-Alpha." Haru answered honestly.

"Huh? You know about Pyron and Seeda but you don't know anything about the guy that mainly attacked you?" Chris asked.

"I don't have a lot of info on him. All I know is that he's not a part of the Omicron series like Pyron and Seeda are. In fact his Gear is closer to ours in terms of power." Haru said. Seriously, there was nothing on the ICON: Tamotsu Shinohara Character Art Works artbook Haru read as a kid. That fact that he could still remember about Pyron and Seeda was a small miracle in itself.

"Sigh, not much we can work with." Genjuro said as he rubbed the back of his head. "And there's still the question about the users."

"From how they spoke, we can confirm that they're all from different countries." Tsubasa said when suddenly…

*BAM!*

Haru suddenly got up, went up to a wall, and banged his head against it.

"H-Haru-san!?" Tsubasa and the others jumped up in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Miku asked, both conerned and confused at Haru's action.

"Sorry, just reminding myself how much of an idiot I am." Haru said as he tempted to bang his head against the wall a second time.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki asked, tilting her head a little.

Haru sighs before turning to the group, mostly focusing on Hibiki.

"Guys, Smart Brain isn't just a secret organization of Orphnochs. It's a company."

"Pardon?" Miku said, not getting what Haru was trying to say.

"Let me rephrase that. Smart Brain isn't just a company, it's a WORLD WIDE company!" Haru said, shouting and emphasizing 'world wide.'

Everyone blinked at Haru a couple of times before they all realized what he was saying. In this world, Smart Brain is the number one company of not just Japan, but in all countries! It's the leading company of the world. But since Smart Brain is also a secret organization of Orphnochs, that means…

"Smart Brain has stations outside of Japan. Which means there are more Orphnochs out there in the world." Genjuro said, voicing out everyone's thoughts.

"Stupid!" Haru kicked the wall in frustration. "I can't believe I forgot something as important as that!"

"Don't beat yourself over it, Haru-kun. We should have realized this too." Miku said, hoping to calm down the Rider. It is common knowledge that Smart Brain is a major company. How she didn't realize this when she was told that the company was a secret organization of human turned monsters boggled her.

"Smart Brain has been strangely quiet these past few months and there haven't been many Orphnoch attacks as of late." Genjuro pointed out. "Have they been using that time to make calls with other stations outside the country and make those Gears?"

"Most likely." Sakuya said with a nod before typing away at his terminal. "I've been doing some digging and have found that the company's president has been making multiple calls to other Smart brain company's stationed outside of Japan."

"I have a bad feeling about that." Chris commented.

"You and me both." Haru agreed with the trigger happy girl.

"Anything on Orga's whereabouts?" Genjuro asked and Sakuya shook his head.

"Nothing. It's like his presence just vanished off the map."

"I expected it wasn't going to be that easy." Genjuro said. "From what we saw, it's safe to assume that Maria's group and Orga seem to know each other. If we can somehow find him then we might be able to get some answers about their objective."

"Didn't they just announce that they're trying to take control of the world?" Chris said.

"Yes, but I have my doubts about that." Genjuro said.

"Why do you say that?" Miku asked.

"I've seen my fair share of terrorists to know that they have this certain look to them. Maria and her group did not have those looks." Genjuro explained as best he could.

"So what should we do now?" Kanade asked.

"For now, you all should return to your normal lives. We'll try to see if we can find anything on our end." Genjuro said.

"In that case, I better get going." Haru said as he made his way to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Hibiki asked as the way Haru walked showed he was walking with purpose in mind.

"With tonight's incident I can expect Orphnoch activity to increase. I'm going to see if anyone of them I run into has some info I could use." Haru explained before taking his leave.

* * *

 **(Present)**

'I've been patrolling and hunting down Orphnoch's all night but I still have nothing.' Haru thought before sighing again. He then puts on his helmet and revs the engine of his bike. 'Well, might as well get something to eat. It'll be bad for me if I keep going on like this…Hm?'

Haru snaps his head around but no one was around. Narrowing his eyes, Haru scans the area around him before he focuses forward ad drives off.

Unknown to Haru was that he was being watched. About two miles away from where Haru was is Armel looking through the scope of his sniper rifle.

 _"He's one the move."_ Armel spoke through an earpiece.

 _"Yeah, I see him from my end."_ Jack's voice came from the other end as the sound of him eating could be heard. The noise was disgusting to Armel's ear.

 _"Must you talk and eat at the same time?"_

 _"Hey, a man's gotta eat when he's gotta eat. And it seems our little friend is one his way to lunch."_

 _"What's the plan?"_ Xiao Li's voice them joined in.

 _"Let him have his lunch. It'll be the last meal he'll ever eat. Hope you boys brought your big guns because it's time to collect our bounty."_

* * *

 **(Shopping Street)**

"That'll be 1508 Yens miss." The store clerk said.

Handing the clerk the money, one Kohinata Miku exited the store with a bag full of supplies in hand.

"Okay, I think this is everything I need for the festival." Miku said to herself as she checked the contents of her bag, making sure she had everything she needed for the upcoming school festival.

So focused on her bag, Miku didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone in front of her. Miku cried out in surprise but managed to catch herself before she could fall and probably land in an embarrassing position. The same could not be said for the person she bumped into.

"Ah! My groceries!"

"Gomen'nasai(I'm so sorry)! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Miku quickly apologized to the blond haired girl she bumped into before kneeling down to pick up a fallen apple. "Here, let me help you."

"It's okay. And thanks." The girl Miku bumped into said as said girl was none other than Kirika. "I shouldn't have been standing around."

"It's fine. I was the one who bumped into you." Miku said before she placed the last item in the paper bag and handed it to Kirika. "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot. I don't know what I'd do if I lost all these." Kirika said as she made sure to have a good hold on her bag. And then…

*growl~!*

Kirika's face immediately went beat red when a growl escaped her stomach. Miku blinked as she glanced down at the girl's stomach before asking, "May I…get you something?"

"No! I'm fine, really! I can just eat when I get home." Kirika insisted, waving her hand before turning to take her leave. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'm looking for someone."

And just as she finishes what she said…

"Kiri-chan!" Said girl turned her head to see Shirabe running to her with another grocery bag in her arms.

"Shirabe!" Kirika quickly ran over to her. "I was looking all over for you! Do you know how worried I've been!?"

"Gomen'nasai(I'm sorry)." Shirabe apologized before holding up her bag. "But there was this item on sale."

"How much?"

"300 yen."

"Really? Nice!" Kirika help up thumb and smiled.

"They seem like good friends." Miku commented out loud, watching the two girls before she turned to take her leave. She needed to get the supplies back to school.

And that's when it happened.

 **(Insert Kamen Rider Faiz Ost - Yume no kakera)**

Miku only got one foot forward when she came to a stop. The sound of guitar strings filled her ears. They melody that was being played was beautiful and calming. Miku didn't know why but she found herself just standing there, listening. She turned her heard to find the source and her search didn't take long.

There, sitting at the other side of the shopping street was the man she had met last night, Yugo was his name if she remembered correctly.

She watched as he strummed the strings of an acoustic guitar, moving his hands expertly as if he's been playing for years. He probably has been playing for years, if she had to guess.

Finally, what felt likes hours but was actually minutes, the man played the ending of whatever melody he was playing with great effort before coming to a stop.

 **(Song End)**

For the entire time he was playing, Yugo has had his eyes closed. When he had finished playing, he opened his eyes and instantly saw Miku staring at him.

"Hm? Oh, hello there." Yugo greeted and waved at the girl, snapping her out of her stupor. "Did you like it? What you just heard, I mean."

"Y-Yes, it was very good." Miku said with a bit of a stutter as she wondered why she had just stood and stared at the man while he was playing. That's never happened to her before.

"Glad you liked it." Yugo said with a smile before realizing who he was talking to. "Hey, you were at the stadium last night. Umm…Miku-chan, right?"

"Hai(Yes)." Miku nodded as she walked over to him. "It's nice to see you again. Yugo-san, right?"

"That's right." Yugo said with a smile before asking, "What brings you to this shopping street?"

"I'm just here to buy some supplies for my academy's upcoming bunkasai(school/culture festival)." Miku said, holding up the bag of supplies in her hand.

"Oh, a culture festival you say? What academy do you go to?" Yugo asked out of complete curiosity.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. If there's a culture festival then I might stop by and check it out. I might even bring Kyoko-chan and her brother though the latter I might have to drag."Miku raised an eyebrow at that last part and Yugo saw it. "My friends and I are kind of new to this city. Unlike Kyoko-chan, her brother kind of wants to stay indoors until we've settled in. Guy works himself to the bone so I might drag him along just to get him to relax."

"I see. Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you." Miku decided. "I go to Lydian Academy."

"Lydian? Wasn't that place attacked by Noise a few months ago?" Yugo asked as the situation at Lydian was all over the news.

"We all just recently moved into a new school building. It's really nice." Miku said before asking, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here at this shopping street?"

"I'm selling food here."

"Food?"

"Yeah, see?" Yugo pointed to his right and Miku turned before jumping in surprise as right next to Yugo was a food cart.

'How did I miss that?' Miku thought before blinking. The reason?

"Uhhh..."

It's because Kirika and Shirabe were standing right in front of the food cart, looking down at a lid covered oven. Moving closer, Miku could smell a faint scent that smelled like dough being baked along with something smelling like pork.

"Hm?" Yugo blinked, seeing Kirika and Shirabe standing over his food cart before getting up.

Yugo silently makes his way inside the food cart and lowers his head until his face was directly in front of the girls, specifically Kirika. Said girl and her friend did not notice him for they was too entranced by the smell that was seeping through from a strange looking oven that was slightly covered. Seeing that the girls were not going to notice him anytime soon, Yugo spoke up.

"Would you two like something?"

"Wah!" Kirika jumped back in surprise while Shirabe simply snapped out of her stupor. Yugo smiled in amusement at them as Kirika quickly regained her bearings and said, "No thanks, we're good-"

*growl~!*

Kirika never got to finish for another small growl escaped her stomach.

'Goddammit!' Kirika thought, her face flushed red as Shirabe looked away to stifle a giggle while Yugo smiled in amusement at her.

"Sounds like someone is hungry."

"U-Urusai(Shut up)!" Kirika exclaimed. Why was her stomach doing this to her? She knew it was lunchtime now so why was her stomach growling like an animal? She wasn't that hungry!

"May I interest you in a Hújiāo bǐng?" Yugo offered as he went and grabbed the lid over the oven.

"A what?" Kirika said until Yugo lifted the lid up and suddenly, she, Miku, Shirabe, and the whole shopping street was assaulted by a delicious smell.

"A pepper bun." Yugo said as inside the oven were buns…stuck to the side of the oven inside!?

"They're sticking to the side?" Miku said in a bit of surprise. This is the first time she's seen something like this before.

"A tandoori oven?" Shirabe said, identifying the type of oven Yugo was using.

"Would you like one?" Yugo asked Miku as he used a blunt knife to scrape off three buns before catching them using a colander. He then wrapped each one and handed them to the girls. "Hai, dozo(Here you go)."

"Eh? Don't we have to pay?" Miku asked as she and the girls each took one.

"Like I said before, I'm new to this city. First one's on the house but if you want more, it'll cost you 200 yen."

"Eh!? That's cheap!" Kirika exclaimed in surprise at the super cheap price.

"Well these are Taiwanese street food." Yugo said. "Go ahead, try it. I made it myself."

Both girls looked down at their handed bun in uncertainty before Kirika was the first to take the plunge, taking a bite. The results…

"BrAH!" Kirika gasped out in surprise, stumbling back a bit as she exclaimed loudly, "O-Oishī(Delicious)! What is this!? The bun is like a pie crust, both soft and flaky!"

"It's so juicy." Shirabe added in a comment of her own as she tried her own bun and was soon biting into it more than once.

That got Miku curious. Taking a bite out of her own bun, she was surprised at the juiciness that awaited her as well as the taste.

'They're right! It's so juicy! And there's so much stuffing from just a bite!'

"I can see you three like it." Yugo said with a smile that was little smug.

"What did you put in these?" Miku asked as she looked inside. She could make out pork meat, sliced green onions, and black pepper.

"Those buns have ground pork rib meat filling seasoned with black pepper and green onions. I also added in some flavorful anise into the meat stuffing." Yugo explained.

"This is so good yet you're saying these cost only 200 yen?" Kirika asked and Yugo nodded.

"Kiri-chan." Shirabe spoke up. Without having to say more, Kirika already knew what Shirabe wanted.

"I know. We'll take three, no four in a bag please! I want to share this with my friends!" Kirika said, holding up the number of fingers to represent how much she and Shirabe wanted to but.

"Coming right up!" Yugo said as he went to take out more buns from the oven while Kirika took out the needed pay and Shirabe continued to enjoy her own bun.

"I would like one Hújiāo bǐng, please." Suddenly, a fourth voice cutted in. Looking up, Yugo was met with the appearance of Xiao Li. At the appearance of the man did Kirika and Shirabe suddenly tense up.

"Hmm, judging from your attire, you're Chinese?" Yugo asked.

"Yes. I'm here one some business and would like something from my homeland." Xiao Li said in perfect Japanese.

"In that case, here you go." Yugo wrapped up a bun in his hand before handing it to Xiao Li. "First one's on the house for new customers. If you like more it'll cost you 200 yen."

"This is enough, thank you." Xiao Li said before taking a bite. After a few seconds of chewing did he swallow and speak. "Hmm, very good. My compliments to the chef."

"Why thank you. Please come again if you're in the neighborhood." Yugo said as Xiao Li took his leave.

Kirika and Shirabe watched as the Chinese man walked away, keeping their eyes on him before a paper bag entered their vision.

"Here you go." Yugo said as he handed the girls their order. "That'll be 800 yen please."

Shirabe silently took the bag while Kirika handed Yugo the money. After that did they take their leave, following after Xiao Li.

"Please come again." Yugo called out to them while Miku watched the two run off.

'They seemed tense all of a sudden. I wonder why?' Miku thought before taking another bite out of her bun. '…Man, this is really good. I should get one for Hibiki.'

"Excuse me, can I have another one?"

"That'll be 200 yen, plea-"

*BOOM!*

Before Yugo could finish, off in the distance, an explosion just occurred, making people in the area scream in surprise.

"What was that!?" Miku turned around and saw in the distance a rising cloud of smoke.

"That can't be good." Yugo commented when suddenly, Miku took off into a run. "Hey! Where are you going!?"

Yugo called over to Miku but she still kept running while taking out her communicator, this one specially designed to contact base.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"Well this is just dandy." Haru commented, skidding to a stop as people all around ran for their lives screaming bloody murder. "Just when I was looking for info on you guys, here you are."

 _"Yo, Faiz! So good to see you again!"_ Jack as Neo-Alpha said, up on a pile of rubble and staring down at Haru, his Alpha Swordgun in Gun mode in his hand.

'No sign of Seeda or Pyron around. Is he attacking alone?' Haru thought as he looked around the area before turning back to Neo-Alpha and responded in English, _"Pretty ballsy of you to attack in broad daylight."_

 _"We American Orphnochs tend to be a bit more flashy than Japanese Orphnoch as seen in last night's debut."_ Neo-Alpha said before pointing his gun at Haru. _"Now to collect my bounty and then my reward."_

'Bounty? Reward?' Haru thought, confused by Neo-Alpha's words before suddenly, something from the corner of his eye up glinted in the sunlight.

*BANG!*

Then, there was a bang, and following his instincts, Haru moved back just in time to avoid a bullet flying past his head before falling off his bike. He quickly got back up but had to move when Neo-Alpha started firing at him. Moving fast, Haru jumped and took cover behind an abandoned car before taking out the Faiz Phone from his coat, glad that he decided to keep the Faiz Gear on instead of keeping it in its case.

'But where did that earlier shot come from?' Haru thought as he searched around until he saw the glint from before up on top of a large building. 'Sniping me from above, huh? Guess I know where Seeda is now.'

*BANG-BANG!*

"Tch! I'm pinned down here." Haru commented as his enemies were not giving him a chance to transform. Then then spotted a nearby alleyway and thought, 'If I an get to that alleyway, I'll have enough cover to transform.'

With that plan in mind, Haru took off into a run, dodging Photon bullets as he ran neared the alleyway, opening the Faiz Phone long the way and typed into the Henshin code: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

Closing the phone, Haru leaped into the alleyway just into time avoid more bullets. Out of danger for now, Haru got up and held up his phone.

"Hen-guh!?"

Haru never got to finish as he was suddenly kicked in the back, sending him out of the alleyway and dropping the Faiz Phone as it slid away from him. Getting up, Haru turned around to see the one who had kicked him was Pyron who jumped over him and picked up the Faiz Phone.

"Well, shit." Haru cursed as he got up on his knees as he found himself surrounded.

"Without the Faiz gear, you are nothing more than a weak human." Pyron said, speaking Japanese instead of Chinese as he drew his Axel Ray Gun in gun mode and aimed it at Haru. At the same time, Neo-Alpha walked up to his side and did the same with his Alpha Swordgun while Seeda had jumped over to a building close to the two and aimed his rifle at Haru.

 _"End of the line."_ Neo-Alpha said.

 _"First one to kill him gets the reward."_ Seeda spoke through a communicator in his helmet to the other two Riders.

 _"I'll take that bet. Now then, any last words, human?"_ Neo-Alpha said as the barrel of his weapon started to charge up.

Haru gritted his teeth and glared at the Riders around him when suddenly…

"Haru-kun!"

Haru's eyes widen in surprise before he snaps his head to the left and sees Hibiki's best friend, Miku with a plastic bag in one hand and her communicator in the other.

"Miku!? What're you doing here!? Run!" Haru shouted at her.

It didn't take long for Miku to see the situation Haru was in. Her second instinct told her to do what Haru said, but her first instinct told her to call for help so she raised up her communicator to her mouth. But she made the mistake of standing out in the open.

"Minna(Everyone), Haru-kun's in trou-Kya!" Miku never got to finish what she was saying as a Photon bullet from Seeda shot and destroyed her communicator in her hand as she fell down on her butt in surprise.

 _"Now, now, we can't have you do that,_ la fillette(little girl)." Seeda said, the barrel of his rifle smoking.

"Leave her alone!" Haru got up and went to punch Neo-Alpha but he was stopped by Pyron who caught his arm before kicking him in the stomach before letting him go to allow Neo-Alpha to pistol whip him across the face.

"Haru-kun!" Miku cried out in worry as she got up, but only got as far up to her knees as another bullet shot the spot in front of her.

 _"Ah, ah! I'd stay where you are if I were you."_ Seeda said before turning his rifle back to Haru who glared at the Riders while wiping some blood from his lip.

 _"Well, seems it's time to put an end to this."_ Neo-Alpha said as he and the other Riders aimed their guns at Haru. _"Alright boys, at the count of 3, shoot and the one who hits first is the winner. Ready…?"_

3…

'Shit! How do I get out of this one?' Haru thought as he tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

2…

'Haru-kun!' Miku calmed her shaking nerves to try and find a way to help her friend. But all she had on her was the supplies she bought, her wallet, and her phone. Even if she made a call right now, it'd be too late by then.

1…

"No!" Miku's body moved on its own as she got up and ran.

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

Miku never got far as bullets were flying…and raining down upon all three Riders?

 _"What the hell!?"_ Neo-Alpha cried out in surprise as he, Pyron, and Seeda were assaulted by a rain of…Photon bullets?

*SWOOOOOOOSH!*

"Hiyah!"

Suddenly, a zooming white figure appeared form the skies, flying down and knocking Seeda off of the building he was on before flying down to Pyron, kicking and knocking him back which made him throw the Faiz Phone up where it was caught by the flying figure who landed right next to Haru, allowing everyone to see who the figure was.

"You!?" Haru exclaimed in surprise.

"He's…!" Miku instantly recognized the newcomer. After all, he had saved her once before.

"Yes, me." The white, Psi Symbol themed Rider said as he tossed the Faiz Phone up before catching it and handing it to Haru. "I believe this belongs to you."

 _"Who the hell are you?"_ Neo-Alpha said, recovering from the rain of Photon bullets as the other two Riders got back up and glared at the unknown Rider.

 _"Me? I'm Psyga."_ Kamen Rider Psyga said in perfect English before he raised his left hand and pointed at them before bringing his arm back and making a line across his neck with his thumb. _"And you guys…are gonna die."_

"That's quite the claim." Pyron said as it is seen that he was the only Rider out of the three to be able to speak Japanese.

 _"But there are three of us and only two of you."_ Seeda said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Psyga said as soon, the sound of a motorcycle was heard.

Turning their heads, everyone saw a motorcycle approaching. Neo-Alpha and his team then saw that it was heading straight for them and didn't seem to be stopping. Being the sensible beings they were they moved out of the way as the motorcycle sped past them and skidded to a stop in front of Psyga and Haru.

"About time you got here, aibou(partner)." Psyga said as the hooded man got off his bike, his belt already strapped around his waist.

"I got here as fast as I could." The hooded man said before walking up to Haru and offered a hand to him.

Haru took it, catching a small glimpse of what was under the man's hood and saw amethyst violet eyes, before he was pulled up to his feet.

"Why are you here?" Haru couldn't help but ask.

"To get some info." The man said as he turned to the three enemy Riders. "You three."

 _"Hm? Who, you talking to us?"_ Neo-Alpha pointed to himself in a joking manner.

Then the hooded man then surprisingly spoke English. _"I won't ask twice. Where is Maria and her group hiding?"_

 _"I'm surprised you know English. You Japanese men sure are smart."_ Neo-Alpha commented. _"But sorry, can't tell you. My lips are sealed."_

 _"Then maybe I should unseal them?"_ The man said before he took out his Orga Phone and quickly dialed the transformation code: 000.

 **STANDING BY**

Seeing that things were escalating now, Haru joined in, retyping the transformation code before he and the man closed their Phones and shouted.

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

In a flash of red and gold, both Faiz and Orga stood together as Psyga soon joined their side, the three Riders standing parallel against the other three enemy Riders.

"Miku, find some place to hide." Haru told the black haired girl and she simply nodded, running behind a car as she wanted to stay close enough to watch the upcoming action. At the same time, she brought to her phone to contact Hibiki.

"Well, this is one team-up I would have never imagine happening." Haru commented as Orga stood to this right while Pysga stood to his left.

"That makes three of us." Orga said as he brought his Orga Stlanzer out and swung it into Long Sword mode.

Psyga smirked under his helmet as he repeated the action he did before, pointing forward before bring his arm back to draw a line across his neck. And as he did this he said in English, _"It's...Showtime!"_

" _You damn right it is!"_ Neo-Alpha said as he and his 'comrades' charged forward.

In response, Haru flicked his wrist and charged forward. Orga rolled his shoulders before following suit and Psyga was not far behind. Far from it.

Grabbing the handles of his jet pack, the SB-315F Flying Attacker, Psyga flew forward ahead of the other two and rammed into Seeda before said Rider had time to react. Seeing that his friend took the initiative, Orga charged towards Pyron who switched his Axel Ray Gun to Blade mode and entered a deadlock with the black and gold Rider. The deadlock didn't last long as Orga was like a bull, pushing Pyron back with incredible strength.

"And then there was two!" Haru said as he jumped and sent a flying kick towards Neo-Alpha who did the same to counter. Both attacks connected and both Riders was pushed back, flipping before landing on their feet. And when they did land, the alpha themed Rider aimed his Alpha Swordgun at Haru who pointed his Faiz Phone in Blaster mode at the enemy Rider, the two now entering a Mexican standoff.

Haru had no intention in staying in said standoff as he fired his gun. Three Photon bullets flew but Neo-Alpha moved out of the way before firing back. Haru jumped and rolled as the Photon bullets flew past him before he got back up and both he and Neo-Alpha took off into runs, firing at each other and dodging at the same time.

With Orga, gripping his sword with both hands, he swung down at Pyron but the blue Rider managed to dodge his swing and went to kick the omega-themed Rider in the face, but to Pyron's surprise, Orga had let one hand go from his sword and raised it to catch the kick before it could reach his face. Then, with incredible strength, Orga lifted up Pyron by the leg and slammed him down on the ground, making a small crater before he went and kicked the downed Rider. Pyron rolled on the ground, grunting in pain each time he completed a roll before he came to a stop and turned back to Orga who was approaching him. He quickly raised his Axel Ray Gun in gun mode and fired, but Orga blocked the shots with his sword before he grabbed his Orga Stlanzer.

Right before Pyron's eyes, Orga twisted the blade so that the flat end was facing front. He then pushed the pommel down so that it resembled the handle of a gun. When he did that did the top part of the blade close up on a barrel at the top as if to be more focused. Once all this was done did Orga aim his transformed weapon at Pyron and that's when the Pi themed Rider noticed the trigger on the handle before he quickly moved to avoid a Photon Blood Bullet.

With Psyga, he seemed to be having it the easiest out of the three. Seeda aimed his rifle at Psyga but the Psi themed Rider knocked it out of his hands. With his main weapon no longer in his hands, Seeda went and drew out his own Axel Ray Gun in blade mode and swung his weapon at Psyga only for the Rider to grab his arm, stopping the attack, before he threw a quick punch to the Theta themed Rider's gut, making said Rider stumble back holding his stomach as he dropped his weapon. But Pysga was not done yet as he ran up and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Riders head before he spun around and did again and again and again and again before the final kick sent the Rider spinning back and down to the ground.

Knowing his opponent couldn't speak Japanese, Psyga spoke in English and said, _"You aren't very good at CQC, are you?"_

 _"S-Shut up!"_

 _"I rest my case."_ Psyga said before he ran up to the downed Rider and kicked him right in the face.

Back with Haru, the shoot off between him and Neo-Alpha had ended long ago and now the two Riders were exchanging fists. Haru had his arms arm for defense as Neo-Alpha was throwing out a barrage of punches from jabs to hooks and to uppercuts. And Haru just kept taking them, not letting his guard down.

 _"Come on, Faiz! You can't defend forever!"_ Neo-Alpha said as he scored a lean hit to Haru's gut.

Haru let out a small gasp at that hit but he still kept his guard up. As Neo-Alpha kept throwing punches at him, Haru scanned his eyes all over the Rider to spot any kind of opening before he spotted it. Stopping another punched aimed for his gut, Haru grabbed said arm before throwing his other arm out and backhanded the alpha theme Rider across the face before swinging his arm back and punching him clean in the face and then finishing it off with a kick to the chest that sent the enemy Rider back. Neo-Alpha stumbled back a bit before he regained his balance back and charged back at Haru, throwing a punch to the Phi themed Rider. Haru took the punch, enduring it before he retaliated with a punch to Neo-Alpha's face before sending a quick punch to his gut, making him bend over which gave Haru the chance to grab the Rider by his shoulders and deliver a knee strike to his chest before kicking him away.

 _"And you shouldn't just throw punches willy-nilly."_ Haru said in English before flicking his wrist.

 _"Hehe, damn. They said the Faiz Gear was the weakest out of the three that was stolen yet you're still keeping up."_ Neo-Alpha said as he got back, dusting his hands. _"This just makes it all the more better when I collect your bounty."_

Haru raised an eyebrow at that. _"Bounty?"_

 _"You don't know? Smart Brain's got a price on your head."_ Neo-Alpha said as he drew out his Alpha Swordgun and switched it to sword mode. _"Not only that, but there's a sweet bonus that comes with your head."_

 _"And that is…?"_

 _"Whoever kills you first gets to fill in for Mr. J's seat. AKA, the first to kill you gets to join the Japanese Lucky Clover."_

'So that's the reward he kept going on about earlier.' Haru thought when he noticed something in what Neo-Alpha said. _"Japanese Lucky Clover?"_

 _"What, you think there was only one Lucky Clover group?"_ Neo-Alpha laughs as he swings around his sword. _"Dude, Smart Brain has stations all over the world, each with their own Lucky Clover group. Japan's happens to be the number one group and the power that comes with the position is too good to pass up! That's why the boys and I are competing for your head."_

'So there are Orphnoch's powerful enough to form a Lucky Clover group all over the world. Sigh, well that's just great.' Haru mentally sighed, knowing that his battle against Smart Brain just got a lot harder.

 _"Anyway, enough chit chat. Do me a solid and drop dead!"_ Neo-Alpha said before he charged sword swinging.

 _"Not a chance!"_ Haru responded back by meeting his challenge and charging in too.

*BANG!*

"Guh!" Pyron grunted as a Photon bullet struck him and he crashed against a car before he was grabbed by collar of his suit and picked up to his feet by Orga who brought him up to his face.

"I won't ask twice. Where is Maria and her group hiding?"

"And why would you want to know that?" Pyron said, gripping the arm that was holding him up.

"That's something you don't need to know." Orga said.

"Well in that case, I'm under no obligation to tell you." Pyron said before he brought his legs up and kicked Orga in the chest, making the Rider let go and drop him before Pyron landed on his hands and then pushed himself up and into a flip in order to dodge incoming Photon bullets being fired by Orga.

A punch only to be pushed away. A kick only to be blocked. A stab only for the target to dodge and then hit him in the back, making him stumble forward. No matter what Seeda did, he could not land a hit on Psyga. Seeda felt his blood boil. This Rider was humiliating him! Making him look like a fool.

 _"Stay! Still!"_

 _"Now why would I do that?"_ Psyga said before he dodged a swing and then threw a quick kick to the chest, sending Seeda back a bit.

Seeda growled before he switched his weapon to gun mode and aimed it at the white Rider. But he never got to pull the trigger as it was kicked out of his hands before he was sent flying back by a well-placed kick to his chest. Seeda would have landed on the ground if he hadn't crashed into his other 'competitors.'

 _"Whoa! Didn't see you guys there!"_ Neo-Alpha said.

"Now's not the time for casual talk." Pyron said as the three Riders were soon surrounded by Haru, Orga, and Psyga.

"End of the line." Haru said as he removed the Mission Memory and inserted it into the Faiz Pointer, attaching the gadget to the Metal Brae around his right leg.

 **READY**

Orga followed Haru's example and inserted his own Mission Memory into his Orga Stlanzer.

 **READY**

"I'll ask one more time." Orga began as he aimed his rifle at the Riders. "Where is Maria and her group located?"

 _"Uh, translation?"_ Neo-Alpha turned to Pyron.

 _"He's asking where Maria's group is located."_ Pyron translated in English.

 _"Thanks."_ Neo-Alpha said before answered Orga. _"Sorry boy, can't answer that."_

"Then you three can go die." Orga said before opening his Orga Phone and pressing 'ENTER' as Haru and Psyga did the same.

 **EXCEED CHARGE (x3)**

Closing up each of their Phones, light traveled through their respective Photon Veins. For Haru, it reached to his Faiz Pointer. For Orga, it reached to his Orga Stalnzer. And for Psyga, it reached to his Flying Attacker and into one of the barrels. Both the white and black Riders shot out a Photon Blood Bullet that formed into a cone while Haru simply kicked out and shot out Photon Blood that formed into a cone like the others.

 _"Well this isn't good."_ Seeda commented before turning to Neo-Alpha. _"Any ideas oh 'great leader?'"_

 _"Yeah, I got nothing."_ Neo-Alpha admitted yet he took out a device that appeared to be a flash grenade. Behind his helmet, he was giving Seeda a look as a plan formed in his head. A plan that involved only two of them getting out of this. But before he could execute this plan was he and the other two saved at the last second.

As all three Riders jumped up and kicked into their respective cones did it happen.

*FLASH-SLASH!*

"Gah!" Haru and the other two Riders cried out in surprise when two green scythe blades stopped Orga and Psyga while a barrage of saw blades stopped Haru, interrupting the triple finishers and knocking the Riders back. Haru and the others landed roughly on the ground but quickly got back up to see who had stopped them.

"You two!" Haru said as up standing on a lamppost were Kirika and Shirabe, both nodded in their Symphogears.

"Those two!?" From Miku's hiding spot, the black haired girl gasped in surprise.

 _"Oh! If it isn't miss Kirika and Shirabe! Thanks for the save."_ Neo-Alpha said with a two finger salute. Said girls didn't respond back to the Rider, either because they didn't want to or because they couldn't. They knew some English but they weren't good enough to hold a conversation.

"Kirika…Shirabe…" Orga addressed the girls.

"Orga." Shirabe looked like she wanted to fight but she held herself back though her saw blades were ready to be launched at a moment's notice.

"I see you're still trying to chase after Maria, you perverted stalker." Kirika said, practically spitting out the last of her words.

"Perverted stalker?" Haru raised an eyebrow behind his helmet and turned to Orga and Psyga for an explanation.

"Well…" Psyga began. If one looked under his helmet, the Rider was smiling like an idiot.

"Don't. You. Dare." Orga slowly said without turning his eyes away from the girls.

"Shutting up." Psyga said, zipping the area where his mouth would be behind his helmet.

Deciding that whatever the girls were talking about was not important, for now, Haru stepped forth. "So, you two here to pick up where we left off last night?"

"As much as we want to, that'll have to wait." Kirika said before she pointed her scythe towards Neo-Alpha and the other two Riders. "We're just here to take these guys away before their mouths say anything that shouldn't be said."

"So they do know." Orga said before holding up his weapon. "All the more reason to capture them."

"Sorry, but we can't afford to be captured by you." Pyron said before yelling to Neo-Alpha. "Now!"

Nodding, Neo-Alpha pressed the button of the grenade in his hand and threw it up. And then came the bang.

*FLASH!*

"Shit! A flash grenade!?" Haru cursed as he covered his eyes.

 _"See ya later, Faiz! Next time won't be so easy!"_ Was all Haru heard followed by the sound of movement. Bearing through the pain in his eyes, he opened his eyelids to find him all alone with no one else but Orga and Psyga. Miku was alright too though was still recovering from the flash.

"Haru-kun! Haru-kun!" Miku cried out for the man in both help and worry.

"I'm here!" Haru said as he ran over to her and helped her up. "Easy, open your eyes slowly."

Miku did as told and opened her eyes slowly before finally opening them. She blinked a few times to get rid of some dark spots before her vision returned in full.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They used a flash grenade to escape." Haru explained before turning to Orga and Psyga. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, more or less." Psyga said, blinking under his helmet.

"They got away." Orga stated, looking at the lamppost Kirika and Shirabe had been standing on seconds ago.

"Hey, we'll get them next time." Psyga said, placing a hand on the omega-themed Rider's shoulder as Haru and Miku both walked over to them.

"Hey," Haru grabbed their attention. "Thanks for the help. I was in a real bind until you guys came in."

"Hey, don't mention it." Psyga waved his hand as if it were no big deal while Orga simply sheathed his Orga Stlanzer before rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. "We kind of had business with those guys either way so saving you and fighting them was like taking down two birds with one stone. Though they got away so I guess we only got one bird."

"That's one way of putting it." Haru said as he took out his Phone and undid his transformation. He then looked down at the Psyga and Orga Gears on said Riders' waists and bluntly asked, "Where did you two get those?"

"What, these?"

"Smart Brain shouldn't have been able to make those Gears without the Delta Gear." Haru said.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked, confused at what Haru was talking about.

"I told you before how Psyga and Orga came from a world where Orphnoch's rule and humans are dying out, right?" Miku nodded. "And remember when I said when I was explaining Smart Brain that the Delta Gear was just a prototype?" Miku nodded again. "Well, in the world where Smart Brain rules, said company got their hands on the Delta Gear and created both the Psyga and Orga Gears from it. You can say they're the finished product of the Delta prototype. So it makes me wonder how there's a Psyga and an Orga when we still have the Delta Gear with us."

Haru sent a look at the white and black Riders for an answer. Surprisingly, it was Orga who spoke.

"They're mementos."

Haru raised an eyebrow at that. "Mementos?"

"From my father." Orga added.

"Your father?" Haru looked at the black and gold Rider in confusion.

"That's all you'll get out of me." Orga said as he turned and made his way back to his motorbike. Getting on, he revved the engines before turning back to Haru. "I'll only say this once: Maria and her group are _my_ problem. I'll handle them myself. Should you and your group get in my way then you better prepare yourself to taste my blade. And trust me," Orga then tapped his Orga Stlanzer. "Our fight won't be anything like how it was with Inui Takumi and Yuji Kiba."

Haru narrowed his eyes at that threat before Orga revved his bike again before driving off.

"Sigh, I really need to do something about that attitude of his." Psyga commented, sighing before grabbing something and tossing it over to Haru. "Here."

Haru caught a cylinder-like object and looked at it in confusion. "What is this?"

"The price on your head." Psyga said as he grabbed the handles of his jetpack. "Well, gotta go. Till next time, Faiz." And then, with a 'hmph!' the white Rider took off into the sky.

Both Haru and Miku watched the Rider fly off before Miku turned to Haru and asked, "What did he mean by the price on your head?"

Haru looked down at the item in his hand before pressing a button on it. A holographic screen soon appeared that had Haru's face above a set of numbers…very large numbers…holy hell…

Up above, a helicopter containing Hibiki and the other girls started to descend towards them but Haru and Miku didn't pay any attention to it as their focus was all one what was on the screen before them.

Wanted: Dead or Alive

Name: Haru Yamamoto

Info: An unknown man who somehow got his hands on Smart Brain technology. He has knowledge of all Smart Brain tech and has killed many Orphnochs.

Mission: Retrieve the Faiz Gear in his possession.

Reward: $1,000,000,000

Extra Reward: To the one who brings him in first will become a part of Japan's Lucky Clover

…

…

…

…

…

"…Is it wrong to think that I'm proud I'm worth this much?" Haru asked Miku who simply sighed, a part of her having expected Haru to say that.

* * *

 **And…finally done! Well that took a while. Anyway, so sorry it took so long to get this done. I was actually planning on doing another story instead but I just felt like doing this one so…yeah. Hope you all liked today's chapter. Personally, I think I could have done better, especially with Neo-Alpha and the others. There's not a lot to go with these guys as they were never in the TV so I'm kind of in the middle of brain storming ideas on how to improve them. Doesn't help that Pyron and Seeda are just improved versions of Riotroopers. Anyway, next time we will get more action on the Symphogear side. Here's hoping I have enough steam to produce a good enough chapter. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	4. Song 4: Assault

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart finally back for some more Faiz! So sorry I haven't updated in so long but I had to work on my react story which I had put off for too long. But I'm back and ready to deliver more on Faiz Haru's adventure with the girls. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear G or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear in this story either. They all belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and my OC's. Please Enjoy.)**

 **Last time, Haru was out an about looking for any info on the new Smart Brain Riders when he got attacked by said Riders. Luckily for him, he got some unexpected assistance from both Psyga and Orga. They managed to one up the Smart Brain Riders but were unable to finish them as they were stopped by Kirika and Shirabe. Once the bag guys had escaped, Orga left while leaving behind a warning to Haru.**

 **Now that we're all caught up, let's get into the story! Open Your Eyes For The Next Faiz! Let's Ride!**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise**

 **Second Verse**

 **Song 4: Assault**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

 _"He knew about the Gears._ _"_

"So who are these new Riders?"

"The red one is called Neo-Alpha, the blue one is called Pyron, and the green one is called Seeda."

"From how they spoke, we can confirm that they're all from different countries."

"Smart Brain has stations outside of Japan. Which means there are more Orphnochs out there in the world."

"From what we saw, it's safe to assume that Maria's group and Orga seem to know each other. If we can somehow find him then we might be able to get some answers about their objective."

 _"Who the hell are you?_ _"_

 _"Me? I_ _'m Psyga._ _"_

 _"Whoever kills you first gets to fill in for Mr. J_ _'s seat. AKA, the first to kill you gets to join the Japanese Lucky Clover._ _"_

"Our fight won't be anything like how it was with Inui Takumi and Yuji Kiba."

"…Is it wrong to think that I'm proud I'm worth this much?"

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _"Swan Song!_ _"_

 _"Combination Arts!_ _"_

 _"Cent Harmonics!_ _"_

Up on the screen, the video of Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa performing the S2CA Triburst is shown up on the screen. The watcher? The purple haired woman who was providing support for Maria and her group from afar. The one Maria called 'Mom'.

'By singing their Swan Songs in harmony, they not only magnify their destructive powers, but also alleviate some of the strain from the imperfect synchronization between body and Relic.' The woman thought in her head as she watched the week old video. She'll admit, the technique was both genius and dangerous because of the threat it could pose to her kids.

'According to the Sakurai Theory, Armed Gears may transcend through their limits through the Swan Song. The ability to link hands with others could be considered Tachibana Hibiki's Swan Song. There's no doubt in my mind that if they were the ones to destroy the fallen piece of the moon, they would have used their Swan Songs and return safely. A triple cantation of Swan Songs is unimaginably powerful. It produces a tremendous amount of phonic gain.'

Pressing a button, another screen appeared on the monitor displaying some sort of fetus-like creature.

'I used that to awaken 'the giant that fell from heaven', Nephilim.' The woman thought as she brought up another screen showing a creature hidden in the shadows of a cell. The creature's figure was hard to make out but the sounds of eating was clear to hear.

'It won't be long now…'

* * *

 **(Insert masterpiece by Mami Kawada)**

 **(Intrumental)** The song starts as blurry images play at high speed appear. While some images were hard to make out, the image of a fire and ruins, the Relics, the Rider Gears, the Wolf Orphnoch's hands covered in blood, and then the caged Nephilim could be made out before the title appears.

 **(To aru nichijou wa parallel world ikusen mono jikan ni)** The scene shows Hibiki in class, staying after school, but to her surprise, she wasn't the only on there. The camera expands outward to show that with her in the class is Tsubasa sitting next to her right Chris sitting next to her left, and sitting in the back in the far corner is Haru looking out the window.

 **(Onaji mono nado nai masutaapiisu de orinasu jikuu e)** We then see the hooded man leaning against a display window of a random store. He lifts his head up to reveal violet colored eyes before the scene changes to the Crane Orphonch up on the roof a building, looking ready to jump and take flight before the scene changes again to Psyga in the air, flying around.

 **(Kakinagutte hakushi no shinario ni pensaki ga kooru)** The scene then changes to the 2nd Division's new submarine base as everyone else worked on monitoring the data and info in front of them while Ogawa stands next to Genjuro who had the Delta Gear in a brief case in hand.

 **(Originality mezase! douse kono michi o yukun dakara)** The scene then changes to the hidden base of the organization, Finé. Professor Nastassja, in her wheel chair is seen monitoring the Nephilim, Shirabe and Kirika are seen together as their Relic necklaces shine under the light. Maria is seen holding a damaged Relic piece in her hands as she thinks about her late sister and a certain boy that held a special place in a heart. Finally, Dr. Ver is seen grinning madly wielding Soloman's Cane as a shadow of the Nephilim is seen behind him.

 **[Shinjite] (Kakenukete) [Tooku made]** Haru as Faiz and the girls in their armor are seen with their weapons drawn. Across from them is Maria and the others, donned in their armor with their weapons out and ready as behind them were the Kamen Riders Neo-Alpha, Pyron, and Seeda.

 **[Kanjiru] (Daichi o kette) [Daichi kette]** Both groups stare off at one another before both groups move and attack.

 **(Nanika no tame ni kogare, ikiteru kanshoku wa kitto)** Chris is seen facing off against Kirika who throws scythe blades at her while she counters with bullets from her gattling guns. Meanwhile, Hibiki is seen facing off against Shirabe who throws saw blade at her while she punches and kicks them away.

 **(Darenimo makenai chikara ni Naru)** Tsubasa and Maria are seen clashing weapons until they are broken apart by the sudden appearance of Orga who pushes Tsubasa back before he turns to look at Maria before clashing weapons with her as the Crane Orphnoch and Psyga are seen facing off against Dr. Ver and the Nepilim.

 **(Shiawase tte tabun kono shunkan onore ga shiru) [When I believed it]** Haru is seen facing the three ene my Riders by himself until Kanade and Genjuro as Kaixa and Delta appear to help him, each Rider taking on another Rider.

 **(Kono kandou o atarashii peeji ni kizamu) [I can go to the next stage]** Explosions litter the entire area as Haru was pushed back only to bump into Orga and Pysga. The three Riders look at one another before they all jump up and kick forward towards their intended targets; Haru at the enemy Riders, Orga at the Nephilim, and Pysga at Maria and her girls.

 **[It's only my thing, 'highest masterpiece!' hoo]** Everyone looked up at the three kicking Riders as their kicking feet glow brightly, blinding everyone until the camera moves to show off the moon surrounded by the ring of rubble of its broken piece before the song ends.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

All was quiet in the headquarters of the 2nd Division. The only sounds that could be heard were the typing of keys as Genjuro and the others worked to find anything on the whereabouts of Maria and her group.

"It's been one week since the declaration of war at the concert." Sakuya commented as he continued typing away.

"Yeah. And in that week nothing has happened." Genjuro said as he kept his arms crossed.

"According to our government sources, the terrorist organization known as Finé hasn't attempted to threaten or negotiate with any countries since then." Aoi said from her side.

"Which means we still have no idea what they want." Genjuro said.

"They certainly made a name for themselves with that ostentatious performance." Sakuya said. "Luckily, that afforded us at the second division the opportunity for swift countermeasures."

"Hardly typical behavior for would-be revolutionaries. But perhaps this is what they wanted all along." Genjuro said before asking, "Still no signs of Tatsuya and his group?"

"None." Sakuya shook his head. "We've tried to contact them multiple times and went as far as to locate their location via satellite. Both came up negative. Something has definitely happened to them."

"Could they have been captured by Smart Brain?" Aoi guessed. "It would explain their lack of communication and disappearance."

"Hmm…" Genjuro hummed to himself. He agreed with Aoi and that Tatsuya's group may have been captured by Smart Brain. But if that was true, said group might not even be alive anymore.

'Smart Brain has seeds planted all over the entire world. Sooner or later, we might be looking at a great big war in the future.' Genjuro thought, worried. He was then brought out of his thoughts when a communication line came through.

 _-Commander Kazanari.-_ The voice that came through belonged to Ogawa.

"Oh, Ogawa? How's it going?" Genjuro asked.

 _-I had a look into the origin of the abandoned trailer we found near the auditorium.-_

 _-You little asshole!-_ Suddenly, a different voice spoke up from where Ogawa was and the sound of fighting was soon heard but Genjuro and the others did not show the least bit of worry as they were confident that Ogawa was fine. And as if to prove it, Ogawa was still talking.

 _-I traced it back to a certain company and in their records, I found some large-scale purchasing orders to fictional sources for medical and measurement equipment as well as medical supplies.-_

"Hm? Did you say medical supplies?" Genjuro asked.

 _-Yes. The dates on the records extend back two months. It would appear these anti-social gentlemen were laundering money.-_ It should be noted that the sounds of fighting have soon stopped as Ogawa continued speaking as if nothing had ever happened on his end of the line. _-Don't these records pique your interest?-_

"Hmm...it does seem worth looking into." Genjuro admitted. "What about your search for Tatsuya's group? Any luck?"

 _-As a matter of fact, I was able to dig up something though it isn't much.-_ Ogawa said as on the other line, the sound of shifting paper can be heard. _-According to eye witnesses, Tatsuya and his group were last seen at an airport trying to leave the country. It was around 12 o' clock when they disappeared.-_

"I see." Genjuro rubbed his chin in thought. He can pretty much guess that Tatsuya's group was leaving the country in order to get away from Smart Brain. If he had to take a guess, someone from Smart Brain must have stopped them. This of course brought nothing but worry to Genjuro.

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy)**

Now some would think that after the incident at Lydian with the enter school building getting destroyed in the Noise attack that the students wouldn't have to attend classes until the school building would be repaired. But that's not what happened. With some help from the government, the entire school body was moved into another which would now act as a new building for Lydian Academy. Compared to the last building, some would say the new building was old in comparison, but as it turns out, the students and staff loved the new building.

The brick building with vines and moss decorating the walls, the entire campus was surrounded by nature with trees acting as a line between it and the rest of the city while a lake was neighboring the school building. The campus was pretty big too so students had no problem moving around and finding spots they could hang around at with friends. The classrooms too matched the age of the building with 22 decks accompanying a single classroom with extra seats and a few boxes sitting in the back of a classroom.

In one such classroom, we find one of our heroines, Tachibana Hibiki, looking at the window lost in her thoughts.

'So there are two Gungnir Symphogears. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised that she too has something to fight for.' Hibiki thought as her mind thought back to the incident at the concert.

 _I just want to help everyone who's in trouble! So...!_

 _That's why you're a hypocrite!_

Hibiki lets out a sigh, unknowingly getting the attention of her best friend, Miku, who was sitting next to her.

'What am _I_ fighting for? I swore I never lie to myself, and yet...'

 _I told you already, didn_ _'t I? I promised to protect you no matter what._

Suddenly, Hibiki thought back to the words Haru spoke that night, the same promise that he made to her back then when she got out of the hospital and the people...

Hibiki shook her head to get rid of those thoughts before sighing again. 'And just when I convinced Haru-kun that I'll be fine on my own...'

"Hibiki! Hey, Hibiki!" Miku whispered to her friend to try and get her back to paying attention to class but it was soon too late as the teacher had approached their decks.

"Tachibana-san, is something troubling you?" The teacher asked.

Still out of it, Hibiki replied, "Hai(Yes). Something really important."

"Well, it _is_ Autumn after all." The teacher said as if that explained everything. "I guess you have a lot on your mind right now. Much more important that paying attention to my class, it seems."

"Huh?" Blinking, Hibiki finally snapped out of her stupor and turned to look up at her teacher. "Eh? Wha-?"

"We just moved into the new school building, and the culture festival is three days away. Everyone's still getting used to living in the new environment, but it seems you've already integrated yourself quite nicely since you're acting as if you've never changed schools, right?"

"Gh!" Hibiki felt something akin to a stab through the chest at those words. While her teacher was much nicer than her last teacher(and that wasn't saying much since said last teacher was an Orphnoch that killed her friends and wanted to kill her), the woman had a way with words that made anyone feel guilty.

"S-Sumimasen(I'm sorry)..."

"Baka(Idiot)." Miku muttered under her breath at her best friend.

And thus, school life continued on like this.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

The sound of water falling from the showers made little echoes throughout the bathroom as taking a shower were the Symphogear users of Finé, Shirabe and Kirika.

"So I went down to that guy's stand again and he was making something called a Karaage Roll! It was Karaage Chicken wrapped in Bánh xèo(Sizzling Cake) and it was absolutely delicious! It tasted even better with this special sauce he made himself with Hot and Fish sauce with lemon juice and holy moly was it out of this world!" Kirika ranted on, telling her friend about her trip to the stand run by Yugo.

Ever since the Hujiao Bing she got from him, she went back a few days later to get some more when to her surprise, the man was cooking different kinds of food! She could still remember that Egg Benedict he cooked and from that point on, she made trips there everyday with the excuse of 'passing by' to eat the different kinds of food the man was making. Everyday he was making something new so there was always something to look forward to and because of that, the stand had gotten pretty popular at the shopping district. Even workers from other stores would visit when it was time for their breaks.

"And the best part, it only costs 500 yen! We gotta go there again, Shirabe! If we hurry over, we can still get some before the day..." Kirika soon stopped her ranting when she noticed that her friend was clearly thinking about something. And she could guess what that something was.

"Are you...still thinking about her?" And when she said 'her' she meant Tachibana Hibiki.

"That girl...she carries no burdens of her own. I can never bring myself to think of her as a hero who saved mankind." Shirabe said as she glared at the wall in front of her, imagining Hibiki's face right now as the target of her glare.

"Well, technically, it was that Faiz guy who saved the day, but I see where you're coming from." Kirika said as she turned away. "There are some things that need to be done, no matter what. We have to shoulder these necessary evils despite knowing that they're wrong."

Shirabe's glare suddenly intensified as she went and punched the image of Hibiki in her mind as her fist struck the wall in front of her, making Kirika look at her friend in worry.

"But why? She just said she wanted to help people in trouble. As if it were that easy!"

Kirika continues to look at Shirabe in worry. She could guess what she was thinking right now when those last words came out of her mouth. No doubt she was thinking about _him._

As gently as possible, Kirika grabbed Shirabe's arm, removed it from the wall, and held the girl's hand with care.

As the two were having their moment, a naked Maria soon entered the room and turned on a separate shower as the water struck and rolled off her smooth skin.

"Whatever happens, all we can do is fight for the ideals we believe in." Maria said, having heard the girls before she came in. "We can't afford to question ourselves, to stop and reconsider. There's no time for that."

"Maria..." Shirabe said before suddenly, an alarm goes off and the sounds of gates shutting echo throughout the building.

The one who did this was the purple haired woman who was still at the computer. Up on the screen, the words 'LOCKED' flashed red before the screen switched to a viewing monitor of the Nephilim which was still eating...whatever it was eating.

"So this is the legendary hunger that drives them to even consume their own kind." The woman throught out loud as she simply watched the creature with a calculating gaze. "The Nephilim really is an uncontrollable-"

"An uncontrollable legacy of an ancient civilization?" Suddenly, another voice spoke up to interrupt the woman. The woman glances behind her and coming right out of the shadows was the one and only missing Dr. Ver.

"Please don't think of it that way." Dr. Ver said as he walked over to the woman's side.

"Dr. Ver."

"Even if we humans cannot control it, does that matter if it can become a heroic figure for us all?" Dr. Ver said with a non-threatening smile that gave off a friendly vibe though said vibe was absolutely fake.

Suddenly, one of the doors to the room opened and Maria and the girls cam running in with the former wearing nothing but a bathrobe and the latter girls wearing whatever they could grab and put on quickly before running over here as their still semi wet hair told that they had rushed out of the bathroom without properly drying.

"Mom! What was that alarm!?" Maria asked as soon as she and the others ran in but stopped once she spotted Dr. Ver.

Dr. Ver and the woman turn towards the girls with the former bowing a little while speaking.

"The next flower is still only a bud, so I wish to handle it carefully."

"Thank you for your concern, but we are all right." The woman assured the girls. "The Nephilim just went a little wild. I closed the blast doors and provided it with food, so it should calm down soon."

*BANG!*

Maria and the girls gasps little when the whole building shook from a sudden impact. No doubt it was the mentioned Nephilim, Maria guessed.

"Mom!"

"The appropriate measures have already been taken. Don't worry." The woman assured the girls again.

"More importantly, isn't it time for your inspection?" Dr. Ver suddenly brought up, addressing the woman when he spoke.

"The Frontier is a key element in the execution of our plan. It is necessary to keep a close eye on it to ensure operations begin smoothly." The woman said as the spared a look towards Dr. Ver, sending him a silent message. He responded with a smile that no one liked.

"Please don't worry about me. I'll hold the fort while you're gone and procure some more food for the Nephilim while I'm at it." Dr. Ver assured the woman.

"Then let me leave Shirabe and Kirika to serve as your bodyguards." The woman insisted.

"I wasn't planning on getting into any fights, so that shouldn't be necessary." Dr. Ver said. "It might be better for you to keep our forces as your personal guard, Miss Nastassja. After all, the one you call Orga and his little group are after you and your girls."

The woman now known as Nastassja narrowed her eyes at the man but relented as he had a good point. "Very well. We shall return at the scheduled time. I'll leave the rest to you." And with that, she and the girls took their leave, leaving Dr. Ver all alone in the room. Once he was alone did he take out a phone, dial a number, and waited until the one he was calling picked up. After a few seconds there was a click, signalling his call got through.

"This is John Wayne Vercingetorix here. Is everything ready on your end?"

 _-Yes, everything is ready for tonight. But the question remains...-_

"Yes, will our prey take the bait?"

* * *

As usual, the streets of Tokyo were bustling with activity with cars moving about and blaring their horns at each other while people crossed the streets, hurrying to work or with their noses down in their phones. Yet in contrasts to the entire city, a regular dry cleaning business with nothing out of the ordinary about it was quiet as could be. The only one inside the building was a single worker yet with no one coming in to do their laundry or asking for any services, the worker who was dressed in a blue apron was actually just chilling at the front desk with his legs propped up and a magazine over his face. The slow rise and fall of his chest told that the man was napping on the job.

This is what Kanade walked into when she drove over here and found said man. Of course, she knew who the man was.

"Oi, Haru-san. Wake up." Kanade said a bit loudly in order to wake the man up.

There was a grumble before the man grabbed the magazine covering his face and lifted it up to reveal that it was Haru just like Kanade had said.

"Oh, it's just you." Haru said as he threw the magazine onto the desk and swung his legs off said desk.

"Do you talk like that to all customers or is it just me?" Kanade said, placing her hands on her hips. "And should you really be sleeping on the job?"

"Lay off, barely anyone comes here and I was up all night last night." Haru said, rubbing his tired eyes before shaking his head.

"Late night patrol?" Kanade asked, already guessing why the Rider was up so late last night. The Rider responded with just a nod.

"So, what brings you here? I doubt it's for laundry since I don't remember telling anyone about this job." Haru asked.

"I came here to inform you that we might have found the place Maria and her group are hiding out at." Kanade said, getting to the point before she let out an exaggerated sigh that was filled with mental tiredness. "Do you know how hard it was to find this place? I went to you place only to find your dog so I called the girls to see if they knew where you were, but turns out they don't know either. So I had to call old man Genjuro to pinpoint your location via your phone."

"Wow, you really went through all that?" Haru asked with a small amount of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah." Kanade said as she slumped down a little in exhaustion. "Seriously, why the heck are you so hard to find when we need you?" Haru just gave her a shrug. "Okay, then mind telling me when you started working at a dry cleaning business and why? I thought you were Tsubasa's personal photographer?"

"Just because I'm her photographer doesn't mean I take pictures of her 24/7."

"But don't you make tons of money even when you're not taking pictures?"

"I put all that money in my bank account."

"All of it?" Kanade asked, brows raised.

"All of it." Haru said. "I don't trust myself with that much money in my hand so I sent all that dough to the bank. I'm just working for money to carry around."

"Can't you just withdraw some money then?"

"Nope. That money's staying in there in case of emergencies."

"Normally I would ask what kind of emergencies, but after working with you for a while, you'll probably end up in some kind of trouble." Kanade said as she can imagine Haru getting into trouble which would then require massive amounts of money to get out of.

"You make me sound like a magnet for trouble." Haru said as he took off his apron and hanged it up on a nearby rack.

"May I remind you that you have a massive bounty on your head." Kanade said before asking, "Seriously, what the hell did you do to them before you joined up with us?"

"All I did was kill Orphnochs. Apparently, they didn't like that very much." Haru said before taking out his phone and dialing a number. "Anyway, just let me call my boss and then we can go."

"But aren't you technically still working? The operation goes on tonight so there's no rush."

"The guy who owns this place is a super nice guy, a bit too nice if you ask me." Haru commented before he finally got the line through and left to talk in private.

"Then I guess I'll just wait outside." Kanade told the Rider before doing just that. Going out and closing the door behind her, Kanade waited by her personal Rider Machine, the SB-913V Side Basshar. And as she waited, she looked up at the building Haru was working at and wondered out loud:

"Why a dry cleaning business?" Out of all the places to work at, why did the Hero of the Lunar Attack decide to work here?

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at Lydian Academy)**

The school bell rang, signalling the end of school as the sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the sky went from blue to blazing orange.

Among the school campus, someone is seen running down the halls with all her might, trying to escape her pursuers. She was so caught up in running that she wasn't looking where she was going so when she turned a corner. she had bumped into someone. And that someone was...

"If you're going to run, you can at least look where you're going." Tsubasa said, rubbing her behind before looking to see who had bumped into her and was surprised to see none other than Chris. "Yukine? Why are you in such a hurry?"

The white haired girl, who was wearing a Lydian Academy uniform herself to show that she was a student herself here, albeit said uniform is loose-fitting due to her large bust and smaller stature and the cuffs of her sleeves are occasionally seen to go past her wrists, groaned in pain before she quickly got back up to her feet.

"They're...They're after me! They'll be here any moment!"

"Nani(What)?" Tsubasa looked at the girl in confusion who suddenly pushed her back against the wall and peaked around the corner. The pop idol looked around as well and all she saw were a trio of running girls. "I don't see anyone suspicious."

"I see. I guess I managed to shake them off then." Chris said as she relaxed a little.

"Who are you talking about? Who was chasing you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh its just these girls who keep trying to find ways to drag me into participating in some school event." Tsubasa looked at her in surprise. That's it? That's all that it was?

Tsubasa then reminded herself that Chris didn't exactly had the best if lives and was probably still trying to get used to things around here. Her surprise was then replaced with amusement as she smiled at the girl who didn't notice and just continued speaking.

"Did you forget we were attacked by those mysterious militants known as Finé? Not to mention that we have bounty hunters going after Haru-san's head from around the country. We don't have time for this." Chris said until she saw that Tsubasa was picking up a bag of supplies, having had it on her when she bumped into her earlier. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm preparing for that school event those classmates of yours tried to drag you into." Tsubasa said.

If one were to look outside the campus right now, they would have been treated with the sight of students all working together on setting everything up for the upcoming school festival which was just three days away from now. A many variety of stalls were being set up around the school as students were either helping others set everything up or working on decorations.

"You should help too, Yukine." Tsubasa said, having collected everything she had dropped.

"Nande da(Why)!?" Chris exclaimed. Did her comrade not just hear what she had said earlier? They did not have time for this!

"Once you get back, you'll get dragged in whether you like it or not." Tsubasa said and Chris couldn't retort for the blue haired Symphogear user had a point. "Why not tag along with me for a bit? You've got to do your share of helping out."

Chris simply growled but nonetheless, she tagged along with Tsubasa and entered an empty classroom where they then proceeded to make paper flowers and connect rings of paper. They have been working like this for a couple of minutes now so Tsubasa spoke up to start some small talk.

"Still having trouble getting used to life here?"

"Like I want to hear that from you." Chris said. "You stand out like a sore thumb."

"Touché." Tsubasa said. "But, Yukine-"

"Ah, Tsubasa-san! There you are." Before Tsubasa could fnish what she was about to say, the door of the classroom they were in opened and when the two turned, they saw a trio of girls Chris did not recognize but Tsubasa did. They were her classmates after all.

"Ah, Takasaka, Ōki, Sabe." Tsubasa addressed the girls by their last names from right to left. "What are you girls doing here?"

"We were looking for you." The one known as Ōki Ako said as she and the others walked in. "You never came back from your supply run. We were so worried that we were about to send out a search party."

'Isn't that a bit overboard?' Both Chris and Tsubasa both thought.

"But I see we needn't have worried." The one known as Sabe Tōko said, turning to Chris. "You even snagged a cute junior to help you."

"Didn't you girls go home already?" Tsubasa said.

"You seem to think that it's your fault that the fair's preparations are behind schedule." The one known as Takasaka Ayumu said.

"So we thought we'd help you out." Ako said with a smile.

"Help...me?" Tsubasa said, surprise filling her tone.

Chris couldn't help but smile teasingly as she turned to Tsubasa and said, "My, my, aren't we popular?"

Tsubasa didn't dare respond back as the girls all grabbed a seat and proceeded to lend their assistance like they said, making the work much faster than before. And as they worked, they talked amongst one another.

"Tsubasa-san wasn't this easy to approach back in the days."

"Yeah, yeah. They called her the Nightingale of the school. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"But it was like she was in a whole different world to us."

"After all, she's a celebrity. A pop star!" Tōko emphasized.

"But then..." Ayumu began and Tōko nodded, knowing what her friend was talking about.

"When we worked up the courage to talk to you, we found out you were just like us!" Ako said to Tsubasa.

"Girls..."

"We've been thinking about this a lot lately." Ayumu said for her and her friends.

As the girls were speaking, Chris spared a glance towards Tsubasa to find her smiling.

"Well, it certainly sounds like _you're_ doing well."

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ offended." Chris said before saying, "But I guess I can put a little more effort in as well. Just a little."

That got Tsubasa smiling. "Sounds good."

"Then let's all put in a little more effort!" Tōko said as she got back to work.

"Yeah! Let's hurry up and wrap things up!"

"Yes, let's." Tsubasa said as she and Chris shared a look and got back to work. They had a lot to do tonight.

* * *

 **(Nighttime)**

Hours have passed and the orange sky had turned into the color of night with stars littering the sky and clouds still floating about.

Hiding around the corner, the girls Tsubasa, Chris, and Hibiki were looking at the hideout of their enemy, an abandoned hospital.

 _-Listen up-_ From a communicator in Tsubasa's hand came Genjuro's voice. _-You girls will enter the building on one side while Haru and Kanade enter through another route. We need to put an end to this tonight.-_

 _-Sorry we had to call you girls out so late on a school night.-_ Came the voice of Ogawa.

"Don't worry about it." Tsubasa said. "This is our duty as sentinels."

"So those girls had their hideout right on the edge of town?" Hibiki said, surprised that the hideout was a place like this.

 _-This hospital has been abandoned for quite a long a time, but various supplies have been flowing in, little by little, over the past two months.-_ Shinji explained through the com. _-Unfortunately, that's about all we know, so we're basically heading in blind.-_

"Well, if they haven't slipped up yet, we'll see what we can do to change that." Chris said before she took off running ahead. Tsubasa soon followed after her as well as Hibiki though the latter had a worried expression on her face, no doubt still thinking about what Shirabe had said to her.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Haru)**

Like Genjuro had said earlier, while the girls were entering the building through one way, Haru along with Kanade were entering through another route which was really just the back door. Both of them had their respective Gears strapped on them in case they had to transform at a moment's notice.

When the two got to the back door, instead of being sneaky like picking the lock, Haru brought out his Faiz Phone, put it in Blaster mode, and shot the door handle, destroying it and unlocking it as well.

"Don't you think you could have been a bit more discreet?" Kanade said as she and Haru entered the building.

"If this is really their hideout, then they probably already know we're here. No use trying to be sneaky like a ninja." Haru said, turning his Faiz Phone back into its phone form and put it away in his trench coat.

'Does this guy ever go shopping?' Kanade couldn't help but think that as Haru was dressed in a trench coat over a white shirt, faded blue jeans, and brown dress shoes.

Kanade and the other girls couldn't help but notice that Haru tended to wear the same clothes a lot. Besides seeing him in a leather jacket, Haru didn't really have much in terms of clothes.

'Maybe I can set up a shopping trip for Tsubasa with Haru-san.' Kanade thought, smiling at the thought that her best friend might think of the trip as a date and go red in the face.

"Why are you smiling?" Haru, seeing Kanade smile, asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking to myself." Kanade said as the two made their way through the halls of the abandoned hospital in silence and with caution. Since this was the enemy's hideout, there was a possibility of traps being set around.

"You know, to be honest, an abandoned hospital isn't really what I expected the hideout of a group bent on taking over the world to be like." Kanade commented but quietly.

"What did you think their hideout was going to be like? Some high-tech facility hidden in the mountains?" Haru said as they stopped at the corner. He peered around and saw nothing out the unusual so the two continued walking.

"Well Finé's hideout was exactly that so either our so-called terrorists are poorer than we thought, or they've got something important hidden in here that they don't want others to see."

Haru hummed in thought as he thought about the possibilities Kanade had brought up and out of the two, the latter seemed to be the most likely. Question is, were they hiding something here? And if they were, what is it that they're trying to hide?

Haru placed his thoughts back for later as he spoke up. "That's enough talking. We've got company."

"Oh, so I wasn't the only one who noticed." Kanade said as stepping out from the shadows that lead further down the hallway were a group of Noises.

"Watch yourself, Kanade." Haru said, taking out his Faiz Phone and dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"Don't worry about me. This power hasn't come close to killing me yet." Kanade said as she took out her Kaiza Phone, swung it open, and dialed the transformation code: 913.

 **STANDING BY**

Closing their phones, the two held their respective phones in their own way, Haru thrusting his into the air while Kanade held hers in front of her an an angle before they shouted one word.

"Henshin!" They both then inserted their Phones into their Gears and pushed them down into place.

 **COMPLETE**

Red neon Photon Veins appeared around Haru while yellow Photon Veins appeared around Kanade before in a flash of red and yellow, Kamen Riders Faiz and Kaixa stood in their place. And in the darkness that filled the halls, their Photon Veins and visors lit up.

"Yosh(Alright)!" Kanade pumped herself up before she ran ahead of Haru and rushed in at the group of Noise, punching and killing Noise one after another with her fists and kicks. Haru flicked his wrist before he quickly followed after her to back her up.

With a single punch, Kanade punched a Noise square in its face or what could count as a face and killed it instantly as the Noise turned into carbon. She spun around and roundhouse kicked a Noise that was coming at her before continuing her spin and kicked back another Noise into a group of other Noises. She then reached down to her Blaygun, pulling the hammer back and then pushing it back down to initiate Burst Mode before drawing it and shooting down the group of Noise as each shot of Photon energy killed them upon impact. Kanade then felt something wrap around her other arm and looked to see a Noise had extended its arm in order to grab her. Unfazed by this, Kanade grabbed the tentacle and pulled the Noise over to her where she then struck it with her Blaygun before firing a shot at it at point-blank range, killing it. Kanade then went to her Kaixa Phone and pulled the Mission Memory out before inserting it into her Blaygun.

 **READY**

A blade of Photon energy soon formed from the bottom of the Blaygun, said blade glowing in the dark like the rest of her body. Setting her sights on a group of Noise ahead of her, Kanade charges towards them, swinging her blade around and slicing any Noise she came close to.

With Haru, he was holding his own just fine. Flicking his wrist first, Haru threw a punch and destroyed a Noise. Haru kept walking forward and kept throwing punch after punch, knocking down Noise and leaving behind piles of carbon on the ground. Flicking his wrist two times, Haru decide to get a bit more serious and took off running towards more Noise. They all saw him coming and turned into bullets to attack him but the Rider jumped up to dodge the Noise bullets which reform back into bodies once they struck the ground. They turn around to face the Rider only to met with a roundhouse kick that destroyed all of them. Haru then turns and kicks an incoming Noise, sending it crashing against another noise which kills them both before Haru runs in and uppercuts one Noise before punching another with his other hand. He spins around to deliver a spinning heel kick before leading into a roundhouse kick before finishing off with a spinning thrust kick; the combo destroying Haru's share of Noises.

"And that," Kanade slashes one last Noise before continuing. "Takes care of that."

"Don't relax yet. We've still got company." Haru said as the sound of clapping can be heard form the shadows and out stepped was Jack followed by Xiao Li and Armel.

"Civilians? No, wait, foreigners?" Kanade said, confused at the trio's appearance.

"Those aren't civilians." Haru said, spotting the familair looking belts on them.

 _"They say third times the charm. Let's see if that's true."_ Jack said as he held up what appeared to be a buckle with the Smart Brain logo on it. There was a slot on his belt and he slid the buckle into place while the others pushed down the buckles of their belts.

"Henshin." Despite the fact that they weren't Japanese, the three spoke the magic word before red, blue, and green lines surrounded their bodies as Kamen Riders Neo-Alpha, Pyron, and Seeda stood in their places.

"Oh not these guys again." Kanade whined but nonetheless got into a stance.

Haru said nothing, merely snapping his left arm out before he and Kanade charged at the three Riders and vice versa.

* * *

 **(With the girls)**

Over with the girls, they have successfully infiltrated the building and were now doing their best to stay hidden. But it seems the enemy has already been alerted of them for what appeared to be red smoke came from different parts of the halls such as the vents.

"Wow, they're really setting up the whole 'Abandoned Hospital' atmosphere from one of those horror movies." Hibiki couldn't help but comment.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Chris taunted the girl.

"T-That's not it!" Hibiki denied. "The air just feels so heavy..."

"The welcoming party got here quicker than I thought." Tsubasa said as down the hall, she and the girls spotted a group of Noise heading their way. They all looked at one another nodded. Time to do what they do best in a fight: Sing.

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

 _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."_

 _"Killter Ichaival tron..."_

 **(Insert Bye-Bye Lullaby)**

In flashes of orange, blue, and red, each girls transformed into their respective Symphogears and as for the lead singer, Chris took the lead and started things off with a...bang.

The armor on Chris' arms slid off and turned into crossbows but they quickly changed again into gatling guns as Chris wasted no time filling Noises with holes.

 ** _Billion Maiden_**

Tsubasa and Hibiki instantly went to Chris' side to lend their assitance when Chris stopepd fring and turned her gatling guns back into crossbows. Up ahead, they can see flashes of green, telling them that the Noises were being summoned.

"These Noise..." Hibiki began.

"Yeah. Someone's controlling them." Tsubasa said as the trio all rushed forward. "Tachibana, we need to cover Yukine! Don't let them slip behind her back!"

"Hai!" Hibiki replied back as she rushed on ahead.

Chris pulled the triggers of her crossbows and energy arrows were sent flying through the air and decimating a great number of Noise. Behind her, Tsubasa easily took down a group of Noise with a simple slash of her sword while Hibiki sent a fierce punch to a Noise, sending it flying back. Yet something started to happen, something the girls noticed as they continued fighting.

Leaping up into the air, Chris rained down arrows after arrows upon a great many number of Noise, destroying them. Yet, when she landed back, she noticed that a few Noise had survived and were even regenerating. It happened for the others too for when Hibiki punched a Noise, leaving a fist sized hole, the parts that had turned into carbon had regenerating. Brandishing her sword, Tsubasa tried a different approach and enlarged her sword before swing it down and sending out an energy slash.

 ** _蒼ノ一閃 (Blue Flash)_**

The energy slash traveled straight through the Noise, leaving nothing but carbon, but to Tsubasa's disbelief, the carbon that used to be Noise regenerated back into Noise. The Noise then turned into bullets and shot themselves towards Hibiki who managed to punch and kick two Noise back before being forced to jump back to dodge the rest, landing right behind Chris back to back. The battle had just not long ago started and yet for some reason, the girls were starting to feel tired.

"What the hell's going on?" Chris thought out loud, huff and puffing as sweat was visible on the trigger happy girl. "Why can't we deal enough damage?"

 **(Song End)**

Tsubasa was the same as the girls but mustered as much as strength as she could, holding up her enlarged sword when it suddenly went back to its katana form. And Tsubasa did not mean to do that.

That's when she realized what was going on. "The output of our gears are dropping!"

"For real!?" Chris said as she looked around and saw that the red smoke form earlier was now everywhere. "Is it this red smoke?"

"Most likely." Tsubasa said as she cut down a Noise before retreating back to the girls so that they were all back to back. Since they have all inhaled whatever the red smoke was made of, there was no way for them to stop the effects. And as much as they wanted to hold their breaths, they were all out of breath and were forced to breath in air.

Suddenly, Hibiki heard something approaching towards them. And it was approaching fast.

"Watch out!" Hibiki cried out as she reacted quickly by moving and pushing Chris out of the way before she punched whatever was trying to attack them. Said thing was sent back by Hibiki's punch, but flipped over and stuck to the ceiling before diving towards Hibiki and Chris. Tsubasa moved in fast and swung her sword, scoring a hit across its face or what she guessed was its face. But to her and the other's surprise, the monster that had attacked them was completly fine as it flipped over and landed on its hands and feet.

"You hit it head-on with your Armed Gear, right?" Chris asked.

"I did, yet it didn't crumble." Tsubasa said, just as alarmed as the other girls.

"Does that mean it isn't one of the Noise?" Hibiki said.

"Then what _is_ that monster?" Chris said as she and the others got a good look at the thing that had attacked them.

It's entire body was stone grey and it had what appeared to be cracks on it that glowed lava orange. It had no eyes but had a big mouth with razor sharp teeth. To sum up the rest of its appearance, it looked like some ancient yet otherworldly looking Wildmutt from Ben 10. It was the Nephilim but the girls did not know that.

Suddenly, there was the sound of clapping down the halls. Looking up, the girls saw a figure step out form the shadows and they gasped at who it was.

"Dr. Ver!?" Chris exclaimed in surprise.

"It's good to see you girls again." Dr. Ver said as the Nephilim went over to a cage by Ver's side and was locked up.

"But, how? When the Iwakuni base was attacked..." Hibiki began, confused when Chris spoke up.

"I get it." Chris said, narrowing her eyes in realization. "Those Noise attacks were all orchestrated!"

"It was rather simple, I assure you." Dr. Ver said, adjusting his glasses as he explained. "By the time of the attack on the train, Soloman's Cane was no longer in its case. I had it concealed underneath my coat."

"So to steal the Cane, you pretended to be attacked and went missing?" Tsubasa summed it up.

"That about sums it up." Dr. Ver said as he took out from his coat the Relic they had been talking about, The Staff of Soloman, or simply Soloman's Cane. Using the Relic, Ver started summoning forth Noise before him while also taking control of them.

"Calling forth Noise from the Treasury of Babylonia and controlling them is something only this Cane can do." Dr. Ver said before his eyes narrowed to give him a crazy look on his face. "And the one most suited to wield this Cane right now is me! Don't you agree?"

"Like hell!" Chris cursed as summoned forth missiles to fire but flinched when she felt pain coursing through her. Gritting her teeth to bare with the pain, Chris roared as she fired her missiles towards the group of Noise, destroying a second of the building in the explosion, only to cry out in pain when another surge of pain shot through her.

"Yukine!" Tsubasa quickly went over to the girl's side and caught her before she fell over.

From the smoke, a pile of Noise can be seen before they all disintegrated into carbon to reveal inside Ver with no harm done to him. The girls stepped outside to confront him with Tsubasa lending Chris a hand in walking.

"Damn...Why do I feel like _I_ got hit by those missiles?" Chris said as she tried to stand by herself, but was having trouble mustering the energy.

'Our lowered sync ratios are causing a greater strain on us now.' Tsubasa thought as she looked at Chris in worry. 'If we were to use such powerful techniques in this state then the recoil from our Gears might even kill us.' A scary thought, Tsubasa admitted. From now on, she and the others will have to watch how much power they use in their attacks.

"Look!" Hibiki spoke up and pointed to a Noise shaped like a hot air balloon carrying the cage containing the Nephilim. "One of the Noise is carrying that cage from before!"

If a Noise was carrying the cage that contained the Nephilim away, the girls deduced that whatever the creature was, it was important.

'That's one problem out of the way.' Ver thought before turning to face the girls. 'Now then, the others should be here any moment now...'

And just as Ver had finished that thought, another section of the hospital exploded before flying out of the smoke was Haru and Kanade as they flipped over to land on their feet and skidded across the ground.

"Haru-kun! Kanade-san!" Hibiki cried out in surprise at their sudden appearance before she saw what had sent them flying through the smoke.

 _"Whew! I am already loving my new toy!"_ From the smoke came Neo-Alpha aka Jack followed by Xiao Li and Armel.

"The Riders from Smart Brain!" Tsubasa said in alarm.

"Is...that a guitar case?" Hibiki asked in confusion as she pointed to the weapon Jack was carrying.

The weapon the alpha-themed Rider was carrying appeared to be some sort of guitar case. The appearance of it was mostly silver with Photon lines outlining it as they all traveled around the weapon until they got to where the sound hole would be as the buckle Jack had used to transform had been inserted into a slot, no doubt to give the new weapon its power. At the top of the neck part was a minigun barrel while the bottom part looked like it could open up for something.

"Okay, it's a official." Kanade said as he properly stood back up and pointed at the new weapon Jack was holding. "That thing is a pain in the ass!"

Haru didn't comment as he raised his fists up only to notice the others and Ver. "Girls! And...Dr. Ver!?"

"Wait, what!?" Kanade quickly turned and was surprised to see the sight of the supposed missing Dr. Ver.

"It's good to see you again, Faiz-san." Dr. Ver waved over to Haru before looking towards Kanade. "And I believe you were called Kaixa, am I right? I see you've already met my business partners."

"Business partners?" Haru repeated in confusion until he realized what the man meant as he looked between him and the enemy Riders. "You're working for Smart Brain?"

"Indeed I am."

"That's Soloman's Cane!" Kanade said, noticing the Relic in the man's hands. She was about to ask the scientists why he had it when she looked between the tried looking girls and Ver who didn't seem bothered by this. She also noticed the piles of Carbon around him.

"You...You faked your death to steal Soloman's Cane?"

"Technically, I've had it since the train attack but close enough." Ver said, pushing his glasses up." But you're pretty sharp to figure that out so quickly."

"I thought there was something off about you." Haru said, having a sneaking suspicion that the doctor wasn't what he made out to be since the drop off at Iwakuni base.

"Now that everyone is here, I believe it's time to bring this fight to its climax." Dr. Ver said before he pulled out a flare gun and fired it into the air.

"A flare?" Kanade said in confusion as everyone watched the flare fly into the air before it disappeared. And that's when it happened.

*VROOM!*

Suddenly, from all corners of the area, a great number Riotroopers both on foot and on bikes appeared and soon surrounded our group of heroes.

"Riotroopers!" Haru said, alarmed at the amount of Omicron Riders.

"There's so many of them." Hibiki said as she held up her guard while looking around nervously.

"Where the heck did they all come from?" Chris said as she looked around. Numbers like these weren't a problem for her, but with that way she is now, she wasn't very confident in her ability to take care of them.

 _"You all must be surprised."_ Suddenly, Jack spoke up as Xiao Li and Armel stood by his side. _"Did you really think you guys had the drop on us? We already knew you'd find this place sooner or later so we had everything set up for your surprise visit."_

"Dammit, they had a trap ready for us." Haru said as he looked around, trying to think of how to deal with this situation.

"Haru-san," Hearing his name, Haru turned to Tsubasa to was pointing over to the air type Noise carrying the cage of the Nephilim. "Do you see that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Inside that cage is some sort of creature that's not a Noise."

"What?" Haru was surprised. Ever since coming to this world, it's been nothing but Noise and Orphnoch.

"If we can get that cage then we might be able to get some answers." Tsubasa explained.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Haru asked, keeping an eye on the Riotroopers around them.

"I need you to go after that Noise and get that cage. With your Axel form, you should be able to catch up to it." Tsubasa said as she held up her sword. "I'll create an opening for you."

"You sure?" Haru asked. The girls looked a bit weakened by something and if he left, Kanade would have to do most of the work as she was the one with the most energy right now.

"You're the only one with the speed to do this." Tsubasa said before giving Haru a reassuring look. "Don't worry, we may be weakened but that doesn't mean we're a hindrance."

Haru looked at the bluenette for a while before bringing up his Axel Watch as a sign of his answer.

Tsubasa smiled, glad that Haru trusted her before she spoke to Hibiki. "Tachibana, look after Yukine."

"Hai!"

 _"Oi, you done whispering with one another?"_ Jack said before he held up a hand, signaling the Riotroopers to get ready. _"In that case, Riotroopers, atta-!"_

"Tsubasa!" Before Jack could even finish his order, Haru took off running and shouted, "Let your song ring throughout this entire area!"

 **(Insert Gekk** **ō no Tsurugi)**

Hearing Haru's words loud and clear, Tsubasa began to sing as she dashed forward. Gripping her sword with both hands, she swung at the first Riotrooper she could reach and did not hesitate to cut its neck, making the grunt Rider stumble back as it held its sliced neck. She turned around and slashed another Riotrooper across the chest before before slashing another Riotrooper with an upward slash. She then spun around again and roundhouse kicked another trooper before she threw her sword up into the air, stood on her hands, and spun like a top as her ankles blades extended out and soon, Tsubasa was a bladed top.

 ** _逆羅刹 (Reverse Rakshasa)_**

Seeing her friend in action, Kanade went to jump in, but first said to Hibiki, "Look after the kid, Hibiki-chan!"

"I'm not a kid!" Chris shouted, having heard what Kanade had said as the Rider jumped into the fray to help her best friend.

"Let's do what we do best, Tsubasa!" Kanade shouted over to her singing friend who nodded back and continued singing and fighting.

Seeing the enemy fighting back, Armel shouted over to the many Riotroopers, _"Don't stand their gawking you idiots! Attack them!"_

While only half of them understood what he said, they understood from his tone and attacked the two girls all at once.

Seeing the many grunts Riders coming their way, both Tsubasa and Kanade readied their swords before charging forth.

Using as little energy as she could, Tsubasa slashed a trooper across the chest before turning and doing the same to another trooper. From behind her, a Riotrooper on a bike went to crash into her but Kanade appeared and cut the bike down, sending its Rider tumbling down before she spun around quick and slashed five troopers at the same time as she spun around. Kanade quickly reeled her head back to avoid a shot from one trooper attempting to head shot her only for a knife to be stabbed right through its visor, said knife coming from Tsubasa who had thrown it. As a way to say thanks to her friend, Kanade pulled the hammer of her Blaygun back and shot any Riotroopers that were planning on rushing Tsubasa before she was forced to dodge incoming Riotroopers on bikes. Tsubasa went to go help but was forced back by more Riotroopers shooting at her. The bluenette took off running, trusting her friend to take care of herself as she ran to avoid the gunfire before leaping up into the air and then coming down upon an unlucky trooper with an axe kick. She then kicked off said trooper to flip back and landed on the bike of one riding Riotrooper who jumped in surprise at the girl's sudden appearance before being knocked off with a slash across the helmet. The bluenette then sits down properly on the bike to she had taken to take control of it.

The bike she had taken from the Riotrooper was the same as the one Pyron had used, a Gyro Attacker except this bike did not have a robot 'Battle Mode' to it. But that was okay with Tsubasa as she unfolds the blades on her ankles and attaches them to the front of the motorcycle creating a large piercing blade. She flinched a little, feeling the strain of her Gear but bared with it. With sword in hand and with the motorcycle she had taken, Tsubasa races through a great number of Riotroopers, ramming straight through them and slashing more nearby with her sword at the same time.

 ** _騎刃ノ一閃 (Flash of the Rider's Blade)_**

With Kanade, she slashed two incoming riding Riotroopers, holding her stance as the Riders kept on riding until their rides exploded and took the riders with them in the explosion. Kanade was then forced to cover herself was she was under fire from more Riotroopers who were shooting at her from a distance. The Rider clicked her tongue in annoyance before she held her arm in front of her and charged straight towards the group of omicron Riders while shooting back at the same time with her Blaygun. Once she was close enough, Kanade swung her blade and slashed two grunts before she spun and kicked another right in its face, sending it flying back into another group f of Riotroopers which knocked them down. Now with some breathing room, Kanade pushed down her Kaixa Phone and pressed 'ENTER' before closing the Phone.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

A spec of light can be seen traveling through Kanade's Photon Veins before they reached her Blaygun and the blade soon glowed brighter, confirming the charge power inside. Kanade then pulled the hammer back before she fired a shot at one Riotrooper, said shot forming a constricting net around it and thus binding the Riotrooper in place. Kanade then soon took a stance as a yellow glowing Chi(X) symbol appeared in front of her which extended out into a cone as she dashed forward into the cone and rocketed forwards towards the constricted trooper, striking it as Kanade appeared behind it, her weapon swung upwards at having finished a slashing movement before she spun around and slashed a couple more Riotroopers with the still charged blade, destroying them and leaving nothing but piles of ashes.

*BANG!*

Suddenly, there was the sound of a bullet being fired. The bullet flew and struck the bike Tsubasa was rising on, causing it to explode and throwing the girl off of it as tumbled down to the ground, covered in a bit of soot and dirt.

"Tsubasa!" Kanade immediately ran over to ehr firend's side and helped her up before looking up to see Seeda and Pyron.

"You fight well." Xiao Li said, complimenting the two before he took a Bajiquan stance while Seeda held up its Photon sniper rifle. "But now you face us."

Seeing the two Riders, Tsubasa and Kanade looked around to find their leader, Jack, with Dr. Ver as the two stood before Hibiki who was guarding the weakened Chris. They mentally cursed themselves for forgetting to keep an eye on Hibiki and Chris before they each took a stance of their own, ready to face the two Riders in front of them while trusting Hibiki to stand her ground.

 **(Song End)**

Meanwhile with Haru, he knocked down a Riotrooper with a punch before kicking back another Riotrooper with a kick before jumping up to avoid a Riotrooper on a bike attempting to ram him before using said trooper, landing on him and jumping off to boost himself forward as he removed the Axel Mission Memory from his SB-555W Faiz Axel Watch and replaced it with his regular Mission Memory.

 **COMPLETE**

At that confirmation did Haru's form begin to change. The Full Metal Lung chest plates rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. Then, the Photon Streams turn from red to a silver color and the Ultimate Finder visors turns red. This is Faiz's Axel form.

With the transformation complete, Haru lands on the ground and presses the Starter Switch on the watch and got ready to run.

 **START UP**

Seeing the newly changed Rider, a few Riotroopers leaped towards him, their Axel Ray Guns in Blade mode and went to stab him to put him down and take back the Faiz belt. But just when the blades were about to stab into Haru, he disappeared right before everyone's eyes. Looking ahead, Haru had now turned into a grey blur literally moving at the sped of sound. This was the same power Haru had used during the train attack ad he was now using it again.

Running with all his might, Haru saw that up ahead, the road had been undergoing repairs and was not yet finished, meaning that there was an end. Yet despite this, Haru continued running and as soon as he made it to the end, he slammed his feet down and jumped as high as he can towards the Noise in the sky. He threw his hand out to reach for the cage but sadly, he was but an inch too far and soon fell.

'Dammit! Not enough!' Haru cursed as he fell but heard something coming from below him. That something was in fact a submarine which was also, in fact, the new headquarters for the 2nd Division.

'No matter how many times I look at that thing from the outside, it's still so goddamn awesome.' Haru commented in his head as he got a transmission from Genjuro.

 _-Jump, Haru! Keep going!-_

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Haru said as he landed right on the tip of the rising submarine and jumped off of it just before the watercraft fell back down. Equipping the Faiz Shot to his hand, Haru easily reached up to the Noise and punched it, instantly killing it as the cage it was carrying fell. Haru fell as well as he reached out to grab the cage.

'Almost...there! Just a few more inches!' Haru thought as he was within reach to grab the handle of the cage.

But then...

*SLASH!*

"Gah!" Haru cried out in surprise and pain as something had struck him and sent him flying back.

"Haru-kun!" Hibiki, having seen what happened, cried out in worry for the Rider.

"Gh!" Gritting his teeth, Haru pulled himself together and flipped over to his feet as he landed on the submarine and skidded back. At the same time, his Axel form was about to come to an end.

 **3, 2, 1**

 **TIME OUT**

 **DEFORMATION**

The Full Metal Lung chest plates returns to Haru's chest, hiding the Faiz Core before his Photon Veins flashed back to red and his visor returned to being yellow.

Getting up, Haru looks to see what had hit him and saw a very familiar looking spear that somehow stayed floating above the water. Then, the owner of said spear soon appeared, landing perfectly on the end of the spear while also catching the cage that held the Nephilim.

"It's her." Chris said as the one who had appeared was none other than Maria, donned in her Symphogear as in the back, the sun started to rise.

"Just in time, Finé." Dr. Ver said, grabbing the attention of Hibiki and Chris who looked at the doctor in both surprise and disbelief.

"Finé?" Chris repeated, looking at Ver in disbelief.

"The name means 'The End' as I'm sure you already know." Ver said as his glasses reflected the light of the rising sun. "It is the name of our organization, but that's not all. It is also the name of the girl standing before your friend.

"Wait, you mean she's..." Hibiki said as her eyes widen in realization.

"That's right. She is a newly awakened, reborn Finé!" Ver announced for all to hear.

"What!?" Tsubasa, who had her back to Kanade, gasped when she heard that.

"Are you for real?" Kanade said, also surprised as she looked over to Maria in disbelief.

With the sun slowly rising over the horizon, Maria kept her hard yet calm gaze on them. And as Haru stared right at her, he only had one thing to say right at this moment.

"Well...shit."

* * *

 **And...done! Whew! That was awesome! I'm actually quite satisfied with this one, especially at how the fight scenes turned out. Haru didn't have as much of an appearance in this chapter but considering he was the main focus and the girls barely made an appearance last chapter, I think this is fair. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, my dear readers. Next time, I've got a little surprise for you guys. It's been something I've been thinking about and have finally decided to implement it into my story. Stick around to see what that is. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride!**


	5. Song 5: Happiness

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It is I, Ashbel Longhart, back to bring you readers another chapter of my Faiz story! It's been about a month since I last updated but compared to last time, this is an improvement so hooray! Now before I continue any further, as always, cue the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear G or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear in this story either. They all belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and my OC's. Please Enjoy.)**

 **Alright, so to recap. Last time, the focus was mostly on the girls since the chapter before that was mostly on Haru so it balances out. Genjuro's group managed to track down where Maria and the others were hiding so the team planned to infiltrate there hideout. But to the surprise of many, Dr. Ver was still alive and was working with the enemy and stole Soloman's Cane. If that wasn't enough, Dr. Ver is also working with Smart Brain and he revealed that Maria herself is the newest reincarnation of** **Finé!**

 **What happens now? Well you'll just have to Open Your Eyes For The Next Faiz to see and find out. Let's ride!**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise**

 **Second Verse**

 **Song 5: Home Is Where Happiness Lies**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

'What am I fighting for? I swore I never lie to myself, and yet...'

"Whatever happens, all we can do is fight for the ideals we believe in."

"Even if we humans cannot control it, does that matter if it can become a heroic figure for us all?"

 _"They say third times the charm. Let's see if that's true."_

"What the hell's going on? Why can't we deal enough damage?"

"The output of our gears are dropping!"

"Then what is that monster?"

"So to steal the Cane, you pretended to be attacked and went missing?"

"Just in time, Finé."

"Finé?"

"The name means 'The End' as I'm sure you already know. It is the name of our organization, but that's not all. It is also the name of the girl standing before your friend."

"Wait, you mean she's..."

"That's right. She is a newly awakened, reborn Finé!"

"Well...shit."

* * *

 **(Now)**

The sound of battle echoed throughout the night. Through trained ears and looking through a pair of binoculars, the onlooker quickly and easily located the source to be the abandoned hospital.

"Seems the party has already started without us." A voice said next to him and the onlooker turned to face none other than Psyga.

"They didn't heed your warning, onii-chan." Another voice to his other side made the onlooker turn to face a completely grey colored creature. And the grey part was used literally as the color covered the being's form from head to toe.

The creature's body was similar to that of a human, a woman more precisely. But from then on, things got strange. Features resembling that of a crane were clearly seen on the body, shown among the upper legs, body, and head.

"What're we gonna do now, aibou(partner)?" Psyga asked his so-called partner.

"You already know what we're going to do." The onlooker, Kamen Rider Orga, took the 'binoculars' in his hands and snapped then apart before combining ends together and strapping it on the left side of his belt before standing up and making his ways towards his Rider Machine, the SB-000V Golden Stallion.

"True, but I thought I just ask." Pysga said before he grabbed the handles of his SB-315F Flying Attacker and took off into the skies.

The grey female creature that was with them, known as an Orphnoch, underwent a change. The shape of the crane head design morphed to look more feminine as the face is more human-like now. Her winged collars also extended and protruding upward in a flying pose. Once that was done did one more significant change occur. The legs of the Orphnoch changed to crane-like legs that appear in place of the original Orphnoch-humanoid legs as a pair of wings appeared behind her waist.

Now done changing, the Orphnoch too took to the skies and followed after Psyga. And Orga himself was not too far behind as he followed them on ground, driving towards the abandoned hospital with one goal in mind.

'Maria...'

* * *

 **(Insert masterpiece by Mami Kawada)**

 **(Intrumental)** The song starts as blurry images play at high speed appear. While some images were hard to make out, the image of a fire and ruins, the Relics, the Rider Gears, the Wolf Orphnoch's hands covered in blood, and then the caged Nephilim could be made out before the title appears.

 **(To aru nichijou wa parallel world ikusen mono jikan ni)** The scene shows Hibiki in class, staying after school, but to her surprise, she wasn't the only on there. The camera expands outward to show that with her in the class is Tsubasa sitting next to her right Chris sitting next to her left, and sitting in the back in the far corner is Haru looking out the window.

 **(Onaji mono nado nai masutaapiisu de orinasu jikuu e)** We then see the hooded man leaning against a display window of a random store. He lifts his head up to reveal violet colored eyes before the scene changes to the Crane Orphonch up on the roof a building, looking ready to jump and take flight before the scene changes again to Psyga in the air, flying around.

 **(Kakinagutte hakushi no shinario ni pensaki ga kooru)** The scene then changes to the 2nd Division's new submarine base as everyone else worked on monitoring the data and info in front of them while Ogawa stands next to Genjuro who had the Delta Gear in a brief case in hand.

 **(Originality mezase! douse kono michi o yukun dakara)** The scene then changes to the hidden base of the organization, Finé. Professor Nastassja, in her wheel chair is seen monitoring the Nephilim, Shirabe and Kirika are seen together as their Relic necklaces shine under the light. Maria is seen holding a damaged Relic piece in her hands as she thinks about her late sister and a certain boy that held a special place in a heart. Finally, Dr. Ver is seen grinning madly wielding Soloman's Cane as a shadow of the Nephilim is seen behind him.

 **[Shinjite] (Kakenukete) [Tooku made]** Haru as Faiz and the girls in their armor are seen with their weapons drawn. Across from them is Maria and the others, donned in their armor with their weapons out and ready as behind them were the Kamen Riders Neo-Alpha, Pyron, and Seeda.

 **[Kanjiru] (Daichi o kette) [Daichi kette]** Both groups stare off at one another before both groups move and attack.

 **(Nanika no tame ni kogare, ikiteru kanshoku wa kitto)** Chris is seen facing off against Kirika who throws scythe blades at her while she counters with bullets from her gattling guns. Meanwhile, Hibiki is seen facing off against Shirabe who throws saw blade at her while she punches and kicks them away.

 **(Darenimo makenai chikara ni Naru)** Tsubasa and Maria are seen clashing weapons until they are broken apart by the sudden appearance of Orga who pushes Tsubasa back before he turns to look at Maria before clashing weapons with her as the Crane Orphnoch and Psyga are seen facing off against Dr. Ver and the Nepilim.

 **(Shiawase tte tabun kono shunkan onore ga shiru) [When I believed it]** Haru is seen facing the three ene my Riders by himself until Kanade and Genjuro as Kaixa and Delta appear to help him, each Rider taking on another Rider.

 **(Kono kandou o atarashii peeji ni kizamu) [I can go to the next stage]** Explosions litter the entire area as Haru was pushed back only to bump into Orga and Pysga. The three Riders look at one another before they all jump up and kick forward towards their intended targets; Haru at the enemy Riders, Orga at the Nephilim, and Pysga at Maria and her girls.

 **[It's only my thing, 'highest masterpiece!' hoo]** Everyone looked up at the three kicking Riders as their kicking feet glow brightly, blinding everyone until the camera moves to show off the moon surrounded by the ring of rubble of its broken piece before the song ends.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

All was mostly quiet in the control room of the 2nd Division as up on the screen was Maria, having been recently revealed to be a newly reborn Finé.

"So they didn't just adopt Finé's name just because they use heretical technology." Aoi began as she typed away at her station.

"The reincarnated Finé herself is leading the organization." Sakuya finished for Aoi.

"So the ghost from that ancient past once again stands in the way of we who live in the present?" Genjuro said as he looked up at the screen and at Maria. "Must we fight each other again, Ryoko-kun?"

* * *

 **(Outside)**

There Maria Cadenzavna Eve stood, standing perfectly on her spear as it hovered just slightly above the waters. From the background, the sun rose from over the horizon, giving everyone quite the amazing view of her.

"This can't be..." Hibiki said as she looked on at Maria in disbelief. This woman was the newest reincarnation of Finé? The same woman she and the others had defeated many months ago?

"But, Ryoko-san said..." Hibiki remembered it clearly, the last words the last Finé, Sakurai Ryoko, said to her.

 _Believe in the song of your heart._

She remembered so clearly as if the words had been spoken to her yesterday. She didn't know if the one who spoke those words were either Finé herself or Ryoko, but Hibiki thought they had finally come to an understanding. Yet here Finé was, standing before them again as an enemy.

"Reincarnation." Dr. Ver said, pushing up his glasses as he was about to explain but someone already beat him to it.

"Finé is able to awaken her consciousness within any who carry her genetic sequence, existing within an eternal moment while continually being reborn throughout history." Chris explained, she and the others already knowing about Finé's ability to reincarnate multiple times all in order to achieve her one goal.

"But then," Hibiki spoke up, realizing something. "What happened to the singer known as Maria?" Finé is able to reincarnate as long as there was someone carrying her genetic sequence. But when she does awaken, she completely replaces that person's soul as seen with the previous Finé they all fought month ago.

"That's something we'd all like to know." Dr. Ver said as he looked on over to Maria.

'I managed to keep the Nephilim safe. A good start.' Maria thought to herself. 'But should be my next move?'

*BANG!*

"Guh!" Maria grunted in surprise when a bullet made out of energy whizzed past her head, grazing her cheek. She then heard more shots coming towards her and she used her cape to form a protective barrier around her as she looked to see who was shooting at her.

Standing on the bow of the submarine, the sharpshooter was none other than Haru with his Faiz Phone in Blaster mode.

'Damn, too far away to get a proper shot.' Haru thought as he gave up on trying to shoot down Maria and tried to think of a new plan when suddenly, Maria threw the box cage containing the Nephilim into the air only for it to seemingly disappear into thin air. Maria then leaped off her spear and onto the bow, landing perfectly on her feet as she raised her right hand into the air and her spear came flying into it.

 **(Insert** **Ressō Gungnir)**

"Shooting without so much as a warning, you have no manners for a so-called hero of the people." Maria said in a taunting tone as she pointed her spear at the Rider.

"I don't need manners when dealing with enemies." Haru said as he slid his Faiz Phone back into his belt before snapping his arm out, preparing to fight. "And if you're really Finé's newest reincarnation, then that's all the more reason for me to kick your ass."

"You think you can defeat me all by yourself? I'd love to see you try." Maria said as she held her spear with both hands, ready to engage. "Now show me, Kamen Rider Faiz, why you are Smart Brain's most wanted!"

Haru held up his hands the second Maria shot herself towards him and her mouth started moving as a song came out. She thusted her spear forward, the tip closing in on his chest, but at the last second Haru spun to the right and continued spinning until he threw his left arm out for a backhand towards her face but his attack was stopped by Maria's cape. Said cape then sprung to life and pushed him back, creating distance between the Rider and the Symphogear user as Haru was left crossing his arms in front of him while he skidded back. At the same time, Maria had jumped into the air and was soon coming down towards him, swinging her huge spear down. Haru knew he would no be able to dodge this so instead of trying to find a way to avoid the incoming attack, Haru stomped his right foot down, stopping himself from being pushed back as the cape retreated back for Maria to come down upon him with her spear swinging down. The weapon found its way to him and sparks flew indicating damage. Maria smiled confidently but that smile was soon wiped away as her spear had stopped on Haru's shoulder, not going down further as the Rider himself had grabbed her spear. Seeing Maria's stunned look, Haru used this chance to punched her face before backhanding said face again. And before Maria got the chance to pull her spear back, Haru kicked his right foot up and struck Maria's left armpit, sending a huge jolt of pain through Maria enough to make her cry out as her grip on her spear loosened and Haru used this chance to kick her back, making her let go of said spear.

Now with Maria's spear in his hands, Haru used the end of it to hit her stomach, making her stumble back as she held her gut before Haru held it properly and swung towards her only for Maria's cape to protect her again as the spear bounced off the solidified cape. Said cape moved aside for Maria to appear and kick Haru away, making him let go of the stolen spear as he landed and skidded back on his back while said spear was returned to it's rightful owner. With her weapon back, Maria rushed towards Haru who was getting back up as Maria's cape wrapped itself around her spear before it solidified into a cone and spun like a drill. Seeing the Symphogear using coming towards him fast, Haru tried to dodge at the last second but the drill-spear still ending up hitting him across the chest, sending him stumbling back. Turning around, Maria dashed towards him and used the same move again. She had expected Haru to dodge to left or right or even jump to dodge. If he did, then Maria would release her cape that was wrapped around her spear and use it to catch him. So imagine her surprise when Haru instead ducked and slid under her, surprising her and dodging her attack as while sliding under her, Haru grabbed one of her legs and dragged her down, making her face plant on the steel surface of the submarine. While her nose stung with pain, Maria didn't have a chance to shake it off as Haru dragged her up and slammed her down again, still holding onto her leg. Haru went to drag Maria up again but she swung her spear to make Haru let go of her and he did, only as she was brought up mid way did Haru lean back, let go, and kicked her back all in one instant.

Maria flew back before landing on her back and skidding to a stop. She quickly got back up and held her spear at her side while she stared down at Haru who flicked his wrist a few times.

'He strong, but that's to be the expected.' Maria thought. 'After all, he is the _true_ Hero of the Lunar Attack, the one who stopped the shard of the moon from falling to Earth. I should expect nothing less from such a man.'

Despite being an enemy, Maria respected the one known as Kamen Rider Faiz. The Rider was proving to be quite a challenge yet Maria still kept singing as she gripped her spear and charged towards Haru once again as the Rider responded back by raising his fists up.

*POW!*

"Guh!" Kanade grunted as she was pushed back by a punch from Pyron. Looking up, the Pi themed Rider had already closed the distance between the two and threw a punch aimed for her head though Kanade managed to dodge the bow, albeit barely, by moving her head to the side. At the same time, Kanade swung her swung her Blaygun and scored a hit across Xiao Li's chest, sending the enemy Rider reel back. Kanade then slammed her palm against the top of the Blaygun in order to push the blade forward towards Xiao Li but just as the tip of the blade neared the Smart Brain Rider, Xiao Li slammed and locked his feet into place before swinging an arm out to deflect the incoming sword before shooting out his other hand and delivered a hard punch to Kanade's chest. Kanade herself let out a gasp of both surprise and pain as she was sent back with her feet skidding across the ground. She soon came to a stop only to then fall to her knees, holding the spot where she was punched.

"What the hell?" Kanade said as she looked up at Xiao Li who relaxed his form. "You were not this strong the last time we fought."

"Smart Brain made some adjustments to our Gears so we could better keep up with people like you." Xiao Li said. "While my Gear is still outclassed by yours, I can make up for it with my martial arts. I've long since finally gotten used to this suit."

"Well good for you." Kanade said as she got up while brushing off imaginary dust from her chest armor before holding up her Blaygun. "But just because you got yourself an upgrade doesn't mean you'll win."

"We shall see." Xiao Li said as he leaped towards Kanade, flipping over to perform a flying kick only for Kanade herself to jump up, spin around to build momentum, before she kicked the incoming Rider away from her as said Rider crashed into a cargo truck. Kanade landed back on her feet as Xiao Li quickly got up to his feet while he looked up at Kanade in surprise.

"You're not the only one with a few cool tricks." Kanade said before she brandished her Blaygun and charged towards the Pi themed Rider.

*BAM-BAM-BAM!*

"Kuh!" Tsubasa grunted as she used her sword to deflect incoming Photon bullets. She had been doing this with her opponent, Seeda aka Armel, for quite a while now.

'He's trying to keep his distance.' Tsubasa thought as every time she tried to get in close, Armel would always jump back to create distance between them. From what she heard from Haru, the man under Seeda was, while very proficient with firearms, was not so good in close quarters combat.

'Judging from the way he handles that sniper rifle, he must have always finished a job from afar. He's never had to face anyone up close. And Kanade will use that to her advantage.

Another bullet was heard firing and once again, Tsubasa quickly reacted and deflected the shot before she dashed forward. But when she did, Armel went and leaped backwards to create as much distance between them as possible. Deciding that there was no other way, Tsubasa used as little energy as possible as to make sure the recoil of her Symphgear wasn't too strong to boost herself with said boost being her ankle blades acting as boosters to propel herself further with greater speed. Armel was surprised by this and acted quickly, bringing up his rifle an firing a shot but Tsubasa was quick, ducking under the Photon bullet as it took a few strands of her hair before Tsubasa took out a knife from her armor and threw it at the theta-themed Rider. The knife flew at the speed akin to a bullet but Armel was familiar with that speed and quickly moved his head to the side to avoid getting skewered through the helmet as the knife flew past him harmlessly. Coming up at the end of his back step, Armel raised his rifle up and aimed at Tsubasa. Since the girl was so persistent in getting close, he'll stop trying to run and wait for her to get close enough to where there was no way she could dodge an incoming sniper round. Armel easily calculated the distance and just when Tsubasa was close enough, he went to pull the trigger...only to find that he could not move his finger. In fact, his whole body was frozen stiff, much to his surprise. While trying to find the reason, he never looked to see that behind him, the throwing knife Tsubasa had thrown had peirced his shadow.

 ** _影縫い (Shadow Weaving)_**

With Armel frozen, Tsubasa had no trouble closing the distance between them as she went and swung her sword. But just as the blade neared towards the theta-themed Rider's chest...

*RATARATARTARATARATARATARATA!*

Tsubasa was stuck by gatling rounds as the each shot caused a mini-explosion, sending her flying back as she rolled on the ground before stopping.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki cried out in worry for her friend before she was forced to duck under a swipe from a Riotrooper. The piston of her gauntlet pulled back before she punched the attacking Riotrooper and sent it flying back as the piston powered punch sent said trooper flying into a group of more Riotroopers. With that out of the way, Hibiki turned to see Tsubasa getting back up, using her sword for support, before looking to see who had shot her.

 _"I'm starting to wonder how you're one of the best mercenaries in the world."_ Jack said as he looked down at Armel, removing the throwing knife from his shadow thus freeing the Smart Brain Rider.

 _"Shut up!"_ Armel exclaimed, flustered and angry that he had to be saved. And since he couldn't take this anger out on his comrade, he'll settle for Tsubasa as he grabbed his rifle and aimed at her.

"She needs help!" Hibiki said as there was no way she could reach Tsubasa in time, not with this many Riotroopers in the way.

"Then I guess it's time for the white knight to step in!" Chris said, having recovered enough to get back into the fight as she transformed her gauntlets into their crossbow form and shot energy arrows at incoming Riotroopers before using her sword one to aim towards the two Riders Tsubasa was facing. But while she was focused on saving Tsubasa, she and Hibiki forgot about Dr. Ver.

'I believe it's about time.' Dr. Ver thought to himself as he glances up into the sky.

 **(Insert** **Gokuren Igalima)**

As soon as Maria stopped signing did another voice appear signing in its place. From up in the air, a trio of spinning saw blades flew down towards Chris who saw them and was soon forced to dodge them along with Hibiki when the saw blades flew towards her as well.

"Take this!" A voice exclaimed as the owner belong to Kirika, seemingly appearing out of no where as she attacked Chris while singing.

Just when Chris was finished dodging the saw blades did she see Kirika attacking with her scythe. She quickly leaped back to avoid the scythe as said weapon slammed into the stone road, kicking up dust that hid Kirika from view. Chris landed back on the unfinished road and not a second sooner did Kirika appear from the dust cloud, swinging her scythe with deadly speed, forcing Chris to dodge as best she could.

Seeing her friend in trouble, Hibiki ran in order to join the fight only to see in the distance Kirika's partner, Shirabe, somehow skating towards her at high speed before the armor pieces on her head opened up and a barrage of saw blades were shot out towards Hibiki who managed to punch and kick the incoming saw blades, destroying each and every one that came towarrds her while others simply flew past her and struck some Riotroopers behind her, forcing said troopers to stick back lest they get caught in the cross fire. Seeing as her barrage did not work, Shirabe flipped up as both of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws combine into a large mono wheel-like vehicle which Shirabe rode with the intent to ride into Hibiki.

 ** _Extreme Σ Style・Forbidden Full Moon_**

Seeing the incoming giant buzz saw, Hibiki panicked and jumped out of the way as Shirabe crashed into the side of the unfinished road. Hibiki did not want to think if she had been hit by that attack.

Back with Chris, she was not doing so well. Just when she thought she dodged the blade of the scythe, Kirika used the shaft to hit Chris' side before pulling back and striking Chris from under the chin, sending the girl rolling back.

"Chris-chan!" Hibiki cried out in worry as she hurried over to her friend's side.

"Chris!" Haru, seeing what had happened, cried out in worry before he was forced to cross his arms to block a kick by Maria.

"If you know what's good for you, you stay focus on our fight." Maria said as she pulled her foot back and swung her spear at the Rider.

"Tch!" Haru clicked his tongue in annoyance as he was forced to focus back on his fight with Maria, dodging the spear before charging back in.

"You two made it just in time." Dr. Ver said as Kirika and Shirabe went over to the doctor's side.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Shirabe said. "We didn't come here to save you."

"Ouch, harsh." Dr. Ver said, faking pain.

"Daijōbu ka(Are you alright), Chris-chan?" Hibiki asked as she helped Chris up to her feet.

"I'm fine," Chris assured the girl before cursing. "But damn! My sync ratio's is so low that I can barely move now."

"Hang in there." Hibiki said before looking around. "But where did they come from?" To her eyes, the two Symphogear users just popped up out of nowhere.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

 **(2nd Division Base, Inside)**

"They had reinforcements!?" Genjuro exclaimed in surprise as both Kirika and Shirabe both just seemingly appeared out of nowhere which shouldn't be possible. The only logical explanation for this...

"Search for any other enemies in the area!"

"We're on it!' Sakuya said as he and Aoi typed away at their stations. "But..."

"All signals, including Aufwachin waveforms, were jammed until the moment they arrived!" Aoi informed the commander.

Genjuro grunted in a bit of frustration. "It must be heretical technology beyond what we possess."

"Commander!" Suddenly, Sakuya spoke up. "We're picking up two flying unknowns heading towards the battlefield."

"Nani(What)? What is it? What do you mean unknowns?"

"Well, sir, it's not some sort of plane for these signals are too small." Aoi said as she looked at her screen. "If anything, they appear human."

"What did you say?"

* * *

 **(Back outside)**

Back on the bow of the submarine, both Maria and Haru were still going at it though it was clear that Maria was having some trouble from the way she held her arm while Haru was in better condition.

"What's wrong? You're looking a little tired over there." Haru called over to the Symphogear user, taunting her.

'This guy...!' Maria gritted her teeth as she held her spear in her right hand while her left hanged loosely by her side. At first, the battle had been pretty even, but when Haru saw the girls in trouble did he take on a more aggressive stance against her.

Unlike before, Haru had actually baited her, using a 'come on' gesture to make her attack first. She didn't know what the Rider was planning but she obliged and attacked first. That was her mistake. She didn't know that when worse comes to worse or the situation called for it, Haru would, without any ounce of hesitation, fight dirty.

When she attacked with her spear, Haru dodged by dashing forward, surprising her as Haru dashed past her and grabbed her left arm before he started to continuously punch her armpit as each punch sent a massive jolt of pain. Gritting through the pain, Maria turned and swung her spear but Haru released her arm in order to duck and move under the swing before he kicked the back of her knee, getting a cry of pain as Maria was forced down to her knee. Once down on her knee did Haru finish up by spinning around and kicking her face, sending her flying back across the bow and to present time.

'I can barely feel my left arm.' Maria noted in her mind as the punches she took to her armpit of all places had left the arm hanging and useless. She could still move it but that would be forcing it and sending jolts of pain every time she tried. Not only that but after getting kicked in the back of the knee, Maria was noticeably standing mostly on her left leg. She did not think that seeing his friends in trouble would make the man in front of her so vicious. And not only that...

'My Gear is getting heavy.' That was a bad sign, Maria noted. If her Gear was getting harder for her to handle then that could only mean one thing.

 _-Your sync ratio is dropping-_ A sudden contact from Nastassja all but confirmed her suspicions. _-We have already recovered the Nephilim. Return at once.-_

"Tch! So this is as far as I can go?"

 _-You and the girls must return now. Radars picked up fast moving objects heading your way...it's them.-_

"Them? You mean-?"

*VROOM!*

Before Maria could finish what she was about say, the sound of a loud motorcycle roaring drew not only her but everyone's attention. Turning, everyone saw something moving and ramming through Riotroopers. Upon closer look, it was none other than...

"Orga!" Haru said in surprise at the sight of the golden Rider.

Indeed, it was the black and gold Kamen Rider, ramming through Riotroopers that were the way of his Golden Stallion which made other Riotroopers move out of the way. A few Riotroopers on motorcycles attempted to stop him but the Rider grabbed something from his bike and pulled out what appeared to be a high-tech looking saw-off shotgun before using said gun to fire powerful Photon Shots at the riding Riotroopers trying to stop him, sending any crashing and burning both figuratively and literally.

"It's that guy!" Kanade said, she and the others recognizing the Rider.

"Orga!" Both Shirabe and Kirika both said, the latter speaking with a worried tone while the former was more akin to a growl.

"So that's the infamous golden Rider that's been causing you trouble?" Dr. Ver said as he pushed his his glasses and looked at the riding Rider that was heading their way. "Did you say that every time he appears he goes after Maria?"

That seemed to snap both girls into action as extra blades appeared on Kirika's scythe while the head attachments on Shirabe opened up to reveal saw blades. Kirika then swung her scythe, sending the extra blades out like spinning blades disks while Shriabe shot out her buzz saw blades towards the incoming Rider.

 ** _Kill・Juliet_**

 ** _α Style・100 Saṃsāra_**

Orga saw the incoming blades flying towards him but not once did he attempt to slow down or change directions to dodge. Instead, he did the opposite but speeding up and continuing straight. Everyone thought the Rider crazy until a barrage of Photon bullets destroyed all of Shirabe's saw blades and something flew down and knocked aside Kirika's blades before flying away to allow Orga to pass.

"Nani!?" Kirika cried out in surprise before she and everyone looked up to see what had stopped their attacks.

The culprits themselves flew down to the ground with one turning towards where Hibiki and the others were while the other turned towards Dr. Ver and the girls.

"That Orphnoch!?" Kanade said, staring at the Crane Orphnoch that was currently facing Dr. Ver and the girls. She and the others hasn't seen that Orphnoch since the battle with Finé.

"You!" Hibiki pointed a surprised finger at Psyga.

"Yes, me." Psyga said as he pointed a thumb to himself before striking a pose that looked like someone surfing. "Kamen Rider Psyga...sanjou."

Out of everyone here right now, it was Haru who recognized the pose Psyga was doing.

"Hey! That's Den-O's pose!" Haru exclaimed while pointing a finger towards Psyga.

"Onii-chan, go!" The Crane Orphnoch said before Orga drove past her and Psyga and pressed a button on his bike.

 **BATTLE MODE**

At that announcement did Orga's bike undergo a transformation. The only way to describe the transformation was that the motorcycle changed to what appears to be a skeletal horse with boney metal wings. The edges appeared sharp, meaning that could cut as boosters from the back ignited and before everyone's eyes, Orga and his transformed bike took off into the sky.

"Saseru ka(No you don't)-desu!" Kirika said as she and Shirabe prepared another attack to stop the airborne Rider only to be stopped themselves by Psyga who turned around and used the Blasters of his 'Wings' to shoot at them which forced them to block the incoming bullets as they were also forced to protect Dr. Ver. The did not like the man one bit but they needed him alive.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast you two." Psyga said, waving a finger as if to berate the two girls as Orga was already on his way towards where Haru and Maria were at.

"Psyga," The Rider in question turned to the Orphnoch by his side. "I'll handle these two."

You sure?" The Orphnoch nodded. "Okay then. Guess I'll keep myself busy with you people." With that, Psyga went and pointed over to Hibiki and Chris.

"Eh?" Hibiki was, of course, confused at why the white and blue Rider was pointing at them.

"I'm pretty sure Orga gave your boyfriend a warning the last time we met."

"B-Boyfriend!?" Hibiki's face completely went red as she almost dropped Chris. "Haru-kun's not my b-b-boyfriend!"

"He's not?"

"He's not!"

"Huh..." Psyga then looked towards Chris. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"W-What!? N-No! No way!" Like Hibiki, Chris's face also went red.

"Eh..." Psyga then looked around until he spotted Tsubasa who was closer to them after having been knocked back by Neo-Alpha. "What about you, Miss Pop Idol?"

"E-Eh!?" Tsubasa, who had been focused fending off Neo-Alpha, Seeda, and some Riotroopers, turned to the white and blue Ruder with a red flushed face. "N-No! We're just comrades in arms!"

"Eeeeeeh? And here I thought Faiz had a Harem going on." Psyga said. "Sorry, I assumed since you three are always with him."

"And how do you know that!?" Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa all exclaimed at the Rider.

"Uh..." Psyga then pointed to the Crane Orphnoch next to him. "She's been stalking Faiz for a while."

"O-Oi! I was not stalking him! I was spying on him!" The Crane Orphnoch exclaimed.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you."

"Aaaaargh!"

"Huh..." Kanade looked at the scene of the Crane Orphnoch hitting Psyga through said Rider didn't seem the least bit effected. "If this were any other time, I'd probably be laughing right about now." Even as Kanade made that comment, she did not forget about her fight with Pyron and turned to kick the enemy Rider back before running over to the others. "Okay, I don't know why you two are here but could you move out of the way so we can get to four-eyes over there?" She pointed to Ver when she said that. "We need to take him in."

Psyga pushed the Orphnoch hitting him away as if she were nothing before saying, "Sorry, no can do. Orga's got dibs on the guy."

"Excuse me?"

"My aibou kind of wants to kill this guy so I can't let you take him." Psyga said. "He says 'a death where he's accomplished nothing is more fitting than being locked up in a cell where he can possibly escape from.' end quote."

"Hoh? So the infamous golden Rider wants my life?" Dr. Ver said, not looking the least bit bothered at what Psyga just said. "I can't help but feel quite honored."

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that my aibou specifically told me not to touch you since he wants a crack at you first, I would have punched you already." Psyga said before turning back to the others. "Anyway, back to the main topic, my aibou gave Faiz a warning telling him to stay away from Maria and the others. You guys being here means you've ignored it."

"You expect us to just stay back and let you three handle these people?" Tsubasa said. She and the others had been told the warning Orga gave Haru and quite frankly, it was absurd. Their enemy was wanted by the entire world and not only that, but they're working with Smart Brain.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Psyga said.

"And what will you do if we don't listen to your warning?" Kanade asked rhetorically. She had a feeling what going against Orga's warning entailed.

"Well, let me put it in a way you all can understand." Pysga said before he pointed at the group, brought his arm back...and drew a line across his neck with his thumb while tilting his head a little to imitate the loss of a head. It didn't take a genius to know what Psyga was saying.

 **(BGM:** **Masked Rider 555 BGM-Psyga, the Power of the Threat) (A/N: Basically that one song that played when Psyga fought Kaixa in the movie.)**

"Kisama(You bastard)..." Kanade narrowed her eyes at the threat Psyga gave them. Now seeing that the white Rider was not going to play nice, she decided to do something about it and charged at the Rider that stood in their way.

With her Blaygun still in hand, Kanade swung her sword at the Rider who simply stepped back to narrowly avoid the Photon blade. Kanade swung again and Psyga once again simply stepped back to narrowly avoid the blade. Kanade rushed in at her opponent to get closer as she swung her Blaygun again, but Psyga finally decided to fight back by actually moving in closer so that he and Kanade were now face to face, or rather helmet to helmet. Kanade was surprised by Psyga's sudden close up and it costed her as as the enemy Rider grabbed her arm and delivered a knee strike to her gut, making her bend over a little before Psyga went and punched the joint where her upper arm and forearm met, making Kanade cry out in pain as she dropped her Blaygun due to the pain that shot through her. Psyga then released her and punched her in the chest, mkaing her stumble back before Psyga spun around and kicked her back, making her land on her back as she skidded back to the others.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa cried out in worry for her best friend before she glared over at the white Rider. Gripping her sword with both hands, she charged at Psyga.

Now Tsubasa was fast, even her friends and comrades agreed on this. Combined that with her long experience as a Synphogear user, she was a strong asset to the team. Yet once she was close enough to swing her sword at Psyga, before she could blink the Rider had jumped and used his left foot to knock her sword back, leaving her surprised and wide open for the Rider's right foot to strike her across the face. Psyga was not done yet as he spun around two times and repeated the same move, landed two successful kicks across Tsubasa's face as the third kick struck the side of her head, making her spin as she was knocked down to the ground both in pain and disoriented.

"No way..." Hibiki could not believe her eyes. The fight barely started and already both Kanade and Tsubasa, the most experienced fighters of the group, were knocked down.

"Why you...!" Chris pried herself from Hibiki before she transformed her crossbows into gatling guns and started firing at Psyga who responded by grabbing the handles of his Flying Attacker and taking to the skies. This did not stop Chris from trying to shoot him as she moved her guns to follow the flying Rider but said Rider were just too fast for her guns to follow as every time her bullets were about to reach him, Psyga would flying a different direction. Chris was soon forced to stop shooting when Psyga fired back, hitting the area in front of her and kicking up some dust that blinded her. As she unconsciously went to rub her eyes, Psyga landed right behind her as the handles of the lying Attacker moved under Chris' arms while Psyga's arms grabbed them while being over Chris' arms, locking her arms and preventing them from moving as Psyga took to the skies and dragged Chris along with him.

"T-Teme(Bastard)! Hanase(Let me go)!" Chris demanded as she struggled to get free of the flying Rider.

"Well since you asked..." Psyga playfully said as he flipped over and flew down towards a truck. Chris soon saw what Psyga was going to do and paled.

"O-Oi-!"

"Ask and you shall receive!" Psyga said as he then released Chris and dropped her on the truck as she crashed through the roof of the cargo. Psyga then flew back up before he fired Photon bullets at the truck and the results were...explosive.

*BOOM!*

 **(BGM End)**

"Chris-chan!" Hibiki screamed as the explosion engulfed the entire truck her friend had crashed into. Then, from the flames, Chris's form could be seen flying out as she flew out and rolled out he ground before coming to a stop. Soon after, her armor lit up before dispersing, leaving Chris in her normal cloths as her Symphogear had been deactivated. Hibiki called out the girl's name again as she ran to the white haired girl who was wavering between conscious and unconsciousness.

"Uso(No way)..." Tsubasa said in disbelief as she looked over to Hibiki supporting Chris. "Yukine...lost?"

"And so easily." Kanade said as she tried to push herself up but forgot the punch Psyga gave to her joint and fell back down. Chris was weakened, yes, but to have knocked her out of her Symphogear so easily, and yet the Rider did it with little to no effort. She now understood why Haru was so cautious around the white Rider.

A whistle that came from the lips of Neo-Alpha aka Jack got Psyga to turn to him and the other Smart Brain Riders. _"I have to say, you're quite the fighter."_

 _"I wouldn't get so impressed yet."_ Psyga responded back in English as he pointed to the Smart Brain Riders and did the same action he to the girls: bringing his arm back and drawing a line across his neck. _"You guys are next."_

 _"Well, Smart Brain does want you and Orga. So I guess this works out for me too."_ Jack said as he smiled behind his helmet before opening fire on Psyga who quickly took to the skies.

"And now he's fighting the guys from Smart Brain." Kanade said as she finally got up to her feet while holding her right arm. She helped her best friend up while looking towards the Crane Orphnoch and said, "What's with you guys? Your friend beats us up before moving onto our enemies?"

"We do our own things." The Orhphnoch said before turning her eyes on the ones in front of her, specifically Kirika and Shirabe. "I know it's not going to matter, but can we please just talk this out without resorting to violence?"

"We protect what justice can't protect." Shirabe said.

"If you already talking won't work then why ask?" Kirika asked.

"Because my onii-chan will get angry at me if I just attack you two without knowing if we can't just talk things out. And since we can't..." The Crane Orphnoch didn't even finish as she practically shot herself towards the three.

Seeing the Orphnoch coming, Kirika and Shirabe too shot forward to meet with the Crane-themed Orphnoch. Kirika attacked first, swinging her scythe only for the blade to meet the foot of the Orphnoch, stopping said scythe blade before the Orphnoch then used said blade to jump into the air in order to avoid a barrage of saw blades sent by Shirabe. The Orphnoch landed behind them and while it spared a moment to glare at Dr. Ver who didn't appear the least bit frightened by the grey colored creature, the Orphnoch quickly turned to face the girls before her wings sprouted from behind her, covered in power. With a wave of her arms, the Orphnoch sent her powered wings at the girls who both jump to avoid getting scissored by the wings. The Orphnoch drew her wings back and dashed forward to engage both girls in close combat.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Haru)**

Both Haru and Maria watched as Orga landed his transformed bike on the bow of the submarine and skidded to a stop. The transformed bike then turned back into Vehicle mode before Orga got off and stood before the two as the winds blew not only Maria's cape but also Orga's mantle and cloak.

"Orga..." Maria said as she glared at the black and golden Rider.

"Maria..." Orga turned to the woman and the Rider simply gazed at her. It went on like this for what seemed like a long moment before the Rider looked away from her and turned to Haru. "I thought I told you this was _my_ problem?"

"Sorry, but this isn't just your problem." Haru said. "I don't know what your connection is with this girl but if what Dr. Ver said about her is true, then this also became my problem. I've fought Finé before and if she's truly back, then I'm gonna finish what me and the girls started."

"Your problem, huh..." Orga said as he hung his head a little, as if thinking and soon came to a decision from how he raised his head a second later. "Then allow me to make it no longer your problem and to make due on my warning."

And as soon as Orga finished saying that did he run towards Haru. Seeing the Rider coming towards him, Haru held up his fists as the golden Rider came up to him and threw a punch. Haru ducked under it and moved behind him before throwing a punch of his own but Orga was quicker than Haru thought as he turned around and caught his punch before he threw it up to leave Haru open for a punch that struck his ribs and a little too close to his armpit, making Haru cry out in pain as he stumbled back holding the place he was just punched. Orga didn't allow Haru to recover as he quickly closed the distance between them and tried to strike him across the face, or rather helmet, with an elbow strike but Haru kept blocking said attacker. That's when Orga grabbed his shoulders and brought him in close for a knee to the chest before delivering an elbow strike across his face, making Haru spin back and fall to his knees. Haru felt disoriented but shook his head and went to get back up to his feet, but Orga was already there to stop him by kick one of his legs back to force Haru down on his knee again. Haru went to try and get up again but just as he was halfway up, Orga went and punched the side of his neck! This greatly surprised Haru but that surprise was overshadowed by pain as Haru fell to the floor and started coughing. But even as Haru lay there coughing, Orga showed no mercy as he went and kicked Haru's head, making the Rider roll back to the edge of the bow.

Once Haru was taken care of did Orga turn back to Maria who couldn't help but gulp both in nervousness and a bit of fear. She had been fighting with Haru for quite a while and yet the Rider in front of her took him down in no time at all!

Suddenly, a strong wind blew followed by the sound of propeller blades pinning before an airship suddenly appeared out of nowhere!

"What is that!?" Haru cried out in surprise before coughing again.

 _-Maria! Get on!-_

No sooner did that transmission reach Maria's ears did a tow line come down. She didn't take it at first, instead glaring at Orga who just kept looking at her. Gritting her teeth, she transformed her spear back into her gauntlets and grabbed the tow line with her good arm before she was flow away from the submarine.

Orga watched as the Symphogear user flew away from him. His hand went to his Orga Stlanzer but no sooner did it reach for it did it drop away from it, choosing not to take it out and use it to shoot Maria down. Both he and Haru watched as the airship flew over to where Shirabe and Kirika were, still fighting against the Crane Orphnoch before two tow lines were dropped down. Seeing it, the girls chose to abandoned their fight and grab the lines with Kirika grabbing and carrying Dr. Ver as the three were lifted up and flew away as right before everyone eyes, the ship disappeared into thin air. There wasn't even the sound of the propeller blades spinning.

"Dammit, they got away." Haru said, frustrated a bit that that couldn't capture them. He then turned his head to Orga who was getting back on his bike. "Oi! Do you realized what you've done? You helped them escape!"

"Best they escape than be in jail." Orga said, confusing Haru.

"Huh?"

"I've already said it before; Maria and her group are _my_ problem. You and your group are to stay away." Orga said as he turned to the Rider on the floor. "You go against my warning again, a punch to the neck is the least I'll do to you."

 **BATTLE MODE**

At that announcement did Orga's bike transform and soon, he flew off.

With Psyga and the Crane Orphnoch, the Rider kicked back a Riotrooper until he saw Orga leaving.

"Looks like it's time I get going." Psyga said as he turned back to the Smart Brain Riders who were all on their knees as the ashen remains of Riotroopers surrounded them. "Guess I'll see you guys next time." And with that, the Rider took to the skies and following close behind was the Crane Orphnoch, having sprouted her wings to fly with Psyga.

 _"Shit!"_ For the first time, Jack sounded angry as he got up and shouted, _"Everyone, fall back! We're leaving!"_

Whatever Riotroopers remained heeded his orders as all the remaining Riotroopers and the three Smart Brain Riders all took their leave, having taken too many losses to continue. And soon, the only ones left were Haru and the others.

"They're gone..." Hibiki said, a bit out of it.

"What about Maria and her group?" Kanade asked as her Kaixa Phone was connected with Genjuro and the others at the base.

 _-We've lost track of them the second their escape ride vanished.-_

"Must be more of that heretical technology they have." Kanade guessed before she pressed the 'END' button and canceled her transformation. Soon after did she fall down to her butt in an unladylike manner and let out a sigh filled with exhaustion. "It's safe to say that this mission was a failure."

"Yeah..." Tsubasa muttered as she looked over to where Haru was, worried. She had seen the fight between him and Orga. For Haru to be taken down so easily greatly surprised her.

"...dammit." Haru muttered as he laid there on the bow of the submarine.

* * *

 **(With Maria and her group)**

With everyone having been down on the battlefield, it was Nastassja who was piloting the plane. Next to her was a Relic necklace hooked up to a device.

'I acquired stealth technology while analyzing the capabilities of the Shénshòujìng.' Nastassja thought as she glances at the Relic next to her. 'But even if out advantage is great, it is also a fleeting, fragile thing.'

Suddenly, Nastassja started coughing. She covered her mouth with her hands to cover her coughing and when she removed her hand, there was blood on it as a speck of blood, her blood, was on the corner of her mouth.

"I must hurry. Our advantage is not the only thing which is fleeting and fragile." Nastassja said grimly.

Meanwhile, in the back room, Dr Ver is seen being pushed against the wall by Kirika who knelt down and grabbed the man by his coat.

"What the heck's wrong with you? If they take control of the base, where are we supposed to hide until we execute our plan!?"

"Stop it." Maria said. "Whatever you do, it's pointless now."

Kirika did as told and let go of Ver but not before telling the man, "It's your stupid fault."

"You surprised me. Don't I even get a chance o apologize?" Ver said and Kirika just stomped her foot down angirly at him.

"Maria, are you alright?" Shirabe asked, noticing that Maria was holding the upper side of her ribs under her left arm.

"I'm fine, my arm's just been punch a bit too much by Faiz." Maria said as she rubbed the spot and winced. "He kept punching my armpit and kicked the back of my right knee. I didn't know he could fight like that."

"Wait, he punched you in the armpit and kicked the back of your knee?" Kirika asked and Maria nodded. "Isn't that just like how Orga fought when you managed to piss him off that one time?"

Maria blinked at the blond girl said and thought back to a previous encounter she had with Orga and his group. He had been strangely angry at the time and seem to snap when she said something. That's when he started attacking places such as the back of her head, her neck, her joints, and etc. Thinking back to her fight with Haru, she noticed the similarities.

'They do fight similarly. Is it a coincidence?' Somehow, Maria doubted that.

Suddenly, a small screen on the wall lit up to show Nastassja as a speaker next to the screen projected her voice.

 _-Fortunately, we were able to protect our treasure. However, now that they've taken control of our base, we have nothing to feed the Nephilim. This is a huge problem.-_

"It's calm now, but who knows when it'll get hungry again and run wild." Shirabe said as she looked down at the living Relic in its cage.

"We may no longer have a food source, but we haven't lost all our options yet." Ver said as he got up and fixed his coat. He looked at the Relic necklaces around Kirika and Shirabe's necks and he smirked.

"What the heck are you looking at?" Kirika said.

"Nothing, nothing." Dr. Ver said. "Now then, let's access our current situation, shall we?"

"Our Base has been taken and with it, we've lost the food necessary for the growth of the Nephilim. The Relic fragments that would serve as its sustenance have fallen into the hands of the 2nd Division. However, we only had the few remaining fragments we reclaimed from our former facility. In other words, we would have had to refill our stock before long either way."

"And given that, I'm sure you've also considered how to solve this problem." Maria said.

"Problem? I never thought of it as such." Ver said, confident as he looks over to the Relic pendents hanging around Kirika's and Shirabe's necks. "After all, we have Relic fragments all over the place these days."

"You don't mean to feed our pendents to the Nephilim?" Shirabe asked, wide eyed.

"No, no, of course not." Ver said. "Your Gears are too essential to our forces to give them up just like that."

"Then you mean the Relics from our enemies." Maria said, seeing what Ver was saying. "Then I'll go and take their Symphogea-"

"No! I won't let you!" Before Maria could finish speaking, Kirika spoke up to stop her as she turned to her and Shirabe.

"Not a chance." Shirabe added in her piece. "Whenever you use your power, Finé's soul grows stronger while yours fades out more and more! I-no, _we_ won't let that happen."

"Girls..."

"Then what do we do?" Dr. Ver asked yet his face showed that he already knew the answer.

"We'll do it!" Kirika said, speaking for both her and Shirabe. "Protecting Maria is the reason we fight!"

"Then I guess we'll leave it to you two." Ver said before motion Maria to follow him. "Now come. We need to get that wound of your checked out."

Maria didn't follow right away even as the doctor took his leave. She instead turned to the girls and said, "Be careful, you two."

"Don't worry! You can count on us!" Kirika assured with Shirabe nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **(With Haru and the others)**

"You okay there, tiger?" Kanade asked as she looked down at Haru who was still was on the floor.

"Well, I got punched in the neck and got my ass beat by Orga. How about you?"

"Got my ass handed to me by that Psyga guy. He even beat Tsubasa and Chris here." Kanade said as the mentioned girls plus Hibiki were all on the submarine with them.

"You three alright?" Haru asked the girls.

"We should be asking you that." Tsubasa said as she looked down at the Rider who had long canceled his transformation.

"I've been through worse." Haru said before a door hatch suddenly opened not too far from them and coming out was Genjuro.

"Is everyone alright?" Was the first thing Genjuro asked.

"Shishou(Teacher)," Hibiki and the others looked towards the man. "When we fought Ryoko-san, I felt that, even though we didn't agree on many things, we could still reach a level of understanding. But now..."

"If they don't understand, just keep beating them until they do!" Genjuro said. "You of all people must know that there are things stronger than words!"

"I didn't understand a word of that!" Hibiki said while everyone just sighed.

"You don't have to, kouhai. The old man's just been watching too many movies again." Kanade said.

"But even still, I'll give it a shot!" Hibiki said, pumping herself up.

"Heh," Haru smiled seeing the girl pumping herself up and finally sat up to place a hand on Hibiki's head. "Well, if anyone can do it, it's you Hibiki."

Hibiki blushed a little as Haru started rubbing her head. Kanade watched in amusement before turning and smiling when she saw the envious looks on Chris and Tsubasa. Genjuro, meanwhile, just smiled and shook his head in amusement.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"So this FIS is an organization Finé made when she conspired with the Americans? And that Ver guy used to be a part of it?" Haru said,talking to Genjuro through his Phone.

 _-That's right. It seems that when you and the girls defeated her months ago, a lot of their scientists went rogue with Dr. Ver being one of them.-_

"Is there anything you found about the guy? Anything that might hint at his motives?"

 _-We've looked through his history but we haven't found anything worth noting, sadly.-_

"Hmm, well, I guess that's fine, for now. Let me know if you find anything."

 _-Will do.-_ And at that did Haru end the call.

"Now then," Haru began as he looked up at the 'WELCOME' sign that was hanging on the Lydina School gates. All around him were both students and regular people all coming and going through the gates. Fliers were being handed out as various stalls can be seen lined up amongst the sides.

"Time to check out this culture festival Hibiki and the others have been working on." Haru said as he tugged on a leash connected to the collar of a chihuahua dog. "Come along, Chaco. And stay close to me."

Chaco, former pet dog to former Lucky Clover Member Mr. J, let out a small, cute bark before the two entered school grounds.

If you haven't guessed, after days of preparation, the school culture festival was now on full swing. Even if their enemies were still at large, the girls were still students and they had worked hard on this. And since this was a culture festival, Haru decided to come by and check it out. As for why he brought along Chaco, he just deiced on a whim to bring him along and there technically wasn't a rule that you couldn't bring pets on campus.

"...there's quite a lot of food stalls around here." Haru commented as he looked at a map of the school grounds handed to him by a passing by student.

"Haru-kun~!" Hearing his name being called, Haru turned and saw Hibiki waving towards him as she jogged towards him. With the girl was her best friend, Miku.

"Oh, Hibiki, Miku."

"Glad you could make it." Miku said before looking down at Chaco. "You even brought Chaco with you."

"Yeah, well, it's been a while since I took the little guy out of the apartment so I decided to bring him along." Haru explained as Hibiki and Miku knelt down to give the dog some petting and rubbing which the dog seem to like. "That's okay, right?"

"I'm sure it's fine." Miku assured him.

"Aww, who's a good boy?" Hibiki coo'd as she rubbed the belly of Chaco who was now done on his back.

"Alright, that's enough." Haru said as he knelt down and stopped Hibiki from spoiling the dog any further. "Didn't you say you were going to show me around campus if I came here? You may have been here for a while but this is my first time here."

"Oh, right!" Hibiki said as she shot up to her feet, grabbed Haru's hand, and dragged him away. "Come on! There's so much to show you!"

"Hey, you don't have to drag me." Haru said but he let the girl drag him anyway as he followed her with Chaco following behind. As for Miku, she simple smiled as she followed after the two, three if you count the dog.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the campus, Haru was not the only one who came to the culture festival.

"This is so much fun! Everything here is so yummy!" Kirika, wearing a pair of green rimmed classes, said as she enjoyed some takoyaki she bought for herself and Shirabe.

"Jiiii~!" Unlike Kirika, Shirabe, who was also wearing a pair of glasses, this one with a pink rim, did not share the same enjoyment her friend was feeling right now as she glared over at said friend.

Kirika noticed this and asked, "What's up, Shirabe?"

Seeing as her friend could not guess what was wrong, she took her to a secluded spot where they could talk in private.

"Kiri-chan, our mission isn't to 'totally enjoy the hell out of this culture festival'."

"I-I know that!" Kirika said. "This is just another part of our investigation!"

"Investigation?" Shirabe repeated. Since when were they on an investigation?

"Everyone's attracted to delicious food." Kirika said as she took out a map of the campus. "So, working our way through this Gourmet Tour map of the campus is clearly the best way to locate an appropriate target!"

Oh, so that's what this is about...her friend just wants to eat. Now knowing this, Shirabe gave her friend an annoyed look.

"Y-You don't have to worry about me." Kirika assured. "I haven't forgotten the duties I'm entrusted with, not one bit!" But there was one problem right now. "What do we do now?"

Shirabe hummed in thought, also wondering what they should do. They both know that this school is where their enemies were attending yet they have yet to see a single hair of their enemies.

"Hm?" On second thought, Shirabe takes that thought back as in front of her, she sees none other than Tsubasa, minding her own business as she was walking down the open hall. "Kiri-chan, look. Perfect timing!"

"Eh?" Kirika turned around and too saw the bluenette. But her focus was soon switched to Shirabe when she went to confront the bluenette but Kirika stopped her by grabbing her and pulling her back. "Baka(Idiot)! We haven't prepared ourselves and we have no plan! There's no 'perfect timing' here!"

Seeing Kirika's logic, Shirabe nodded before she and Kirika both crept behind a pillar to watch Tsubasa from afar. But Tsubasa's senses were sharp, feeling the two girl's gazes on her. So when she turned around, both girls quickly hid themselves.

"Besides, what can we do?" Kirika said, picking up from where she left off. "We can't just steal it with her noticing!"

"Then let's take it by force." Shirabe said as she reached for her Relic pendent.

'I'm starting to wonder how did _he_ make handling Shirabe look so easy?' Kirika couldn't help but think about the _one person_ who could handle Shirabe and her antics.

With Tsubasa, she decided to act like normal while keeping her sense sharp. She took a glance behind her to see if there was anybody following her but that one glance costed her as Chris suddenly appeared from around the corner and bumped into one another, causing both girls to fall down.

"Ite(Ow)~!" Chris groaned.

"Not again, Yukine..." Tsubasa said as she hoped she and Chris bumping into one another wasn't going to become a habit. "What are you in such a hurry for?"

"I'm being pursued!" Chris said. "They're gradually closing in on me!"

"So you noticed it too, huh?" Tsubasa said as she stood back up. "For a while now, I've felt like I'm being watched."

"...huh?" Chris, getting up as well, let out a confused reply, not knowing what her senpai was talking about.

"Shit, was our cover blown?" Kirika said when suddenly, a trio of girls suddenly ran past them and towards Tsubasa and Chris.

"Finally found you, Yukine-san!" one of the girls said as she and her friends surrounded the two. While Tsubasa blinked in confusion, Chris looked ready to make a run for it but couldn't since the girls surrounded them.

"Please help! It's almost time!"

"...huh?" This time, it was Tsubasa's turn to be confused as she did not know what was going on.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Fucking traffic made me late." Kanade cursed under her helmet as she drove into the parking lot of Lydian Academy. Fortunately for her, she found a good parking space to park her Rider Machine.

"And here I hoped to get here before Haru-san." Kanade said as she took off her helmet. She had tons of plans when coming here to the festival. Though said plans were actually setting up a date for Tsubasa with said Rider. She could imagine it now, how embarrassed her best friend would be around Haru and how amused she will be feeling as she spied on the two. She even brought a camera with her.

"Welp, no use complaining. If I play my cards right, this Wingman Kanade can still get that date set up." Kanade smiled to herself as she took off jogging school grounds.

"Onii-chan! Hurry up!"

"Hm?" A voice caught Kanade's attention for a moment and she saw a girl who she guessed to be around Hibiki's age with a man around Haru's age. Unknown to Kanade since she's never met them, it was Kyoko and Yugo and the two were gesturing for another man to come over.

"I didn't want to come here."

"And why do you think we dragged you over here?" Yugo said as the second man walked over to them. "You'd be cooped up in the apartment all day if we hadn't brought you here."

"He's right you know." Kyoko said. "This is a chance for you to relax. Otou-san wouldn't want you to stay cooped up in your room all the time."

The man sighed, admitting that Kyoko had a point. Said girl then grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"Come on, onii-chan. Put on a smile. It'll be fun, we promise."

"And for Kyoko-chan's sake, you better smile. You know how she gets."

"Alright, alright." The man relented as he followed the two to school grounds.

Now normally, Kanade would have minded her own business when she the girl speak up as it was none of her business what the trio were doing. But the second she laid her eyes on the second man of the trio, her entire attention was on the group. The reason?

The man Kyoko and Yugo were dragging to the festival looked exactly like Haru.

Slowly, Kanade reached into her jacket and pulled out her Kaixa Phone, dialing Haru's number. Her mind was still in shock that she barely noticed the line connecting until she heard Haru's voice.

 _-Hello? Kanade? What's up?-_

"Haru...where are you right now?"

 _-Huh?-_

"Where are you right now?" Kanade repeated, this time more clearly.

 _-Um, I'm currently with Hibiki and Miku watching some sort of singing competition in the auditorium. Why do you ask?-_

As Kanade's eyes kept following the trio consisting of Yugo, Kyoko, and the Haru lookalike, she said, "I'll call you back." before she ended the call and followed the trio.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"Kanade? Kanade?" Haru repeated the girl's name but the girl had hanged up already.

"Is something wrong?" Miku asked as Hibiki had an expression that asked the same question. Currently, like Haru had said earlier in his call, they were all in the school auditorium watching a singing contest called the Queen of the Stage competition. Apparently, which ever student or group won would get one wish granted by the student council.

The trio were seated somewhere at the top so they got a good view of the stage. While the girls sat to the left of Haru, Haru himself was currently holding Chaco in his arms.

"Just got a strange call from Kanade." Haru said as he closed his Faiz Phone and stashed it away in his jacket.

"Strange? Is she alright?" Hibiki asked.

"She said she'd call back so I'm sure she's fine." Haru assured the girl before he turned his attention back to the show in front of them.

"Yumi and the others would have loved to do this. Well, Kuriyo might be more reluctant than the other two." Hibiki said, a sad smile appearing on her as she thought back to her old friends, back when they were still alive. **(A/N: I finally know the names of her friends. Thank god for the fandom.)**

"Hibiki..." Miku looked at her best friend in worry. She knew her friend still blamed herself for what happened months ago.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." Haru said, getting Hibiki to look at him. "It was all the actions of a crazy woman who thought she could choose who had the right to succeed and who didn't. If anyone should feel sorry here, it's should be me for not arriving sooner."

"No, don't say that, Haru-kun." Hibiki said. "No one could've known my teacher of all people was an Orphnoch. There was no way anyone could have known. If I just acted sooner, been faster then-"

"Stop right there." Haru said before Hibiki could continue. "Perhaps you could have been faster. Perhaps you could have saved your friends. But you can't change what's already come to pass, no matter how much you want to." Haru then placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Like I said before, learn from your failures and grow on them. Improve yourself. Become strong enough so that no one can lay a hand on your friends. That Orphnoch may have killed your friends," Haru then looks over to Miku. "But she didn't kill all of them."

"He's right." Miku said as she placed a hand over Hibiki's. "I'm still here for you, Hibiki. And I always will."

"The same goes for me." Haru said as he placed a hand on Hibiki's other hand and gave it a good, reassuring squeeze. "As long as I still breath, I'll always be there for you." Chaco then barked as if wanting to be in. "And maybe Chaco too."

"Miku, Haru-kun..." Hibiki looked between her best friend and crush and soon smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"Don't mention it." Haru said. "As long as I'm here, I'll be sure to protect you and all those you care about."

"I don't know if I want your protection." Hibiki muttered but Haru heard it anyways.

"Oi. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you can get pretty violent when you 'protect' something." Hibiki said as Miku nodded in agreement, fully knowing what Hibiki was talking about.

"Hey, my violence is justified."

"You threw a rock at a kid!"

"So? He threw that rock at you. I just caught it and threw it right back at him. Only with more power."

"He was bleeding from the head!"

"So? You should be glad I didn't aim for his eyes."

As the two continued to bicker with one another, Miku watched the two with a smile but soon frowned as a thought passed through her head.

'I'll be sure to protect you...' Miku repeated in mind the words Haru spoke. 'I wish I could say the same thing.'

"Now then, it's time for the next challenger to make her appearance!" All bickering and thoughts were ended as the girl in charge of the mic spoke through said mic as she waved her hand to the next 'challenger.' At first, no one appeared from behind the curtains until someone stumbled out. The someone was instantly recognized by the three.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Haru said in disbelief.

"Hibiki! Haru-kun! Isn't that...!" Miku asked, also in disbelief.

"No way!" Hibiki, like the two next to her, looked on ins disbelief at who was on the stage right now.

"It's Yukine." Came a voice from Haru's right, amking the three turn to see Tsubasa sitting down with them. "Sophomore of Lydian Private Music Academy, Yukine Chris."

 **(Insert** **Kyōshitsu Monochrome)**

Soon after the girl took the stage did the music began playing. Yet Chris, standing there under the spotlight frozen and unable to look up could not lift the microphone in her hand to sing, making the audience before her confused. This of course worried the others.

"Chris-chan..." Hibiki let out a quite voice of worry as the others also looked on in worry.

Haru looked at the girls to his left and right before sighing. He then stood up, making the others look up at him, wondering what he was going until he opened his mout and shouted, "Chris!"

Said girl jumped in surprise at the call of her name and looked up to see Haru.

"Let your song ring throughout this entire auditorium!" Haru shouted loudly to the girl on the stage.

"Do you have to shout so loud?" Miku asked as Haru's loud cheer got people looking towards them.

"Sorry, I'm used to speaking very loudly when I'm encouraging the girls." Haru said before he looked back down to Chris and sent her a wink. This made said girl blush but from what, Haru didn't know but he thought the girl was very cute with that expression on her.

And then, encouraged by Haru's earlier cheer, Chris raised the mic in her hand to her lips and started singing.

 _Dareka ni te o sashinobete moratte_

 _Itami to wa chigatta itami o shiru_

Once the girl started singing did the audience all start to talk amongst one another and the comments they traded about the girl were all positive. Haru and the girls simply smiled down at the girl.

"So, you girls never told me." Haru began as the others turned to him. "How was Chris when she first started attending school?"

 _Monokurōmu no mirai yosōzu_

 _Enogu o sagashite...demo ima wa_

 _Naze darou, naze darou_

 _Irozuku yo yukkuri to hana ga niji ni_

 _Hokotte saku mitai ni_

 _Hōkago no chaimu ni majitta kaze ga fukinukeru_

"She was really shy around others." Hibiki said.

"She tended to avoid others when they wanted to get close to her." Miku added.

"But everything changed when she attended her first music lessons." Tsubasa said as she told Haru why Chris was on the stage on the first place.

 _Kanjita koto nai igokochi no yosa ni mada tomadotteru yo_

 _Nē kon'na sora ga takai to_

 _Egao ga ne...kakusenai_

"So a couple of girls from Chris' class made her participate." Haru said after Tsubasa finished explaining.

"They noticed how much fun Yukine was having when singing so I supported the idea of having Yukine participate." Tsubasa said before gesturing down to Chris. "And look. Doesn't it seem like she's having a lot of fun?"

Haru looked down to Chris and indeed, the girl had an expression of enjoyment on her face.

 _Waratte mo ī kana_

 _Yurushite moraeru no kana_

 _Atashi wa atashi no_

 _Seiippai, seiippai..._

 _Kokoro kara, kokoro kara..._

 _Aru ga mama ni_

 _Utatte mo ī no kana...!_

 _Taiyō ga kyōshitsu e to sasu hikari ga mabushikatta_

 _Yukidoke no yō ni nazeka namida ga afurete tomaranai yo_

 _Kon'na kon'na atatakai nda..._

 _Atashi no kaeru basho_

 _Atashi no kaeru basho_

 **(Song End)**

As soon as the girl was finished singing did the audience erupt into cheers and applause. As Chris took in the sight, she couldn't help but think...

'This is so much fun. I never knew I could enjoy singing this much.' Chris thought. And as she bowed to the audience, Chris soon realized something. 'Yes. I'm sure this is...the place I can call home.' Chris raised her head as soon as she finished her bow and once she did, her head unconsciously moved up to where Haru was who was smiling down towards her. Chris didn't know it, but she was smiling as well.

'See? I told you, you have a great voice.' Haru thought as he smiled down at Chris, knowing what the girl was thinking when she was singing her heart out.

"And with that, a new Queen of the Stage has been crowned!" The girl in charge of the mic spoke up, surprising Chris as the spotlight shined down on her again.

'Wait, I won? Just like that?' Chris couldn't help but think. Was her song that good?

"Now then, who'll be our next challenger?" The girl in charge of the mic said as she wrapped an arm around Chris, making the white haired girl a bit uncomfortable as the girl continued speaking. "Any challengers from the audience, feel free to jump in as well!"

"We'll do it!" Suddenly, a voice spoke up as a hand was raised. A spotlight shined down to see who had spoken up and two figures stood up, taking off their glasses to show who they were.

"Those girls!?" Chris exclaimed in surprise as she, Haru, and the others instantly recognized the two.

It was Kirika and Shirabe.

"We'd like to challenge..." Shirabe began.

"...the champion!" Kirika finished with a confident smile.

As the others stared at the two in disbelief, surprised at their sudden appearance, Haru had one comment to show what he felt right now.

'...oh son of a bitch.'

* * *

 **And...done! Wow, did not expect this chapter to turn out this long. It's only slightly longer than last chapter but still, wow. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one, especially the beginning part though I'm not too confident about the latter portion. I feel like there's more I could have done but for the life of me, I could not think of a way to show it so the latter portion ended being not so different to the episode, much to my displeasure. But nevertheless, the chapter turned out pretty okay to me. I fight scenes were really satisfying, especially when I wrote Psyga's battle scenes. Not to mention I finally feel like I have a way for the Smart Brain Riders to not appear too weak compared to the others but the change is slight at best. Like I said in chapter 3, there ins't a lot I can work with on these guys so I end up pulling a lot of stuff out my ass but in the end, isn't that how Fanfiction usually is?**

 **Anyway, once again, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. Tune in next time for more as next chapter, things start to go downhill, in more ways than one. Wanna know what I mean, then you'll just have to wait. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


End file.
